The Simian Witch
by Emersonian
Summary: If you thought it was bad enough to have one monkey obsessed villain, imagine what it must be like to have one whose into monkey sorcery and wants Ron Stoppable's death as much as the first one. What could be worse: the Simian Witch, or an evil partnership and romance between her and Monkey Fist, the world's most dreaded monkey-themed super villains? My first KIM POSSIBLE fanfic.
1. An Early Meeting

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 1: An Early Meeting

 _Twelve years ago, at the Walter E. Convention Center_

It was a grand day for many archaeologists from all over the globe. Today was the day of the Ancient Civilization Convention at the newly built convention center in Washington DC. So many professionals had come to share their expertise with fans of their works, from successfully published books to presentation of rare relics found during diggings. All in the hopes of inspiring future generations to study and live the joys of a career like the one of an archaeologist.

Among the rows of tables full of those experts talking to diverse fans and individuals interested in the field, an archaeologist representing England occupied one table. He had been rather successful: graduating at the age of twenty from Oxford and spending the next four years traveling around the world, digging up artifacts related to simian history, and recently getting an award for upcoming scholar, this man made almost all of his fellow archaeologists of his age envious, for he kind of stole their spotlight.

Well, who could blame them? From the way fans and archaeology lovers (especially the youngest ones) saw it, Lord Montgomery Fiske was the realistic, adventurous, and rather handsome depiction of Indiana Jones. They just loved to hear of his adventures, listen to facts they never knew of but now do thanks to his passion for simians, especially monkeys, and were nearly fighting to get his signature for the latest and first book describing his work. Most of the female crowd had wanted to get a glimpse of the handsome man that was Lord Fiske.

By the time the convention nearly reached its end, Bates, the young lord's valet, came back with a cup of tea for his master, Fiske was rubbing his head in tiredness from having to deal with all the crazy attention.

"The amount of youth today fascinated by your excellent work seem to tire you, milord," Bates commented.

"Don't mention it, Bates," Fiske said as he got up and stretched himself. "While I do admire the respect I'm getting for my work, I find it rather meaningless compared to my latest research."

"You mean the idol you recently found in..." Bates didn't finish his sentence after getting one of the lord's hands to cover his mouth and silence him.

"I thought we agreed to not speak of the Jade Monkey in public, Bates," Fiske scolded.

"My apologies, milord." Bates handed the cup of tea to his master, who drank and enjoyed its Earl Grey flavor. Their conversation had been about a mysterious Jade Monkey idol that Lord Fiske had covered in a monkey temple hidden in the deepest forest of China the archaeologist had ever traveled. The idol had come with a scroll about three other idols spread throughout the world that would give 'Mystical Monkey Power' to whoever gained access to the four idols altogether. Such a treasure hunt was irresistible to Fiske's hungry blue eyes, which is why he chose to keep his discovery of the first idol a secret...for now.

Fiske nearly finished his tea until something bumped on his back: a young girl, barely older than twelve, had tripped, sending the papers and books she was holding. Bates managed to recover the teacup before it smashed on the ground while Lord Fiske grabbed the girl before she fell on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone as he helped her get up.

"I'm so sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No matter," Fiske said as he helped her pick up her possessions from the ground. He had a brief glance at her. Her hickory brown hair was tied back in a ponytail while she had some bangs covering her almond shaped eyes. Her lavender over-blouse covered her peacock blue pants while the girl wore black flats. Her cheeks were covered with faint, but visible freckles, and braces could be seen on her teeth. What really stood out about the girl was her very dark and sharp denim blue eyes, which nearly contrasted Lord Fiske's icy blue ones. Such orbs were...hypnotizing.

The lord's unnoticed glance then moved to the possessions he had helped the girl gather. Much to Fiske's surprise, ninety percent of them were monkey themed.

"The religious symbolism of monkeys throughout history, man's history with his distant tailed cousins, the Chinese Zodiac, and the truths of simian depictions..." Lord Fiske smiled as he briefly went through some of the books the girl had. "I see you share my same field of interest, my child."

"The passion of monkeys?" The girl forgot her recent embarrassment and had a visible, but well-controlled glee projecting itself from her eyes. "Then you're Lord Monty Fiske, the current leading expert on all things simians!"

"Indeed." Lord Fiske mentally mused on how this young child had just called him 'Monty Fiske'. Most of his fans and colleagues called him by his full title, which was a personal mouthful, so hearing a twelve-year-old calling him by a shorter name was quite...interesting. "And you are?"

"Silvia. Silvia Winterfields."

"Charmed," Monty smiled as they shook hands, unaware that his valet was secretly smiling at the scene.

"I read your newest book," Silvia said as she pulled out a brown covered book with a monkey- illustrated cover from her collection. "It was interesting the way you described the ancient worshiping of the god Hanuman just by analyzing the mural carvings...I suppose you've been to the Jakhoo Temple in Shimia?"

"You know about the Hindu temple dedicated to Hanuman?" The lord was now fascinated by how attentive and clearly informed this youngster was in his field.

Silvia pulled away a loose strand of hair from her face and slightly blushed. "My parents and the rest of the older members of my family have been there, but my sister and I have yet to go. You can sort of say that the family has this...hereditary obsession for generations. It might sound ridiculous..."

"Not at all," Monty Fiske reassured her.

"Seriously? You would if you found out that it's kind of a tradition for everyone to be born on the year of the monkey, which makes every member of my family twelve years younger or older than one another. Even my own older sister is twelve years older than me."

"And we are currently the year of the monkey, so shall I correctly assume your twelve-years-old and, according to the zodiac, a water monkey, which is said to be smart, quick-witted, and fond of being in the limelight?"

"Yes, and if I'm correct, you're my sister's age, so you must me a gold monkey, which shares similar traits to the wood one, only confident," Silvia joined in.

 _Now_ she was really impressing the archaeologist. "Quite the intellectual chap, aren't you? Would you care for a signature?"

Honored of getting an autograph from the respected expert on all things simian, Silvia accepted and handed the book discussing Lord Fiske's work. Just as he finished signing the first page and handed it back to the child, a voice was heard from nearly half the room away.

"Silvia! Hurry up, we're leaving!" a female voice called.

"Coming!" Silvia said. "Thank you again, Lord Fiske. It was great to meet you."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Good luck with your research!"

He smiled and watched as Silvia rushed with her belongings to join a woman who, judging by her age and interaction with the twelve-year-old, could only be her older sister.

"Quite a pleasant fan," Lord Fiske commented. "Such an youngster informed in monkeys is what makes the respect for my work meaningful."

"For a peculiar child, Ms Winterfields lost one of her possessions," Bates remarked as he picked something from the floor and handed it to the young lord, who examined it: it was a golden brooch of a monkey with its arms and legs in a circular motion. When flipped backwards, one could see Japanese characters and English words carved on it.

 _Present day_

"'Toshimu, founder of Tai Shing Pek Kwar'."

Monkey Fist had found the brooch from his old days in the large trunk where he kept a majority of scrolls in order to find information of any monkey idol that would help him become the Monkey King. He just happened to run into the brooch while digging through the ancient papers and took the time to look at the brooch again and see the words behind it. Right now, he had just finished reading the words written in Japanese characters.

"'Heirloom of the Winterfields'," he then read the words in English.

He wondered what happened to the twelve-year-old Silvia Winterfields. Had she still continued to be a monkey passionate? Or had she done the same thing most humans did: move on, forget her old interests, and chose to follow a career in science rather than one of those 'magic nonsense lunatics' as some non-believers referred?

Monkey Fist placed the brooch on his desk. He'll go back to his old thoughts later. Right now, he had a new monkey idol to steal in another pathetic American museum.

"Monkey Ninjas, we're going to Washington DC!"


	2. The Simian Witch

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 2: The Simian Witch

 _In the dead of night, at the National Museum of Natural History_

He found it.

Monkey Fist found the idol he was looking for. A proud sneer came out of his mouth as he stared at the Egyptian mummy holding a rusty, golden scepter with the head of a monkey on it. The scepter of Babi. With it, he would finally become the Monkey King.

Without even blinking, he threw one of his fists at the glass that separated him from the scepter. Shards flew to the ground while he successfully grabbed the scepter from the mummy, breaking its arm in the process.

"At long last!" He cried in victory as he held up the scepter of Babi in the air while his monkey ninjas hooted with similar victory noises. "I'll finally become the Monkey King!"

"Yeah, so not gonna happen."

"Oh, super. The cheer squad," Monkey Fist said sarcastically as he turned to find Kim Possible and her pathetic monkey-phobic friend, Ron Stoppable, stand by the doorway. "Come to try to defeat me...again?"

"Yep. Just make it quick, we want to have a good night's sleep before Barkin's history quiz tomorrow," Stoppable commented.

"Well then allow me to give you a permanent slumber! Monkey ninjas attack!"

The monkey ninjas obeyed their master's command and started assaulting Stoppable with full force while Monkey Fist ran his way out of the exhibit. He had to try to scepter of Babi and use it to crush those pathetic teenagers. Kim Possible was about to run and chase him, but seeing the state her sidekick was currently in, she chose to help him instead.

Monkey Fist managed to make his way to the Hall of Bones. The scepter of Babi would grant him the ability to animate and bring to flesh and bones the monkey skeletons in the exhibit. That would be a great test before rising an undead army of monkeys to rule the world!

The monkey man was getting so excited that he failed to see what was running straight at him and accidently bumping into him. The scepter slid on the floor, along with something else. When Monkey Fist got up and back to his senses, he saw an idol of a monkey-headed Buddha made entirely of pure emerald.

"What in the world?" Monkey Fist was confused: he was the only being in the entire planet to steal...excuse me, 'collect' monkey idols.

So who the heck was doing his job?

He reached for the idol, only to be blocked by some sort of red blast. Was he dreaming, or did the blast look like a series of ghostly, red, screeching monkeys?

"Don't _even_ think about stealing my monkey idol," a feminine voice warned. Monkey Fist looked up. He nearly fell off his monkey feet again, but this time he kept himself together.

A young woman, barely in her mid-twenties and could have been at least ten years younger than Monkey Fist himself, was standing before him. She wore a rather particular ninja outfit, which consisted of a tight leotard revealing her midriff and rather graceful curves, loincloths to cover her sex, open-toed, flat thigh high boots, fingerless elbow high gloves, and some sort of short shawl covering her shoulders. Due to the teal-and-purple color range her clothing had, one could have easily mistaken her for Shego, but Shego didn't have a cloth belt tied around the waist with one loose strap hanging out and flowing like a tail. Plus, the ninja woman had a rather magnificent hairstyle: while she had large, smooth strands of hair nearly covering her eyes, she had a large braided ponytail hanging on the back of her head, with a large purple hair elastic that kept it while the remaining strands of hair curled out freely like a monkey's tail. Two things of that woman struck out the most to Monkey Fist: the tattoo she had on her left arm was designed like the symbol of Mystical Monkey Power and her eyes, with healing vertical scars going through them like the Sword in the Stone, had a dark blue color that seemed...familiar to Monkey Fist.

( **Note from the Author: the woman's description is on the story's cover and on Deviantart** )

Basically, that woman was a beauty that must be related to Tai Shing Pek Kwar, from the Monkey Master's perspective.

"I'll return your idol if you'll let me have my scepter back," Monkey Fist said as he pointed at the scepter that laid right behind the woman's feet. The latter looked down and scoffed as she picked up the scepter and examined it.

"You want to take over the world with an army of the dead with the _scepter of Babi_?" She made it sound like a joke while the man looked incredulous.

"I'd ask _you_ why you'd want to take the Emerald Monkey Buddha to turn humans into monkey slaves?" He answered back, using her tactic of sharing information. "Who are you anyway?"

"THERE YOU ARE, MONKEY FIST!"

Oh, Jolly. Kim Possible and the Imposter had managed to reach them and the cheerleader was still in a fighting pose, ready to take action, despite the monkey ninjas blocking the exits and surrounding Team Possible.

"Who are you?" Kim Possible asked when she saw the woman and noticed the idols that the two adults were holding. "Are you working with Monkey Fist?"

"The handsome ninja is named after Monkey Kung Fu?" The woman gave Monkey Fist an impressed look. "Well, aren't you mysterious and clever." Monkey Fist could feel his cheeks burning.

"Aw man!" Ron Stoppable complained. "Not another monkey villain! Why does it always have to be monkeys?" His words caught the attention of the woman, who suddenly had hatred gleaming in her eyes and gritted teeth when she saw the boy.

"Ron Stoppable," she growled and crossed her arms. "It's been years."

"You know the Imposter?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Ron, who is that woman?" Kim Possible asked her sidekick, who denied knowing the woman.

"Think a little bit harder, dummie," the woman told Stoppable. "Think of how about eight years ago, I tried to kill you and make the waters of Lake Wannaweep your grave."

Jaw drops were everywhere, including underneath the masks of the monkey ninjas. The woman had tried to kill Ron Stoppable in the past? Well it seemed to be true, since the sidekick suddenly looked terrified and shook fearfully at the woman.

"Y...You m..m..mean...you're _her? The crazy CIT?_ " he stammered with a voice full of trauma.

"Very good, I see you slightly improved from your idiocy to a degree!" the woman mocked before releasing her fists. Stoppable screamed his heart out when he saw her create bright red blasts full of specter-like red monkeys screeching like demons while Kim Possible looked shocked and Monkey Fist dumbfounded. "Now I can finish my job!"

To that she threw the blasts at the boy, who began to get assaulted by the specter monkeys like a mouse trying to run away from a nest of snakes. Even the monkey ninjas moved away in order to avoid getting hurt.

"RON!" Kim Possible cried out loud before turning towards Monkey Fist. "What did you unleash this time, Monkey Fist? Some sort of monkey witch?"

"Technically, I'm the Simian Witch, but close enough," the woman said.

"The Simian Witch?" Monkey Fist was getting even more interested and sneered. "I knew Toshimu, the creator of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, had a lineage of descendants who practiced Monkey Witchcraft for evil purposes. However, I didn't know that the Simian Witches still roamed the Earth."

"Alas, I'm the last one," the Simian Witch said sadly before glaring angrily at Ron Stoppable, who was still struggling to free himself from the magical monkeys. "And if it weren't for that stupid baboon, I would have been able to save them from extinction!"

"I didn't do anything!" he complained.

"Lies! If you hadn't been so monkey-phobic, I wouldn't have bothered to try killing in that mutated lake and Global Justice wouldn't have locked me up for six years in their special asylum, doing experiments on me, their only prisoner, despite my family's attempts to bail me out! You don't know what it was like to get your magic experimented by science in the hopes of creating weapons, and by the time you get broken out, you find out that everyone in your family has been killed! **None of this would have happened if it weren't for you!** "

"You were the one who liked monkeys!"

"I'm not going to have this conversation. I'll just enjoy watching you strangle yourself to death thanks to my Monkey Witchcraft..."

The Simian Witch had been so busy screaming at Stoppable that she did not see what Monkey Fist did: Kim Possible pulling out her newest gadget, a tranquilizing dart gun. And the cheerleader was aiming the gun at the Simian Witch, who only realized what was going on at the last minute if Monkey Fist hadn't slapped the gun off KIM Possible's hands and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet away and getting attacked by the monkey ninjas on their master's command.

An exit was now available. "Hurry!" He grabbed the Simian Witch by the arm and pulled her as they ran out of the Hall of Bones and towards the nearest staircase that led out of the museum. The monkey ninjas joined them, so Team Possible couldn't be that far away.

"What about your scepter?" she asked with concern. Monkey Fist knew what she meant: during the conflict, she had dropped the scepter of Babi while he had still held onto the Emerald Monkey Buddha. He could have chosen to run off with his minions and prize, but instead he saved her.

"Days like this happen," he said. They reached the locked glass doors.

"Allow me." The Simian Witch waved her spare hand at the doors, making her signature Monkey Witchcraft chew the glass out like an ant army until the glass was gone, giving the villains the opportunity to run away from the museum and Team Possible's eye sight.

 _Later_

Monkey Fist, the Simian Witch, and the monkey ninjas were standing on the roof of a nearby building as they watched the museum get surrounded by police cars. An ambulance was coming to the scene and the monkey-phobic boy that the two simians both hated so much was seen being pulled inside the ambulance.

"Let's hope I broke his windpipes," the Simian Witch muttered. "That spell I shot at him should have been enough to block his breathing for almost two hours and give him an eventual heart attack."

"I'd be personally grateful if he died," Monkey Fist told her. "I've had my own issues with Stoppable."

The Simian gave the Monkey Master an interested glare. His icy blue eyes stared back at her dark blue ones, still trying to figure out why the color seemed so familiar.

"Two monkey-obsessed villains obsessed with killing the same boy and taking over the world," the witch purred as she freely walked the fingers of her right hand up Monkey Fist's chest seductively. An odd flow of energy seemed to go through Monkey Fist's body and into the Simian Witch's fingers, along with a tingling warmth of pleasure. Had another woman like DNAmy, the crazy genetist that Monkey Fist temporarily appreciated for giving him his mutations until she started crushing on him, gone as far as to touch him like that, he'd be trying to free himself screaming, kicking, and wiggling like a worm on a hook.

But the Simian Witch was different: she was evil, she was obviously ambitious, she hated Ron Stoppable, she obviously believed and practiced Monkey Witchcraft, and wanted world domination. And she was a beauty.

Truly, she was Monkey Fist's type of woman.

"And a wielder of Mystical Monkey Power...as I am." Her eyes fluttered at his while the tip of her fingers rested just above the V-neck collar of his ninja garb. "Aside from being a descendant of any Mystical Monkey Power wielder by blood, the same way I am to Toshimu, the only other possible way you could have obtained the power was through the four Jade Idols, Monkey Fist."

"Aren't you intelligent," he smirked before growling in frustration. "I had the power until the Imposter took it as well and destroyed the idols. Kim Possible aside, Stoppable is my one obstacle preventing me from my goal of ruling the world as the Monkey King."

"Guess that makes two of us." By now, the Simian Witch had gone up from resting her hand on Monkey Fist's chest to caressing his cold cheek that started to burn from a blush.

"Here's the idol you were after," Monkey Fist said quickly as he handed her the Emerald Monkey Buddha that the Simian Witch had tried to steal earlier. The woman was stunned but didn't refuse taking back the idol.

"You risked getting the Emerald Monkey Buddha? This is just increasing my guilt of accidently making you lose the scepter of Babi." Her voice was full of genuine guilt.

"Don't be. When you deal with people like Kim Possible and her sidekick at every scheme, you get used to them taking back the idols, sending you to jail, and banging your head on the wall until you find another idol to steal."

"Personally, I wouldn't call it stealing. I'd call it 'rescuing from a dishonorable fate as a museum relic'."

"You certainly have a sense of humor," Monkey Fist chuckled before police car sirens suddenly got louder and the monkey ninjas warned their master that they should start leaving before the authorities started to inspect every building in the area to find the villains.

"I guess our first meeting ends tonight, Simian Witch," Monkey Fist said. "Good luck on your next evil scheme."

The Simian Witch chuckled before snapping her fingers and making a purple business card appear between her index and middle fingers. "Not so fast, Monkey Fist. It's very rude for a lady like myself to leave a man without giving him her number and lair address in case he's ever interested in seeing her again to discuss a possible partnership. Especially if the man is as inspiring as yourself on simian superiority."

"You flatter me," the Monkey Master chuckled as he accepted her card. "I can assure you that a meeting while soon occur, Simian Witch."

"Excellent! Do call me if it turns out that the dumb blonde survived."

"Of course...And how to repay you for the charming gift?" He motioned the business card that she had given him. The Simian Witch smirked before leaning closer to Monkey Fist and giving him a quick peck on the lips, leaving the man stunned and his monkey ninjas to hoot in equal surprise.

"That will do," the Simian Witch said as she pulled away from a still-stunned Monkey Fist and started to teleport away in a vortex of red monkeys. "See you soon, Monkey Fist."


	3. A Witch's Secret and Lair

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 3: A Witch's Secret and Lair

 _About three days later_

_North of_ _Callithrix Jacchus_

 _West of Chlorocebus Sabaeus_

 _The Simian Witch resides where the monkeys cross paths._

Ron Stoppable ended up surviving from the attack back at the museum in DC much to Monkey Fist's frustration. As usual, on the negative side of things, the imposter lived and was still an obstacle.

Positively speaking, Monkey Fist had promised the Simian Witch to reach her if the boy had survived and if the monkey man was interested at doing a partnership with her. Good Heavens did he want to do a relationship with that woman! Usually, when it came to villainous partnerships, Monkey Fist was never a great fan of it either because the other villains were completely incompetent, kept getting defeated by Kim Possible, or simply didn't understand Monkey Fist's fascination with Mystical Monkey Power. The only partnership he ever did was with DNAmy in order to get his monkey hands and feet, but once the mutation was a success and DNAmy began her obsession for Monkey Fist, that was the end of the line.

But the Simian Witch was different. It took only less than one encounter to show how she was worth Monkey Fist's time for a partnership: they had the same obsessions, the same target to kill, and the same desire to rule the world with monkey superiority. And of course, she was incredibly beautiful. The monkey lord still smirked at the memory of the witch flirting with him, caressing his cheek, and the eventual teasing kiss.

But there was one thing that troubled Monkey Fist about the Simian Witch and it was the color of her eyes. That dark blue color...he had a feeling of déjà vu. Like he had maybe seen that color somewhere. Maybe he knew the Simian Witch from somewhere else? After all, he didn't even know who is underneath the Simian Witch appearance. Maybe he knew her from his archaeologist days?

Back to the present: Monkey Fist was sitting at his desk and reading the business card that the Simian Witch had given him. From what he read, he concluded that the Simian Witch was much smarter than other villains: she had placed a complete riddle for the address of her lair. No country, no city, no number, etc., like in the junk mail he saw at Drakken's lair everytime he bothered to attend one of the blue scientist's boy's karaoke nights.

"'North of Callithrix Jacchus. West of Chlorocebus Sabaeus. The Simian Witch resides where the monkeys cross paths.' What could it mean?" Monkey Fist pondered. A knock came from the door and in came a monkey ninja carrying a tray full of tea. Seeing the minion entering his office made Monkey Fist snap his fingers in realization. "Of course! That's it!"

He jumped off his chair and ran towards the paper map of the world that he kept hung on the wall with tape. The monkey ninja looked confused as it watched its master grab a red marker and a ruler and began tracing two lines on the map.

" Callithrix Jacchus and Chlorocebus Sabaeus are the respective scientific names of the common marmoset and the green monkey!" Monkey Fist said as he traced the lines. "The Simian Witch says in her address that she lives at the intersection of the given directions of those monkeys' natural habitats. The common marmoset lives in Northeast Brazil and the green monkey in West Africa. Go further north from the first and further west from the second right where those two territories intersect! There!" He circled the intersection on the map! "An island in the Atlantic Ocean!" He turned towards the monkey ninja. "Go tell the others to get the plane ready! We're going now!"

The monkey nodded and ran out of the office while his master chuckled and started drinking from his cup of Earl Grey. He began to pick up the Simian Witch's business card until he spotted Silvia Winterfield's brooch still lying on his desk.

"Wait a minute, Monty," Monkey Fist told himself. He put down the teacup and grabbed the brooch, examining it closer. Flashes of old and new memories came to his mind as he observed the brooch.

Silvia Winterfield's family heirloom brooch and the Simian Witch's tattoo were both shaped like the symbol of Mystical Monkey Power.

 _Toshimu, founder of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Heirloom of the Winterfields. '_ _I knew Toshimu, the creator of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, had a lineage of descendants who practiced Monkey Witchcraft'_ had said Monkey Fist back at the museum. _You can sort of say that the family has this...hereditary obsession for generations'_ Silvia Winterfields had said when Monty first met her at the convention twelve years ago.

Winterfields was passionate about monkeys...The Simian Witch is as obsessed as Monkey Fist. The flashes in his mind stopped when he made the final realization.

Silvia Winterfields and the Simian Witch both shared the same sharp denim blue eye color.

 _Four hours later_

It took the monkey man and his ninjas about four hours to travel in Monkey Fist's plane from his castle in England to the lair of the Simian Witch on her island.

From the skies, the island was quite large and (surprisingly, even for Monkey Fist himself) geographically shaped like the Mystical Monkey Power symbol. The Simian Witch, he mused, must have managed to use some serious magic to force the island's appearance.

He managed to find a green, flat valley among all that range of tropical flora and landed his plane at ease.

"Here's our stop," he told the monkey ninjas. Monkey Fist and his minions got out of the plane, only to be greeted by the spears of what appeared to be ancient Aztec half-men, half-ape warriors wearing Aztec armor and simian tattoos covering every inch of their skin. The warriors backed away when they saw Monkey Fist's appearance not so different from theirs.

"What brings you to Isla Simia, the ancestral territory of the Simian Witches, brother?" the leader of the warriors asked Monkey Fist.

"I've come to see your mistress," Monkey Fist told the warrior.

The warrior nodded. "Follow us."

The warriors led Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas through the jungle. Almost once every five minutes, the leader would glance at the monkey ninjas in curiosity. "How did you ever manage to get those slightly inferior simians to follow you, brother?" he asked Monkey Fist while ignoring the death glares that the monkey ninjas gave him.

"I trained them," Monkey Fist answered, hiding his small displeasure of the warrior for insulting his minions. Clearly the latter had no idea of what it was like to train wild animals into deadly ninjas. "And how did you and your kin ever get your job as the Simian Witch's henchmen?"

"We aren't henchmen." The jungle's trees started to make way for a pathway, which had rows of pillars on the sides. Each pillar had a stoned statue of a monkey perched and angry-looking like the gargoyles that guarded the walls of Notre Dame. Every step the group took through the pathway led them closer to the pathway's end, which was none other than a huge monkey temple.

But what a monkey temple it was! From the front, it looked like one of those Aztec temples that Monkey Fist had uncovered during some of his old diggings back when he was an archaeologist, but the rest of it looked like mountains with the temples carved right in them. With the monkey mural carvings, pillars, statues, etc., they almost ridiculed the four monkey temples that Monkey Fist had gone to in order to fetch the Jade Idols.

"What a beauty!" he exclaimed. "No ancient human civilization could defeat such glorious monkeyosity! This is worthy of Toshimu's followers!"

"I see you're familiar with the ancestor of the Simian Witches, brother," the warrior leader told Monkey Fist as they walked up the stoned staircase and up the temple's main entrance. "Isla Simia was created by himself. Have you ever heard of Mount Yamanouchi?"

"I have. Toshimu carved the monastery with the Mystical Monkey Power used in the Lotus Blade." Monkey Fist didn't dare to mention of his failed attempt to steal the Lotus Blade from the Yamanouchi School.

"You really are an intellectual, brother!" The warrior slapped Monkey Fist on the shoulder with approval and causing some pain on the monkey man's shoulder. "I can definetly see why the Simian Witch would take interest in you!"

"Do tell," Monkey Fist said as he tended his shoulder.

"Of course. Toshimu carved Isla Simia with the powers of the Lotus Blade. This is where he used Mystical Monkey Powers to create my people, the _Homo Simius_. Before, we were human warriors dying on a battlefield, but Toshimu used his power to mix our dying bodies with those of younger monkeys, thus saving us from death in a new, stronger form."

"Fascinating." They were now walking through a stone hallway. The leader briefly stopped to show a series of Aztec paintings that went with his story.

"Eventually, Toshimu developed human followers in Tai Shing Pek Kwar to carry on his beliefs while we, on the other hand, we're charged to create the Jade Idols that would contain Toshimu's Mystical Monkey Power after he died in order to carry on the power. But his human followers betrayed him: once Toshimu was dead, the human warriors came to Isla Simia and took the Idols. They claimed we would use Toshimu's powers to dominate the human species. We had never desired to do such a thing, but because of their false accusations, we had a thirst for vengeance. My ancestors have all tried to recover the Idols but to no avail."

"Then I fear I bring you bad news," Monkey Fist's tone turned bitter. "The idols have been destroyed."

"WHAT?" The warriors all made angry noises. "How did this happen."

"Ron Stoppable."

"The boy our mistress loathes so much? No wonder!" the leader grimaced. "We should have known he'd do such a thing!"

"Part of the reason I'm here is because the Simian Witch told me to find her if the buffoon survived from her latest attack," Monkey Fist explained his reason of being here.

"Then why on earth are we delaying you? Let's go!"

They reached the end of the hallway, which only down another large flight of stairs, only this time they led straight into a large courtyard made of sedimentary stones and what appeared like rows and columns of altar tables. Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas were now solely led by the leader of the Homo Simius down the stairs and into the courtyard, passing by numerous wild monkeys that ran amok in the courtyard and occasionally stopped to see the visitors.

A strange tingle of energy ran through Monkey Fist's body, as if it were reaching out for his Mystical Monkey Power. His eyes darted around the altars, which he could have sworn came from them. As if reading his mind, the Homo Simius leader stopped at the nearest altar. "This courtyard is the funeral ground of every existing Simian Witch."

"You're saying we're walking in a graveyard?" the monkey man tensed a bit: he never liked going to graveyards ever since his parents died during his childhood.

"Indeed. Every time a Simian Witch dies, the body is buried here at the temple of Isla Simia, which is their holy ground as the descendants of Toshimu. It does happen sometimes when the bodies can't be recovered or none of their remains have been found. I assume you heard of the latest tragedy? Our current Simian Witch, our mistress, just lost every single member of her family in a fire."

"She mentioned being locked up for years until she got broken out..." Monkey Fist got cut off when a shrill scream got closer and eventually, a teenage boy came crashing onto the funeral tomb the group happened to be closest to. Miraculously, it did not break or anything.

"Who is this?" Monkey Fist asked the leader while pointing at the boy. He could have been around the age of Ron Stoppable, only he had swampy black hair, olive grey skin, grey marks underneath his black eyes, wore only a green T-Shirt and black shorts, and walked barefooted.

"That's Gil Moss, with only one L in 'Gil', the mistress'...apprentice in villainy." The Homo Simius leader shook his head in annoyance before turning to Gil, who got of the tomb and rubbed his hair. "Fish boy, what did you do _now_?"

"Long story short, I told the boss the real identity of that guy she knew, she freaked out, I made a few jokes, and she catapulted me out the window," Gil answered.

"What 'guy' are you talking about?"

"You know, the guy she ran into at the museum in DC while getting the Monkey Buddha. Monkey Fist. She told me that she found him interesting and gave him her business card and hoped that, hey, even if the squeeb died, he'd come by for a visit. So I told her: 'Gee, I can't believe your still geeking on Lord Fiske even after twelve years!'"

Monkey Fist completely said nothing during the entire conversation. The Simian Witch had been 'geeking' on him, as the boy said, for _twelve years_?

"Then she said: 'What the Hell are you talking about? I wasn't talking about Lord Monty Fiske, but of Monkey Fist'," Gil continued. "And then I told her: 'How long _have_ you been in that asylum? 'Monkey Fist' is an anagram of 'Monty Fiske'! Almost everybody knows that the old archaeologist is that exact villain!'" Gil laughed. "You should have seen her spitting out her coffee in shock and acting all-embarrassed. I mean, she literally flirted with her childhood idol and she didn't even realize it!"

"Good lord, the mistress must be humiliated!" The Homo Simius leader said, his voice full of worry. "And what did you say that provoked her to shoot you out of a window?"

"I said: 'Well look on the positive side. It's not like you were going to walk to him anyway, say that you were his biggest fan since you were twelve and kept reading about his work to the point where you nearly built a shrine-to-go underneath her bunk at Camp Wannaweep..."

An explosion of red light came from the nearest building and a blast similar to a meteorite flew towards the group. It landed in a circle of monkey flames and out came the Simian Witch, her hair messed up and her tired eyes burning with humiliation and anger, bursting through the fire and grabbing Gil by the neck, literally lifting him off the ground.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO **NOT SPEAK OF THE SHRINE!** " she roared at Gil. "OTHERWISE YOU CAN KISS YOUR APPRENTICESHIP IN VILLAINY SAYANORA AND GO BACK TO HENCHCO EMPTY-HANDED!"

"Aren't you at least going to say hi to Monkey Fist?" Gil gagged as he pointed at the monkey man in question. The Simian Witch turned her head and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment when she saw him.

"Monkey Fist?" She let go of Gil, who crashed onto the rocky pavement.

"Hello, Silvia." The solemn words came out of his mouth directly. The Simian Witch tensed at the name, but she said nothing, thus confirming to Monkey Fist what he had theorized before coming here.

Silvia Winterfields and the Simian Witch were the same person.

 _A throneroom in the temple, much later_

"Such a pleasure to see you again, if you exclude our brief interaction at the museum."

After excusing themselves from Gil and the leader of the Homo Simius, the Simian Witch, aka Silvia Winterfields, led Monkey Fist to her office, which was none other than a throneroom messy with monkey statues, bookshelves full of manuscripts and scrolls, a working table with scrambled notes, a chemistry set meant for a sorcerer, and the Emerald Monkey Buddha, and one humongous statue of a sitting, praying orangutan. Judging by the Arabian silk laying on the statue's crossed legs, one could assume that this is what the Simian Witch used to sit on the statue as if it were a throne.

"I must admit I'm...quite surprised you came...Lord Fiske," the Simian Witch said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. An old gesture that she did when she was a child at the convention where she and Monkey Fist met.

Monkey Fist pulled out something from his garb. "I believe you dropped this after the convention twelve years ago," he said, showing her the golden monkey brooch.

"My family heirloom!" Without blinking, she took it from Monkey Fist's hand and looked at it with happiness. "I thought I lost it! My mother nearly killed me when I told her I didn't know where it was!" Her face then changed from happiness to bitterness. "But what difference does it make? She's dead, along with the rest of my family."

"My deepest apologies," Monkey Fist said. "If I may ask, how did they suddenly disappear?"

"A fire apparently burned the mansion down and everyone in it. My grandfather was the only one who managed to avoid the disaster and break me out of the ghastly asylum that Global Justice kept me in. I was way behind in my training to follow the family footsteps, but he managed to fulfill my training before he passed away last year. Now here I am, hiding in my ancestral territory, completely hidden from the radars and satellites of Global Justice, seeking revenge on my family's killers and Ron Stoppable and continuing the Simian Witches' traditions for simian world dominance..." She sat down on her silk seat on the statued orangutan's legs. "But judging by your presence, I'm guessing that Stoppable lived?"

"Afraid so," Monkey Fist nodded grimly.

"My first scheme and I could only fetch the idol," she muttered.

"Look on the positive side, at least you left with the idol," Monkey Fist said. "And Team Possible was unable to stop you."

"Yes, but you're the one that got me out," she pointed out. "If you hadn't stopped Kim Possible from shooting her dart at me, I would have most likely gotten a one-way ticket back to my old prison."

She was on the verge of giving up: her face instantly sold it out. Monkey Fist placed a strong hand underneath the Simian Witch's chin and rose it up, making her look at him with her denim blue eyes.

"You know, you never told me what you were going to do with the Emerald Monkey Buddha," he encouraged, pushing the button he was looking for. "I mean, working by two at a scheme can't be worse than working solo, right?"

The Simian Witch frowned. " _You_ , a professional, still want to do a partnership with _me_ , an amateur?"

"Said amateur is currently acting as a tutor to a much more inexperienced in villainy amateur. You shouldn't be too modest to admit that you were rather evil back at the museum."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "I happen to come from a lineage of malevolent sorcerers and wielders of Mystical Monkey Powers! My ancestors excelled at committing evil! My grandfather's father is actually the one who created the gases used in gas chambers back in World War II..." She stopped ranting when she noticed Monkey Fist smirking with pleasure. "You were just trying to make me snap out of my misery, weren't you?" she asked drily.

"Precisely." Monkey Fist smirked. The Simian Witch may be a clever sorceress as she had previously shown, but Silvia Winterfields was clearly still new to the field, which gave the Monkey Fist a upper hand in case she ever dared to double-cross him. "So, does the proposition still stand?" He asked.

The Simian Witch stared at him, arms crossed and eyebrows arched to hint that she was thinking rather seriously about the situation. Let's not forget: aside from Monkey Fist's recent trick, his obvious evil expertise, and his ability to understand the riddle used to describe her location, the Simian Witch had also been ridiculed about her idolizing Lord Monty Fiske since she was a child. Good thing Gil didn't give a further description of her old shrine!

Finally, she hid her ponderings with an evil smirk.

"Yes. It does," she answered as they shook hands.


	4. New Year, New Plague Part 1

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 4: New Year, New Plague Part 1

"You intend to smash the Emerald Monkey Buddha in order to use the remains as ingredients for a plague-infesting potion that you intend to spread throughout the world and turn every human into monkeys obeying your every command?" Monkey Fist frowned. He and the Simian Witch were sitting at her working table, going through the notes that the sorceress had taken and discussing her main idea for the Emerald Monkey Buddha scheme. Gil, in the meantime, was busy making them tea.

"Of course," the Simian Witch said. "I didn't steal that Buddha just to decorate my office!"

Monkey Fist frowned. "This is a despicable scheme, a madman's folly that will destroy humanity and break the balance between man and nature!"

"Oh..." The Simian Witch sounded disappointed until Monkey Fist started laughing evilly.

"I LOVE IT!" he exclaimed. "A brilliant idea, my dear! Just imagine! All humans gone from the surface of the earth, with monkeys as the dominant species, and us, their superiors, as their Supreme Monkey Rulers!"

The Simian Witch clasped her hands together in glee. Her smile clearly showed that she was enjoying getting praised by her childhood idol, but remained calmed in order to avoid acting like a paranoid fangirl.

"So, what do we need to get the potion ready?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Well, I already have all the ingredients to make the potion," the Simian Witch said as she tapped her fingers on the head of the Emerald Monkey Buddha. "I just need two little things to make the potion work. You see, the plague will be like any other diseases such as the flu: once a person gets in touch with a contaminated victim, they also get infected. But in order to give the plague a very powerful, global effect, I need to set it up on some sort of timer that, at a given time, will explode into one big monkey plague catastrophe worthy of a major nuclear explosion." She balled up her fists before bursting them open, using these gestures to symbolize bombs. "Also, I need to figure out a way to spread such a ticking bomb in almost every country in the world to ensure our...international slavery."

"I see." Monkey Fist rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, this is getting complicated..."

"Why not just insert the virus into Smarty Mart products and have it explode on next week on February 8th?" Gil asked as he brought a tray with teacups, a kettle full of Earl Grey, and a candle made of sandalwood incense.

"What are you talking about?" the Simian Witch muttered.

"February 8th is the first day of the Chinese New Year, and this year is the year of the monkey," Gil explained. "So what could be a better date to take over the world and enslave the new monkey people at the dawn of a new era?"

"A genius' idea, my boy!" Monkey Fist told Gil. "Why haven't I thought about it before?" We walked towards the nearest window that gave a view of the courtyard occupied by wild monkeys running around the tombs of the Simian Witch's ancestors. "The Year of the Monkey will bring us good fortune for our quest. If we set the plague to explode on the day of the New Year, luck will be on our side!"

"Due to the potion's twenty-four-hour rule..." the Simian Witch began saying as she wrote things down on a clipboard.

"Twenty-four-hour rule?" Gil and Monkey Fist asked together.

"Right. I forgot to mention that it takes a whole day for the transformation of the plague-infected humans to become permanent," she said. "Fortunately, no cure has been confirmed for the plague."

The two men sighed in relief.

"So we set the plague to explode at 1am on February 8th and by midnight, only monkeys will rule the world! I'll just have to throw a cursed timer in the potion to ensure of it."

"That settles when we cast the plague, but what about your idea of involving Smarty Mart in all of this?" Monkey Fist asked Gil. "Honestly, I've never been a fan of that cheap, repulsive discount-saving store."

"That cheap, repulsive discount-saving store is a highly global supermarket chain!" Gil pulled out a green laptop, placed it on the table, and showed a virtual map of the world. A thousand mini brains with nerdy smiles on them filled every inch of every country after Gil clicked the screen. "There are 198 countries in the world, and every city and town has a Smarty Mart store with a new one opening every day." He then clicked another button and seven factory icons appeared, one on each continent. "Since we're talking plague here, we'll probably want to transfer the potion into the one thing that Smarty Mart customers never miss to buy daily: food.

"Smarty Mart gets its food products from seven 'plantations', as they call it, from different areas in the world. Each of them is in charge of producing, catering, and perfectioning a certain food group or product before delivering them every week to every Smarty Mart in the world via trucks, planes or boats.

"The Amazonian plantation takes care of the fruits and vegetables, the one in Hong Kong caters seafood, Canada goes for the meat and beans, Egypt takes care of every beverage, Germany is in charge of the grains, Australia covers the fats and sugars, and the frozen goods go to team Antarctica.

"Today's February first and the next deliveries from those plantations to every single Smarty Mart is due in three days. If we want the plague potion to be transferred into the food products, we need to do it ASAP!"

"We're exactly do you get all this information from, my boy?" Monkey Fist asked Gil while the Simian Witch kept scribbling in her clipboard.

"Eh. I know this cheap villain and basically knows everything about Smarty Mart since he used to be an employee there," Gil shrugged. "But you know how it goes: Kim Possible beats him, he went to jail, and since his mom wouldn't bail him out, he just completed his years of service and legally got out. He was one of the villains I met at HenchCo while I was seeking an apprenticeship in villainy. But after getting bored of him talking nothing about Smarty Mart discount savings and other cheap ideas of world takeover, I cut off the interview."

"And to think that the boring interview just gave us all the info we need for _our_ global takeover," the Simian Witch replied sarcastically as she finished writing on her clipboard and showed Gil the notes she wrote, which were actually part of a grading chart. "To think you just got an A for villainous inspiration, which so far promoted your current average to 69%."

Gil held his fists up in victory and pride. "Alright! I'm soon gonna get close to a 100% and move from apprentice in villainy to full-time sidekick!"

"You're training him to become your _sidekick_?" Monkey Fist nearly dropped his jaw at the Simian Witch. Clearly, he did not understand why she was doing such a thing. From Monkey Fist's perspective, and especially after his encounters with Ron Stoppable, he saw sidekicks as nuisances compared to effective minions or perfect partners-in-crime. The only exception in sidekicks was Shego to Drakken but even she wasn't a big factor in the 'achievements' of her employer. That's why Monkey Fist preferred to be the main one in charge to his monkey ninjas, and currently the status and cunningness of the Simian Witch made him want to have her as his partner-in-crime.

But why in the Lord's name would a powerful sorceress like the Simian Witch bother to have a mortal sidekick like this boy Monkey Fist hardly knew?

Meanwhile, the Simian Witch hadn't responded to Monty's question with anything else except a glare that said ' _I prefer to not discuss it in public_.' The group then proceeded to discuss on how to transfer the plague potion into the plantations: two teams would go take care of three plantations, one on the East and one on the West, and transfer a plague sample into the main product generators of each facilities. The first team to take care of its three assigned plantations would take care of the plantation in Antarctica.

"Homer (the leader of the _Homo Simius_ that Monkey Fist had met earlier) and I will take care of the plantations in Egypt, Germany, and Hong Kong while you go with Monkey Fist for the Amazonian, Canadian, and Australian ones," the Simian Witch told Gil.

Monkey Fist frowned. "Are you certain you trust me enough to team up with...your apprentice?"

"Yes." The sorceress' sharp denim blue eyes shot a mixed glare of anger, disappointment, and thought. "After spending so much time with my mystical _Homo Simius_ loyalists, he needs to spend more...educational time with a fellow _and more experienced_ mutant. Besides, after his latest mistake, he's grounded from using marine navigation or any of my teleportation spells for travel, so he'll have to hitch a ride on your plane."

"I see." Monkey Fist nodded before quickly glancing at Gil, who had slightly lowered his head in shame and guilt. The monkey man could tell that the boy was being punished for inadvertently causing Silvia Winterfields to get humiliated in front of Monkey Fist. The latter had to admit: while DNAmy's constant advances repulsed him, he had always found Winterfield's fangirl behavior towards him as a child quite adorable and the fact that she still secretly admired him, yet was embarrassed to admit it, in her adult years quite respectable.

But concerning Gil, he got even more confused: why did the Simian Witch bother to have the boy as an apprentice and eventual sidekick if he was bothering her in occasional humiliating ways? And what did she mean by 'fellow and more experienced mutant'? So far, he looked normal on the outside, unlike Monkey Fist with his monkey mutations.

"So," Monkey Fist broke the silence, "shall we get started?"

 _Hours later, in the Amazonian plantation_

They had managed to sneak into the Amazonian plantation, which seriously looked more like a scientific base surrounded by an army of field crops than a friendly farm for a friendly company like Smarty Mart, without triggering the alarms and alerting the guards of their presence.

Monkey Fist, his monkey ninjas, and Gil had gone through an air vent until they reached what appeared to be a large hangar, with pesticide trucks lining up to get filled by a large green liquid tank that stood at the end of the room, precisely right in front of the air vent where the villains were hiding.

"That's the tank where they keep the pesticides used to 'filter' the fruits and vegetables. All these trucks here are getting filled by this tank and delivering the chemicals to the fields for spraying," Gil whispered.

"Time to make some unfiltered damage," Monkey Fist snickered as he pulled out a portable glass cylinder full of poison green liquid and bubbles shaped like monkey skulls. He prepared to crawl out and head for the tank until Gil stopped him.

"Hang on! If we make a breach on the tank, we might alert the guards, or worse, create a waste of the pesticide." He looked around until he saw pipes connected to the wall and the tank. White liquid could be seen going through it. "These pipes connect the tank to the plantation's lab. If I can just find a weak spot..." He crawled under the pipe and examined it until he spotted an area where some liquid was leaking from the pipe and onto the floor. "Here! That's where we'll transfer the potion!"

"Perfect," Monkey Fist said as he attached a syringe needle at the end of the cylinder and placed it right at the spot that Gil showed him. They watched as the plague potion transferred into the pipes and the white chemicals turned into a green liquid similar to the one that the cylinder briefly held. The now infected pesticides traveled into the tank, which the villains now new was fully infected and serving its plague to the pesticides trucks before heading to the crops.

The villains snuck out through the way they came from and abandoned the plantation in order to head back to the jungle and reach the cave where they parked Monkey Fist's jet just one hour away from the plantation by foot.

"You know, my boy, I've been meaning to ask," Monkey Fist told Gil as they walked, "why did the Simian Witch call you a mutant?"

"Oh," Gil hesitated. "Well...Hang on a second. We're just walking peacefully in the middle of the jungle just like that and we're not getting the usual surprise attack from Team Possible?"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

Good thing that Monkey Fist pulled Gil out of the way, otherwise Kim Possible would have jumped on them from the branch she was recently perched on and tackled them to the ground. Ron Stoppable fell from a nearby branch and nearly lost his pants until he put them back in place.

"Monkey Fist! We're taking you back to jai-" Kim Possible began before noticing Gil standing right next to Monkey Fist. " _Gil_? You finally got cured from your mutation? But...what are you doing with Monkey Fist?"

"That's none of your business!" Gil snapped, which indicated to Monkey Fist that Gil must have had a bad experience with Team Possible. "Great to see you again, squeeb!" Venom came out of those words.

"GILL?" the buffoon exclaimed in full paranoia. "What the heck are the two worst mutants I've ever met in my life together?!" He paused. "Wait. Are you Gil or _Gill_?"

"I don't see the difference," Monkey Fist said drily.

"Oh, he means my two personas," Gil explained. "'1-L' Gil is who I am currently, but '2-L' Gill is who I am like **this**!" By the time he said ''2-L' Gill', a green aura enveloped the boy, and a Hulk-like transformation turned Gil Moss into Gill, a swamp like, fish-man monster nearly two inches taller than Monkey Fist and bulkier. Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas took a step back in shock. So that's why the Simian Witch and Homer called Gil Moss 'mutant' and 'fish-boy' respectively! He was an fish-man mutant!

"Fascinating..." the monkey man gasped.

Ron Stoppable screamed like a little girl.

"I...I don't understand!" Kim Possible stammered. "How on earth can you morph from Gil Moss to Gill? The people at the lab you were sent to should have cured you back to normal!"

"Yeah! And last time we checked, they completely purified that mutagenic water cavern where you mutated yourself the last time!" Stoppable added.

" **Like I have to tell you**!" Gill said in a monstrous voice that sounded like gurgling water before shooting blasts of muck at Stoppable and Possible, who did the best they could to avoid it. By the time Gill stopped spitting at them, Team Possible had managed to avoid his blasts but realized that they were surrounded by swamp muck moving towards them and burning the grass like acid on skin.

" **Did I mention that mere contact with my new creep muck will fry you like fish in a frying pan?** " Gill taunted before morphing back to normal.

"We'd love to stay and watch you die," Monkey Fist said with sincere sadism, "but we really must go. Ta-ta!"

The villains ran away, leaving Team Possible to deal with the creep muck, reached the parked jet and set off for Canada. Monkey Fist set the jet on autopilot in order to join Gil at the armchairs and drink some Earl Grey tea that the monkey ninjas served. The monkey man couldn't help but notice that the boy looked rather grim despite his latest victory.

"Gil," he asked, finally using the boy's name, "how exactly did you get involved with Kim Possible and that buffoon, Stoppable?"

The teen looked up at the monkey man with anger in his eyes similar to the dark red ones that Gill had. "It started with that squeeb, Ron Stoppable, and my mentor."

"The Simian Witch?" Monkey Fist frowned. Then it hit him. Back at the museum in DC, Stoppable had called the Simian Witch a 'crazy CIT' while the Simian Witch mentioned having attempted to drown the boy in a 'Lake Wannaweep'. The name reminded Monkey Fist of the day he first met Team Possible in order to retrieve the last Jade Idol: Kim Possible had explained how Stoppable's monkey-phobia was triggered in a camp named just like the lake.

"You three knew each other at Camp Wannaweep," he said quietly.

Gil looked down at the teacup he was holding. "It was eight years ago. I was ten, the squeeb nine, and the Simian Witch- she was just Silvia Winterfields back then- was sixteen and a Counselor In Training, aka CIT."

"You know, Camp Wannaweep was a nasty place for morons and cowards like the squeeb: bugs in the cabins, poison oak nearly everywhere, crazy animals, bullies everywhere, bad lake, and parents who never wanted to take you back home despite you calling and begging them a million times. But for me, it was paradise. I enjoyed bullying the squeeb whenever I wanted to."

Monkey Fist smirked as he pictured a young Gil constantly beating the pathetic imposter.

"Silvia was different back then, though." Monkey Fist's attention perked at the mention of the Simian Witch. "At first, she was one of the rare older people at Camp Wannaweep who was actually nice to Stoppable. She even stepped in whenever she ran into me bullying him and had my chores doubled.

"Then, one day, it all stopped. She stopped being the protective CIT that Ron knew and the only thing he liked about Camp Wannaweep. He started to get cold stares from her, she let the bullies pick on him, and she even threatened to lock him out of his cabin if he continued to complain. When she told me one day to sink the squeeb's head in a toilet, I knew that something was up. That's when I learned that, because Ron got traumatized by his sole bunkmate, the camp's hyperactive monkey mascot Bobo the Chimp, his new monkey-phobia repulsed Silvia, who had inherited her family's fascination in simians and was such a huge fan of your work." He then whispered nervously: "You already know about her to-go shrine that she kept underneath her bed."

Monkey Fist nodded in comprehension before Gil continued his story.

"Finally, about a week later, everyone heard the screams of some tortured kid like those you hear in horror movies. We all rushed to the lake and found Silvia standing at the edge of the catwalk and hanging Ron Stoppable head first over the lake's waters. But...she was even more different than usual: now she was like glowing with a red aura, as if she was letting rage and hatred consume her, and holding her hand in the air while demonic, ghost-like red monkeys were encircling the squeeb and squeezing him like a boa. It's like she was using magic to suck the life out of him before even trying to drown him.

"Eventually, the counselors pinned her down and rescued the squeeb. They called Global Justice in order to have this madwoman locked up in prison for attempted murder and next thing you knew, Silvia was severely restrained with metal bounds paralyzing her and screaming as they took her away. From what I learned years later, they didn't put her in jail like you and other villains would get nor was she sent to some sort of lab to be cured like I was everytime I failed as '2-L' Gill. No, Global Justice had created a special asylum just for Silvia -literally; she was the only prisoner- and did experiments on her in the hopes of using her magic to improve their weapons. You know those two marks she has going through her eyes?" Gil used his fingers to trace vertical lines over his eyes as if it to imitate those of the Simian Witch. "She got them when they did some sort of experiment on her to see if she had some vision powers that would enhance target aiming for missiles."

"The barbarians!" Monkey Fist muttered. Now he understood even more why Silvia Winterfields had turned towards villainy: her hatred towards Ron Stoppable had boiled in her to the point that she nearly sucked the life of the boy.

Personally, he understood that.

"So this explains her transformation, but what about yours?" he asked Gil.

"The lake."

"The lake?"

"Bullying the squeeb aside, I loved to swim. I could spend a lifetime living only in water if I wanted! Well...it kinda happened."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"One day, maybe two weeks after Silvia got arrested, I refused to go to my afternoon arts and crafts session and sneaked into the afternoon swimming session even though I already took it in the morning. Stoppable was supposed to have the afternoon swimming session, but the lake's...unwelcoming appearance made him skeptical of going in, so he managed to make us change sessions. In the end, I got a full day of only swimming and him arts and crafts for the rest of the summer.

"But because of the toxin remnants of Science Camp, one of the other camps surrounding the lake besides Camp Wannaweep, the lake's waters were polluted. The camps had to shut down because of such a dangerous pollution. The squeeb had gone home a week before this...and..." He was afraid to finish his sentence.

Monkey Fist got the message. "You got mutated into '2-L' Gill just for spending full days into the polluted lake."

"It was the squeeb's fault if I ended up getting mutated and hid in the lake, unable to go back home. Like Silvia, I desired vengeance, and after tracking Stoppable twice at Middleton High and sending false announcements of cheerleading competitions in order to trap him and the Middleton High cheerleaders, Kim Possible included, I tried to turn them into mutants like me as vengeance. But everytime he defeated me and everytime I was sent to a scientific lab in order to be cured."

Before the monkey man could ask, Gil held out his hand and said: "You'll probably ask why I went back to being Gill after being cured during my first stay at the lab. Well, as much as I hated being a fish-monster, I hated being human even more."

"So how did you manage to get out the second time you were sent to the lab?"

"It was Silvia, now fully morphed into the Simian Witch, who bursted me out of the lab out of...respect for an anti-Stoppable and sympathy for the nightmare I was enduring in the lab for the second time. My voluntary exposure to the toxin water that mutated me the first time had made my molecular metabolism unstable during my second visit at the lab; the scientists had a hard time using the antidote they inserted on me the last time. I still don't understand how she managed to do it and with which spell, but the Simian Witch casted some sort of Monkey Witchcraft spell that finally granted me the ability to morph from Gil Moss to Gill and vice-versa at will. She disappeared as soon as she put the spell on me. Since I had nowhere to go and, honestly, who would want to be around an evil fish-man mutant, I spent the next four months working at HenchCo as a new member of Jack Hench's Y.E.A.R.N Program."

"Y.E.A.R.N?" Monkey Fist frowned as he finished his cup of tea. "I never heard of it."

It stands for Younger Evil And Real Nuisances," Gil explained. "Jack Hench has been trying this new thing of preparing younger people interested in pursuing villainy as a career before they get hired by professional villains to be trained as their apprentices, before eventually becoming their paid, full-time sidekicks until the Y.E.A.R.N trainee has reached the peak of becoming a fully-prepared, independent, and professional criminal."

"And how long have you been in the Y.E.A.R.N Program by the time the Simian Witch came and hired you?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Two months and a half. Usually, it takes about six months of training before Jack Hench thinks that a trainee is ready to be a villain's apprentice, but I was desperate for employment, so I murdered myself day and night in order to ace Jack Hench's classes and get a sort of honors' position. But even though I made it around the top, I had a hard time getting villains to hire me during the interviews, mostly because I either didn't see why I should serve villains like them or they didn't see why they should hire a muck-spitting fish-man mutant. I was about to give up until the Simian Witch came to get some documents from HenchCo in order to get more informed on the latest villainous trends, weapons, and schemes, and she ran into me and Jack Hench on that day. She told Hench she knew me and was willing to personally train me without having to go through the interview. Whether she was just being sympathetic or needed me for personal stuff, I owe her big for signing the papers with Hench and making me her apprentice. Voila, story of my life."

Monkey Fist said nothing, for he was rather stunned and fascinated by the story that Gil had told him. Clearly, Gill and the Simian Witch had both dealt with hardships and transformations, courtesy of Ron Stoppable, and were currently dealing with some issues of adaptations in the field of villainy. After all, they were still amateurs. Smart, dangerous, and powerful, but still amateurs. He could definetly relate to that.

Now Monkey Fist knew where to find powerful partners in crime worth his time.


	5. New Year, New Plague Part 2

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 5: New Year, New Plague Part 2

 _About two days before the Grand Day_

They had managed to transfer the plague into the plantations. By now, all the food infected by the Monkey Plague was transported at all the Smarty Marts in the world. Since Smarty Mart always offered 'amazing' sales prices for events like the Chinese New Year, people must be crazy enough to not join the lines and make it to the sales. Even if they didn't eat the food, just touching it would be enough to send the plague's germs at them and grant the victims the ability to pass them out to others.

"I double checked and re-checked for the hundredth time all my spell books and anything else related to our little scheme," the Simian Witch said as she put away some books inside a trunk with a monkey-shaped lock.

"And?" Monkey Fist asked while he was staring at one of the mural paintings of the dirty walls of the library that the Simian Witch possessed in her lair. It wasn't as comfortable and clean like the one he had back in his castle, but at least the air breathed of ancient parchment and the library's old-fashioned appearance looked more decent than the modernized libraries that Americans loved to hang out at.

"I confirm that the plague has no cure!" the Simian Witch said victoriously. "When the clock strikes midnight on the New Year, there won't be another human walking the Earth, except you and I, since the Mystical Monkey Power running in our veins will make us immune to the plague, and Gil, since his mutations have weakened his human parts!"

"Excellent! But...doesn't that mean that Stoppable won't be affected by the plague?" Monkey Fist pointed out.

He made a valid point. During the first few days of their partnership, Monkey Fist had told the Simian Witch of how he got Mystical Monkey Power through the Jade Idols only for the Imposter to get some of the power as well and smash the idols. The Simian Witch had been angry at the reveal of the boy she loathed destroying a powerful source of monkey magic created by the leftovers of the soul of her ancestor Toshimu.

"I'd rather want his head on my wall than have him as a monkey slave...even if he's brainwashed," she muttered.

Monkey Fist grinned at her vile declaration as he approached her and placed a hand underneath her chin, lifting it so that he could stare into her denim blue eyes.

"Don't worry, my dear," he reassured her. "Consider having his corpse as a New Year present, my dear."

The Simian Witch gave a twisted grin, one that screamed both sadistic eager at the notion of Ron Stoppable dying as a great way to celebrate their triumph and glee that her partner and childhood idol was treating her like a cherished item. Monkey Fist greatly admired that devoted fan and formidable partner of his, but a corner of his head reminded him that the Simian Witch was still an uncontrollable force of nature that needed taming. Gil's story between his and the monkey man's trip to the Canadian plantation about how Silvia Winterfields fell into the crack of evil was marked on Monkey Fist's mind like a stamped document.

A knock was heard on the door. Monkey Fist let go of the Simian Witch and they straightened themselves back to their formal attitude. "Enter!" she said rather calmly, as if she hadn't been acting like a geeking twenty-four-year-old woman with Monkey Witchcraft powers a few minutes later.

Homer stepped inside. "Mistress, milord, I have come to see if you needed anything else to be prepared for your grand day."

"Uh..." The Simian Witch didn't know what to tell Homer. She turned towards Monkey Fist. "What _were_ we planning on doing while the human population gets turned into monkeys and slaves?"

"I haven't thought about it." Monkey Fist scratched his head in thought. "Celebrate?"

"Well then I hope you aren't planning to celebrate with bombs, milord," Homer said. He almost sounded like he was desperate, much to the confusion of the two monkey villains. "Fish-boy wants to blow up a town to celebrate the New Year of the Monkey."

 _Much later_

"GIL MOSS!" the Simian Witch screamed. Monkey Fist had to cover his ears from her loud shouting. "What have I told you about doing technology experiments on my roofdeck?!"

Homer had led them to a flat roofdeck somewhere in the East Wing of the temple in Isla Simia. The afternoon sky was of a pure shade of blue and the air was a mix of jungle fragrance and ocean breeze. Monkey Fist wouldn't have been surprised if this island were a tourist attraction had it not belonged to a villain for her lair.

When they reached the roofdeck, they found Gil sitting on the stone floor and crafting what appeared to be bombs made of taped firecrackers, dynamites, and other explosives that you would definetly not find at a regular store. But the scariest bomb out of all the handcrafted ones that laid out in front of them was a giant rocket shaped like those used for fireworks and half the size of Monkey Fist's own jet, made of at least a hundred of all the explosives that were listed previously.

"I'm not going to explode the roof again!" Gil said in defense as he taped another stick of dynamite on his giant rocket. "I'm just making New Year bombs!"

"And _who_ gave you permission to do so?" the Simian Witch demanded. "Last time you made a bomb, you destroyed a quarter of my temple!"

"It was an accident!"

"My point!" the Simian Witch then shook her head. "You destroyed priceless shrines that my predecessors used to make sacrifices to Hanuman..."

Monkey Fist tried to take the calmer approach. "Gil, since when do you make bombs? I mean, with your mutant skills..."

"Mutant skills aside, I have a few technological skills behind my sleeves." Gil shrugged. "First time I trapped Team Possible at the abandoned Camp Wannaweep, I used the tools from the nearby and equally vacant Camp Tech to send a fake cheerleading competition announcement at Middleton High and jam the systems so that they couldn't call the authorities."

"You did that?" Monkey Fist asked in impressment.

Gil gave a proud grin.

"That still doesn't explain the bombs," his boss said flatly.

"Oh, come on!" Gil complained. "You and Monkey Fist get to celebrate the New Year of the Monkey by bombing a monkey plague and rule the world, so why can't I throw my own bombing parade in Middleton?"

The Simian Witch snorted. "What kind of sick person lives in a dumb town called _Middleton_?"

"Ron Stoppable."  
All eyes turned towards Monkey Fist, whose icy blue eyes gleamed with evil while he rubbed his monkey hands with bloodthirsty lust.

"Say again?" Homer asked.

"Gil is a genius," Monkey Fist said. "Middleton is the hometown of the Imposter. Destroying Middleton..."

"Means destroying Stoppable," the Simian Witch finished for him. She shared the same evil glee as him and patted Gil on the shoulder. "Gil Moss, you are increasing on your apprenticeship average level! You'll be getting extra credit points on your paper!"

"Thanks!" Gil said. He began showing the bombs he crafted, from the smallest ones no bigger than a mouse to the giant, rocket sized one. "So I'm thinking installing the smaller ones in underground level, so that way the water system goes bang and we get Las Vegas worthy fountains...If were lucky, it will be raining monkeys at the same time."

"I can picture that," Monkey Fist nodded.

"Then a series of linked, medium sized bombs that will cause certain areas in Middleton to explode and what will explode from the sky? Money, diamonds, jewelry! Anything we'll find in stores, museums, or even people's houses!"

The Simian Witch had a look of greed on her face. "I seriously need to replace the jewelry box I had before the fire destroyed my family house."

"And finally," Gil said as he petted the giant rocket bomb like a puppy, "I'm going to place the big guy on top of Smarty Mart, the biggest explosives and fireworks provider in all of Middleton! Happy Chinese New Year indeed!"

Monkey Fist, the Simian Witch, and Homer applauded for the brilliant idea that Gil had. Adding the destruction of Middleton, the home of Team Possible, and hopefully destroy the Imposter with it, to taking over the worlds all in one day sounded like a beautiful dream.

"A very evil idea, Gil," Monkey Fist told Gil.

"Eh, it's the least I can do. So while you guys will guys have fun together, Homer and I will go shoplifting together!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch exclaimed.

"What?" Gil said in defense. "Aren't you two going to celebrate your victory, mock the last humans before they transform, start to decide which jewels you'll wear at your coronation, and maybe help Monkey Fist decide on a ring?"

" **GIL!** " the Simian Witch exclaimed. Her face was reddening just like when she had been humiliated for not realizing that she had been flirting with her childhood idol.

"You coming, Homer?" Gil and Homer started to leave the roofdeck and the two simian villains in it. "We should discuss the shops we'll destroy in order."

"I did hear this thing, the club of the Banana..."

"It's called Club Banana, and believe me, it is _repulsive_..."

Their voices faded away. Monkey Fist frowned at all the surrounding bombs while the Simian Witch kept facepalming herself and pacing, cursing in some sort of ancient simian language how tricky her apprentice was. The monkey man only managed to understand that she was angry that Gil managed to humiliate her in front of her childhood idol...again.

 _Decide which jewels you'll wear at your coronation, and maybe help Monkey Fist decide on a ring?_

Gil had made a valid point: once they took over the world, their dreams would be achieved. Monkey Fist would finally become the Monkey King. But the Simian Witch was aspiring her family's desire of world conquest as well, and she had been a valuable and worthy partner to Monkey Fist. Such a potential person couldn't be left on the sidelines like a mere member of a court or even an advisor. Those positions, Gil could have.

No, Monkey Fist would soon need what any king would need when it came to ruling a kingdom. He would need a powerful consort to help him rule the world with an iron fist. Someone with determination, power and will to crush her enemies. Someone who'd bless him with an heir to both keep the Fiske lineage and the monkey empire alive. Someone with wicked beauty to even please the Ultimate Monkey Master.

He'll need a queen.

"Milord? Are you alright?" the Simian Witch cut Monkey Fist off his thoughts. She appeared to have calmed down from her recent fuss.

"I am my dear," he said. "Just lost in thought."

"If it's about what Gil said, I apolo..." She stopped when Monkey Fist gave her a classic, gentlemanly kiss on the hand.

"No need to worry, I already forgot what he said." He grinned. His eyes watched as the sorceress blushed in an obvious flattered state.

He definetly must have the Simian Witch as his queen.


	6. New Year, New Plague Part 3

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 5: New Year, New Plague Part 3

 _Grand Day_

"So," Kim Possible talked to Wade through the Kimmunicator as she walked downstairs in order to have breakfast. "First, Monkey Fist runs off with a new villain who calls herself the Simian Witch. Then, Ron and I see him with Gill. Any idea of what that means, Wade?"

"Well let's see," the computer-tech guru said. "From what Ron said, he knew her from Camp Wannaweep, so she might have known Gil Moss before his mutation. The Simian Witch and Gill have a few similarities with Monkey Fist that would make sense for the three of them to partner-up."

"And those similarities are?"

"Monkey Fist and Gill are both half-human mutants, Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch are monkey-based villains, and all three of them want to kill Ron. And get this: after the encounter with the Simian Witch back in DC, I tried doing a web scan on any information I could find about the Simian Witch. I even hacked into the Global Justice criminal profiles from the last ten years."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing! There's no criminal record, no profile, and nothing that relates to a counselor-in-training trying to murder a nine-year-old kid in a mutated lake. But I'll keep trying."

"Please and thank you." Kim sighed as she turned off the Kimmunicator and sat at the kitchen table next to her father, who was reading the paper until he noticed his daughter's frowning face.

"What's the matter, Kimmie-Cub?" he asked. "Saving the world issues?"

"Yeah." Kim rested her head in her arms on the table while her mother put a platter of pancakes on the table. "Remember Lord Monkey Fist?"

Dr. Possible grimaced at the memory of the monkey-man manic who broke into the Space Center and stole a spacecraft on the Rocket Boosters Open House last year. "Indeed I do," he said.

"Well, lately we've seen him hanging out with two villains who knew and hated Ron back at Camp Wannaweep. One of them was Gill, the fish-boy mutant, and a completely new villain that even Wade can't find any record on."

"A new villain?" Kim's mother said. "Is he a mutant as well?"

"Actually, it's a she. Her name is the Simian Witch. She's almost like Shego, except she's more ninja-like, brown-haired, blue eyes, and she flirted with Monkey Fist."

"Did they know each other?" her father asked.

"They only met on the day Wade notified me of Monkey Fist breaking into the Smithsonian." Kim then chuckled. "He actually seemed to like her flirting with him..."

A loud series of knocking on the door, followed by screeching and screaming, cut her off. "What the heck was that?"

"Well, judging by the screaming and crazy knocking, I'm going to bet it's Ronald," her father said.

Kim and her parents rushed out of the kitchen and straight to the living room. Dr. Possible unlocked the door as soon as he reached it, opening it so that a paranoid Ron Stoppable could rush in. To the Possibles' equal horrified shock, he was being chased by a mob of angry monkeys of different species...dressed in human clothes and accessories?

" **SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT IT!** " he screamed. Dr. Possible didn't take a second to ask and instantly shut the door tightly. Scratches and screeching could be heard from behind the door as the monkeys tried to break through it.

"Ron! What's going on?" Kim asked her best friend as she helped him sit down on the couch. Rufus jumped out of his master's pocket and trembled as he sat on the couch too.

"Kim, it's the monkey apocalypse!" Ron exclaimed. His skin was paling up with fright. "This morning I wake up to find my parents turning into full monkeys in the kitchen and attacking me. My monkey mom was throwing cooking utensils at me! And you know what Rufus and I saw when we got out of the house? Everyone in the neighborhood was turning into monkeys!"

"M...monkeys," Rufus stammered.

"Humans turning into monkeys," Kim mused. "This is written Monkey Fist and his new ally the Simian Witch all over it..."

"Mom! Dad! Kim!" The tweebs ran down the stairs in a frenzy. "We just looked at the town through the telescope!" they said in unison. "Everybody is being attacked by people turning into apes!"

"Monkeys, boys," Mrs. Possible corrected.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, there's something weird going on..."

"People turning into crazy simians?"

Kim frowned. "How did you know?"

"You probably want to watch the international news on TV."

Dr. Possible grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the Internews Channel. The red headlines ' **MONKEY TAKE-OVER** ' appeared on the screen above the male news reporter, Bob Carlson, while the latter gave the news.

" _We've heard of a zombie apocalypse, folks, but it looks like now the world is undergoing a massive invasion of monkeys_ ," Carlson said. He continued talking while the screen showed video shots of different areas in the world, from small towns to capitals, with humans being victims of a strange transformation that turned them into monkeys and made them hunt down the remaining humans. Monuments like the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower, and the Egyptian Pyramids, were being invaded my monkeys acting like army ants. " _Without exception, every place in the world, humanity is being hunted, infected, or turned into our distant cousins in the primate family. For all we know, humans will cease to be the rising species on Earth. Tiffany, what are your words on this?_ "

The dialogue then moved to the female newswoman Tiffany Grant. " _Thanks, Bob. Scientists have managed to apprehend some of the infected victims, but despite all their attempts at finding a cure, there was no result other than scientists eventually becoming victims as well of this new plague._

" _Some of the remaining authorities, however, have managed to deduce that the only evil mind able of sending humanity into a lower level of the evolutionary scale like monkeys would be none other than Lord Monty Fiske, the former archaeologist now well-know as the supervillain Monkey Fist._ "

"You realize that just now?" Kim asked sarcastically.

" _Hey, what are you..._ " Bob began to say until a bunch of hands covered his mouth and pulled him off-screen. Grant began to say something until a bunch of monkey ninjas jumped into the scene and surrounded her.

" _What's going on here?_ " she exclaimed.

" _Do excuse us, but we would like to make a quick global announcement._ " Cue to Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch stepping into the screen.

"Kim! It's Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch!" Ron exclaimed while Rufus growled at the villains appearing live on TV.

"They must have broken into the Internews Channel Studios," Dr. Possible said.

" _Greetings to all of you simple-minded fools out there_ ," Monkey Fist sneered at the camera. " _My newest associate and I thought we would drop by to wish a very happy New Year to the world._ "

" _New Year?_ " Grant frowned while glancing nervously at the monkeys surrounding her.

" _That's right,_ " the Simian Witch joined in. " _Today is the Chinese New Year of the Monkey, so we thought we'd put a lot more meaning into this festive occasion...by riding the world of humans and assuring complete monkey dominance!_ "

" _Quite right, my dear_." Monkey Fist winked at the witch, who swooned right in front of the camera.

"OK, that is sick and wrong!" Ron pointed at the screen.

" _The Simian Witch and I have managed to create a monkey-transforming plague and spread it all over the globe. Without knowing it, you fools were getting yourself contaminated by the plague until we set it off and created the beginning of your full transformations from miserable humans into loyal, wild monkeys!"_ Monkey Fist cackled.

" _By the time the day ends on the strike of midnight, the transformations will be irreversible_ ," the Simian Witch told the audience. " _Not a single human will be left walking the Earth. You can try everything and attempt to find a cure, but it won't work. Our plague has no known cure._ "

" _Tiny question, out of pure curiosity..._ " Grant raised her finger nervously. " _Won't you two be affected as well?_ "

" _Our exposure to Mystical Monkey Power will make Monkey Fist and I immune to the plague_ ," the Simian Witch told Grant. " _Our other partner-in-crime, the mutant Gill, along with my Homo Simius minions, will be unaffected thanks to their already part-human, part-animal mutation and original nature respectively. As for natural monkeys, well they can't be transformed into what they already are..._ "

"Hang on a second!" Ron snapped his fingers. "Rufus and I are the only ones aside from these two freaks to have Mystical Monkey Power! Maybe there's still a chance to save the world?"

"But how?" Ms. Possible asked. "Monkey Fist and Silvia said that the plague had no cure."

"Yeah, but...Wait a second. How the heck did you know that the Simian Witch was Silvia the crazy CIT from Camp Wannaweep?"

"Yeah, mom." Kim frowned as everyone turned to face Ann Possible while her husband turned off the TV, clearly having enough of the news. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I just saw how much she looked like her mother when she and I went to college together at the University of Upperton."

"Honey, you went to college with the mother of the Simian Witch?" Dr. Possible asked his wife.

"The same way you went to college with Dr. Drakken."

"Hm. Touché."

"Mom, what was the name of Silvia's mom?" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Abigail Winterfields."

"Wade, can you do a research on Silvia Winterfields?" Kim called her computer-tech guru.

"Got it!" Wade tapped on a few keys and sent Kim the necessary info. "The Winterfields were a rich family that existed since the beginning of time from what their family tree's accuracy states. The family began in Japan until its descendants moved further into the West as generations passed until the last ones settled in America. Each member has been known for both taking part of a rich and/or industrial career and contributing to biggest criminal records in history."

"Woah, now that's evil!" Jim said.

"And get this," Wade continued to inform Kim. "Apparently, the first ancestor of the Winterfields was Toshimu, the warrior who first carried Mystical Monkey Power and founded Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"So that's why Monkey Fist is into the Simian Witch!" Ron said.

"Wow," Rufus said.

"Plus, Toshimu's descendants in the Winterfields family are all wielders of Monkey Witchcraft, a power connected to the Mystical Monkey Power. Every member of the family has carried the evil, rich, and mystical traditions of the Simian Witches; at every sixteenth birthday of a young member of the family, the descendant would have to go through the training and tutelage of the magic-wielding Simian Witch."

"That must have been why Silvia's family kept trying to bail her out of the asylum when she got sent there," Ron realized.

"She was supposed to go through her tutelage," Dr. Possible said. "And what's currently going on with the Winterfields?"

"They're gone," Wade said. "Local newspaper reports dating from two years ago mentioned the deaths of every remaining member of the Winterfields family during a mysterious fire in the Winterfields Estate. The only ones to have survived are Silvia Winterfields, who was still in the asylum back then, and her maternal grandfather, Sylvester Winterfields, before he died of old age last year. He was the one who broke Silvia out of the asylum that Global Justice held her in and probably trained her in Monkey Witchcraft before he died."

"And long story short, she became the Simian Witch who wants to take over the world and kill Ron and Monkey Fist is probably just using her in his schemes," Kim resumed.

"Unless they're really into one another," Ron cut in.

"Yuck, it sounds like the Joker and Harley Quinn," Tim gagged.

"We need a plan," Kim said. "First, find a cure for the plague, then deal with our evil trio."

"If you send me a DNA sample from one of the monkeyed victims, I should be able to find a cure," Wade said.

"Please and..."

Kim got cut off once more when a green gas emerged from the air vents and knocked out everyone out.

 _Around noon, in the highest, fanciest penthouse in Middleton_

Monkey Fist stared at the city that lay bellow him as it got more and more populated by monkeys (natural and transformed ones). His dream was about to come true. He'd become the Monkey Ruler of the World, his enemies were being disposed off (Kim Possible and her family, knocked out by gas, were being sent to the Canadian plantation to be dipped in a tank full of plague-infected liquids, and Ron Stoppable was currently being tied up to the large firecracker that Gill had designed and placed on top of Smarty Mart), and he was now relaxing in the best penthouse in all of Middleton worthy for a king.

He heard the door of the bathroom open and close and footsteps approaching.

"So, milord, how do you like my take-over-the-world-celebration makeover?" the Simian Witch asked behind the monkey man.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Monkey Fist chuckled as he proceeded to turn and face her. His chuckles then faded into an awestruck gasp that was followed by his jaw dropping.

The Simian Witch had changed from her usual attire into a strapless, thigh slit dress made of dark red lace. Her skin could be seen through the uncovered by lace parts. Her hair was in the usual hairstyle, only this time she kept it up with a black elastic band with red jewels sewn on it. The Simian Witch had applied some dark, blood red lipstick and black eyeshadow on her face, which made her glare look sharper and her lips more tempting. She wore some fancy diamond earrings and necklace that a local jewelry owner had 'given' to her in fright. The slit in her dress revealed her appealing, well-proportioned legs supported by black high-heeled sandals.

( **Honestly, people, give me a reason why Monkey Fist wouldn't be attracted to this witch.** )

"A real beauty, my dear." Monkey Fist walked towards her and kissed the evil beauty's hand. "I nearly mistook you for the simian Aphrodite."

"Oh, you big flatterer!" the Simian Witch swooned as he led her to a fancy velvet and black lounge chair in the living room. A bottle of champagne and two glasses waited for them on the table. Monkey Fist uncorked the bottle and poured some of the alcoholic drink into each glass.

"Today dawn's the age of a new era," he said proudly as he handed a glass to the Simian Witch. Their fingers had a brief contact as she accepted and took the glass. "There shall be no more of man."

"Monkeys are now the dominant species," the Simian Witch joined in. "And soon Ron Stoppable will be annihilated."

"No one shall remember him. Our enemies and slaves will learn to fear, respect, and obey us!" Monkey Fist held his glass up in the air.

"All hail King Monkey Fist, first Monkey King of the Modern Era!"

Their glasses clanged and the two villains drank their toast of victory. Once he had enough, Monkey Fist put his glass on the table and dove straight to the topic he had been thinking of days ago.

"As great as it is to now be king, everybody knows that a king needs his queen."

The Simian Witch stared at him. She was completely speechless and nearly dropped her glass out of her fingers as he held her spare hand. "You...wish for me to be your queen?"

"You are everything that I am, you have everything that I desire, and we are both one of a kind." He nodded. "Silvia Winterfields, I'd rather have you at my side to rule the world than rule alone and over you."

"Even though I am twelve years younger than you?" she asked, holding back an amused grin.

"Age is only a number, my dear."

"Even though I might have creeped you out with the idea of being a fan of yours since I was twelve to the point where I made a shrine?"

"My dear," Monkey Fist leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, "I would love to see it."

Silvia was getting more excited. "Even though my family's tradition is to sire an heir solely on the year of the Monkey, which would mean giving birth either this year or wait another twelve years, and if it were this year, I'd have to use magic to speed up my pregnancy to ensure that our heir would be born this year and not the next one?"

"What you believe is best will now be my command."

"Then I'm yours, Monty. I'll be your queen."

The simian villains equally sneered at the success of their bright future. So while the world outside was suffering from the screams of humans being assaulted by screeching monkeys, the fanciest penthouse in all of Middleton was savoring the sounds of Monkey Fist kissing the Simian Witch passionately, followed by eventual moans, sighs, gasps, and groans of pleasure from deeper skin contact.


	7. New Year, New Plague Part 4

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 6: New Year, New Plague Part 4

"Oh, this is not good."

Kim Possible and the rest of her family woke up to find themselves tied up in thick ropes and hanging from a factory crane that was slowly descending the Possibles into a large tank full of emerald green liquid popping bubbles on the surface.

So yeah, Dr. Possible was right by saying that this wasn't good.

Kim Possible tried to free herself from her bonds to no avail.

"Kim, stop!" Jim said nervously from her left side. "If you break the bonds, we'll all fall in the tank."

"Yeah, and who knows what could happen to us?" Tim joined in from her ride side.

"Ugh!" Kim groaned. She looked around and saw that they were inside some sort of factory full of machines and...An artificial indoor pasture field full of roaming cows, sheep, chicken, and pigs?

"OK, this is weird," she said.

"MISS POSSIBLE!"

Kim looked downward and saw a bunch of men tied to a nearby column. One of them, an African-American man, had called to her.

"Yes, it's me!" she said.

"My men and I should be able to deactivate the crane and pull you back up to safety," he said, "but we need to be released!"

"Easier said than done," Tim muttered.

"Wait, Tim!" Kim tried to turn towards her brother. "They're should be a lipstick laser in my pocket closest to your hand!"

"Hurry, kids, because we're in for one disgusting bath!" their mother said as they got closer to the tank.

Tim traveled his hand into Kim's pocket and pulled out her lipstick laser. Making sure that he didn't drop it in the tank, he aimed it at the tied men's bonds. A red laser zapped and burned the rope in less than a minute. Quickly, the African-American man ran towards a nearby computer and reprogrammed the crane to pull the Possibles up towards a catwalk, where other men helped them land safely on the catwalk and release them.

"Phew! That was close!" Mrs. Possible said.

 _A few minutes later_

Kim Possible carefully took a sample of the strange green liquid and sent it to Wade through her Kimmunicator.

"So this is how Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch plagued everyone?" she asked the African-American man, whose name was Stanford. "They contaminated a tank of...enhanced calcium milk?" She said this while staring at the indoor pasture field full of livestock.

"We use the enhanced calcium milk to nutritiously ensure that the livestock are healthy and of good flesh and bones before they are shipped throughout the world to all the Smarty Marts," Stanford explained. "But they also contaminated the fertilizers that we use for the beans..."

"Wait, did you say Smarty Mart?" Dr. Possible asked.

"I did. Smarty Mart has many plantations in charge of preparing and perfecting specific products before they are shipped to the stores every week, but based on what I heard from the Simian Witches' weird goons, they have infected Smarty Mart's seven global plantations."

"Was their one in Amazonia?" Kim asked.

"Yes. It takes care of the fruits and vegetables."

Kim slapped her forehead. "So THAT's why Monkey Fist and Gill were together in Amazonia the last time Ron and I ran into them! They must have gone to the plantation and placed the plague there too!"

"And by affecting the plantations right before the big delivery day, those villains managed to make sure that their monkey plague explodes into different parts of the world," Stanford added.

Kim contacted Wade. "Wade, _please_ tell me you finished analyzing the sample!"

"Sorry Kim, but with the plague mashed into the enhanced calcium milk, I'm having trouble separating their individual molecular bodies," the computer-tech guru apologized.

"Can this get any worse?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Yes. I just got this from Middleton!" Wade flicked the screen to show them a horrible sight: Gill, the fish-boy mutant, and a bunch of monkey men henchmen tying an unconscious Ron with steel chains into a giant makeshift firework rocket on top of the Middleton Smarty Mart. "From what I received through radio transmissions, Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch are planning to celebrate the New Year of The Monkey by creating a firework show at sunset at Middleton's Smarty Mart, the biggest firework arsenal in the world, with Ron as the star of the show!"

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Possible checked her watch. "It's already 2pm in Middleton and sunset will be at 7:15!"

"How are we going to get there?" Jim asked. "It takes almost four to five hours to get from Canada to the United States!"

"Not to worry!" Stanford pulled out some keys from his pockets. "The Smarty Mart plantations always come with emergency jets. Besides, it's the least I can do after you will defeat the villains, purify the Smarty Mart plantations, and save the world."

"No big," Kim said. "Now let's go save Ron!"

 _Around 6:45pm in Middleton_

"Any preferences on a future honeymoon hangout location, Silvia dear?" Monkey Fist asked the Simian Witch as they relaxed into the couch, relishing the remaining moments left before they exploded Ron Stoppable of the planet's surface.

"Hm, hard to pick," the Simian Witch said as she cuddled into his chest. "I've always considered the idea of a beach in a tropical island or a chalet in a snowy mountain."

"The common romantic nests?" Monkey Fist arched an amused eyebrow.

"Mmh, I'd go from the villainous perspective. A completely isolated area, no minions and heroes around to bother us, just two madly in love villains sharing and relaxing such...malevolent, desiring fire."

Her right hand began to caress and massage the left side of Monkey Fist's bare neck. The evil lord shivered in pleasure as he felt the seductive fingers rub his skin smoothly.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that yet," he moaned, "but I do reside in a castle."

The Simian Witch paused her massaging. "A castle? Back in England?"

"It's a gothic castle occupied by my family since the Middle Ages and is decorated from catacombs to attic by nothing but monkey themed artifacts, furniture, paintings, and more."

The Simian Witch squealed with glee and threw her arms at Monkey Fist, who returned her gesture.

"Screw the Queen of England and Buckingham Palace, I'm sold!" she exclaimed.

"To think that soon we will be the world's monarchs!" Monkey Fit and the Simian Witch shared an equal laughter of evil at his words before leaning closer to one another, aiming for another kiss...

"SO not gonna happen!"

The simian villains stopped their action and got off from the couch when they saw Kim Possible stand in the penthouse.

"Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist exclaimed while an irritated Simian Witch waved her arms and summoned her Monkey Witchcraft to transform her lovely red dress attire into her usual teal-and-purple combat suit. "But how? Our minions were to have you drown and the rest of the Possibles in a tank of our plague!"

"And turn my entire family into one of your monkey slaves?" The teen heroine did not sound pleased as she said it. "That's crossing the line!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" the Simian Witch taunted as her hands began to glow with red lights of magic. "Demand us to surrender the cure? News flash, cheerleader, _there's no cure!_ "

Kim Possible said nothing and only gave the villains an arched eyebrow and an 'I-don't-think-so' grin.

"Oh no," Monkey Fist groaned. "This is the part where she tells us that her know-it-all computer genius boy is searching for a cure right now."

The Simian Witch stared at him with a look that begged him to be joking, but she did not get what she desired. "It's official," she groaned. "I hate science and cheerleaders."

"And I hate you," Kim Possible said. She began to leap forward and aim her kick at the villains, hoping to hit them both in the head.

"DUCK!" the Simian Witch warned the evil Monkey Fist, who took her word seriously. As soon as he hit the floor, the sorceress thrust her glowing hands at Kim Possible. The wall that stood behind the villainess separated the living room from the kitchen, but Kim Possible didn't know that, so it was quite a shock for her to see hundreds of kitchen knives bursting through the wall and forcefully cornering her to the window.

"You should have surrendered to that plagued tank, Kim Possible," Monkey Fist sneered as he got and joined the Simian Witch. The latter let her hands down, making them stop glowing, but the knives were still levitating around Kim Possible.

She was trapped.

"You seriously have gone below the evolutionary scale, Monkey Fist," Kim Possible rolled her eyes. A fiery hand apparition appeared in front of her and slapped her hard on the cheek. The teen heroine screamed as her skin burned with hellish pain. It felt like a burning fire torch hit her. Once the fiery apparition disappeared, her pained eyes and bitten lips looked up and saw the Simian Witch with her right hand up in a position that made it clear that she gave Kim Possible the magical slap.

"No wonder American kids are so rude." The Simian Witch made a mocking head of disappointment. "They keep insulting their elders."

Monkey Fist leaned in and gave an affectionate kiss on the Simian Witch's cheek. "Quite right, Silvia dear. Quite right," he said. His villainous partner blushed with a similar enamored glare.

Kim shuddered at the sight. "Silvia, how can you possibly like a psychopath like Monkey Fist? And I don't want to get into the detail that he's twelve years older than you!"

The Simian Witch looked insulted. "Is she always like this?" she asked Monkey Fist as they walked towards the window together.

"Believe me, she is," Monkey Fist groaned.

"Am not!" Kim Possible retorted. The knives got closer to her, pressing her even more against the glass surface. "Besides, when have _you_ ever been interested in sharing power with anybody?" she asked Monkey Fist.

"I never was before I met the Simian Witch again," Monkey Fist said. He stared lovingly at the Simian Witch as she hugged his arm with similar attention.

"Again?" Kim frowned.

"Oh, we met during an archaeologists' educational convention twelve years ago," the Simian Witch sighed. "Monkey Fist was just beginning to rise in fame."

"And you were the most rational of fans," Monkey Fist told her. "Unlike those screaming, girly ones for things as ridiculous as boys band."

"And I worshipped your point of views and knowledge worthy of a follower of my ancestor. Of course, it was mostly a fascination towards a professional's work...that might have become a _teeny_ little crush eventually."

"And it blossomed into reciprocated romance." Monkey Fist held the Simian Witch's hands. "Who would have thought that my youngest and most devoted fan grew into an amazing, beautiful, and powerful evil woman with the same interest as world dominance and monkey superiority. Also not to mention reasonable and understanding: most of the other villains don't understand Mystical Monkey Power."

"Don't worry, milordy," the Simian Witch told Monkey Fist. "They'll be getting the idea by tomorrow, when the world is finally gone to the monkey side."

"Indeed." Kim Possible watched the villains walking towards her right side in order to admire the view that lay before them: Middleton increasing in monkey chaos. "And then the Monkey Age will finally commence, with us as the Monkey King and Queen!"

"Say again?" Kim blinked.

"Poor little cheerleader." The Simian Witch taunted her by petting her head as if she were a little girl while Monkey Fist watched in amusement. "Monkey Fist isn't just my childhood inspiration and partner-in-crime."

Kim Possible's jaw drop when she realized what the villains meant.

"Indeed, I proposed earlier today while you were being transported to Canada," Monkey Fist confirmed the heroine's thoughts. "Of course, I was also planning on doing a public one as well while we watched the Imposter explode in the sky."

"A _double proposal_?" the Simian Witch exclaimed. "And while Stoppable's remains shower the sky? I must be the luckiest woman on earth!"

That did it for Kim. With all the willpower she had, she kicked to the ground all the knives that were surrounding her. The simian villains were stunned by her sudden move but willingly engaged in hand-to-hand combat, which led to quite a battle as Kim threw all her kicks and punches at Monkey Fist while avoiding the magic blasts thrown by the Simian Witch.

"What is _that?_ " the Simian Witch suddenly exclaimed. She pointed at the window, where they could see planes flying over Middleton, shooting some sort of golden smoke over the town and, much to the Simian Witch and Monkey Fist's horror, the smoke turned all the plagued-into-monkey humans back to their normal self.

"Way to go, Wade!" Kim Possible told the computer-tech genius on her Kimmunicator.

"Just managed to reverse the molecular effects of the plague, turned them into a permanent cure gas and had Global Justice's air tankers spray it all over the world." Wade shrugged on the screen. "No big!"

" **MY EMERALD MONKEY BUDDAH PLAGUE!** " the Simian Witch screamed as she dropped on her knees. " **THESE BASTARDS FOUND A CURE FOR MY INCURRABLE PLAGUE!** "

"If we escape now, then we'll find some comfort by watching Ron Stoppable turn into a firework display!" Monkey Fist helped her get back on her feet. The sorceress sneered at the possibility of having a replacement victory and waved her hand in the air, causing her and Monkey Fist to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Kim Possible ran out of the penthouse and began running down the stairs. As she did, she called her father through the Kimmunicator: "Dad, are you still waiting for me in the car in front of the building?"

"I am, Kimmie," he answered.

"Then start getting the car ready! Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch are headed to Smarty Mart!"

 _By 7:13pm at Smarty Mart_

Ron was having the worst day of his life. Not only was the world about to be monkeyfied, but Gill and those weird monkey men warriors had tied up Ron to the world's largest firework rocket ever while Rufus, trapped in his own glass container, was trapped within a miniature pyramid of dynamite.

"Dude, c'mon!" Ron complained as he struggled to get free from his bonds.

" **Sorry, squeeb** ," 2-L Gill said as he pulled out a box full of matches. " **But I don't feel like joining you as you light up the sky**."

"Good one," Homer snickered with the fish-boy mutant.

A red cloud appeared in front of them and disappeared in order to reveal an angry Monkey Fist and an equally enraged Simian Witch.

"Mistress, is everything alright?" Homer questioned the sorceress.

" **No!** " she snapped. " **The plague got ruined! Everyone's gone back to normal!** "

" **But I thought you said the plague didn't have a cure** ," Gill said.

"She did and Kim Possible's computer genius proved her otherwise," Monkey Fist said. He shook his head in dissatisfaction before looking at Ron with murderous glee. "Fortunately, we can compensate our major loss by replacing it with another victory that we've all been waiting for." He pointed at the blonde boy tied up to the rocket. "WATCHING RON STOPPABLE DIE!" Homo Simius warriors and monkey ninjas hooted and shrieked as Monkey Fist gave his iconic monkey laughter.

"And now, the Simian Witch shall do the honors of setting fire to the rockets!"

"With plea...AAAH!"

The Simian Witch fainted to the ground just in time for Monkey Fist to catch her in his arms. "Silvia?" He panicked and tried to shake her a bit until he noticed something sticking on the Mystical Monkey Power symbol tattoo that she had on her left arm.

"A tranquilizing dart," he muttered. He pricked it off and examined it, noticing the Global Justice logo on it. Trouble was rising. He turned to Homer. "Homer, do what you're mistress assigned you to do."

"Alright, brother." He and the rest of the Homo Simius warriors morphed into black monkeys and scurried off the roof and out of sight, followed by Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas.

"Did they just abandon us?" Gill asked as he turned back to Gil Moss.

"No," Monkey Fist said solemnly as Global Justice helicopters arrived and threatened the two villains to shoot them if they rebelled. "It's part of a detailed plan."

 _Later_

The police had arrived at the same time as Kim Possible and her father did. They managed to free Ron and Rufus from their bomb-designed prisons and were now watching from the sidewalk the villains being taken into custody. They didn't fail to notice that, while Monkey Fist and Gill were handcuffed and being taken away in a police car, the Simian Witch had her arms bound with large metal chains and was being dragged into a Global Justice van.

"They're not going to the same prisons?" Kim Possible asked a nearby Global Justice agent.

"The laboratory that contained Gil Moss in order to cure him failed to cure him after his second and voluntary mutation," the agent said. "So there's no use in keeping him there. He'll be joining Monkey Fist at the prison where the criminals you've captured are usually locked up, Miss Possible."

"And what about the Simian Witch?" Dr. Possible asked as he watched the Simian Witch being pulled towards the GJ van and looking quite devastated.

"Winterfields will be going back to the asylum that served as her home for eight years..."

"Didn't I hear that she was the sole prisoner of that secret Global Justice asylum and that apparently Global Justice tortured her into some sort of lab rat in order to improve weapons?" Kim's sharp question made the agent rather silent.

"I'm kind of with KP on this one." Ron stood up for his best friend. "Silvia may have tried to kill me multiple times, may be a crazy monkey person, and may be madly in love with Monkey Fist, but she's still a human being. She lost her family and she already got broken out of prison. Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Dr. Possible nodded at the teenagers' defensive comments.

"I understand your statement, young man," the agent said sincerely, "but Silvia Winterfields is a dangerous person that not even a normal prison could contain her."

Meanwhile, the Simian Witch stared sadly at the police car as it drove away with Monkey Fist and Gill while a Global Justice agent unlocked the back door of the GJ van.

"I'm just saying this out of pure honesty, Silvia, but knowing Monkey Fist, he always breaks out of prison," she said. She managed to unlock the door. "He'll come back for you."

"I failed right in front of him...again," she whimpered. "He'll probably just see me as a pathetic fan..."

Right when the agent opened the door, a monkey ninja hopped out of the van and ran away. Confused at why one of Monkey Fist's minions was doing in a Global Justice van, some agents went after it while the Simian Witch was placed inside the van and locked. She sighed in surrender on her cold iron seat until she noticed a piece of paper hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh?" She frowned. The Simian Witch struggled to move a finger and summon one of her red ghostly monkeys to fly towards the paper, grab it, and bring it to her. She stared at it and her eyes widened when she recognized the fancy handwriting and the familiar Earl Grey scent on it.

 _Do not try to despair for a maximum of six days. Otherwise, you won't be in great shape once I come break you out of that inhuman asylum just in time for Valentine's Day. And yes, Silvia dear, I am still planning on proposing to you._

 _Loving and Lustful kisses from your milordy._

The Simian Witch found her gleeful joy once again. By the time the Global Justice van began to pull away from Smarty Mart, an evil female laughter echoed through the walls and out into the night sky.


	8. Breakout and Getaway

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 8: Breakout and Getaway

 _February 13th_

Monkey Fist and Gil Moss hid within a series of rocks in order to hide themselves from possible Global Justice avian forces as they spied at GJ's local containment facility in Mt Saint Helens with a pair of binoculars. The monkey lord and the fish-boy mutant had managed to break out of jail using decoys made out of Gill's swamp gunk in order to distract the guards while his acid spits helped the two villains 'tunnel' their way down and out of prison. Now they were free and, as Monkey Fist had promised the Simian Witch, they were approaching the asylum she was held in.

"Guards and vehicles by every door, security lights, barbed fence," Monkey Fist listed as he observed the 20-foot tall cylindrical building that paralleled the volcano itself through his binoculars. "We don't want to make our presences obvious until _after_ we break out the Simian Witch."

"Maybe we can get close enough for me to spit my acid gunk and break in from the underground the same way _we_ broke out of jail?" Gil suggested.

"A good idea, but tunneling our way out with your acid cost you a lot of your energy. We wouldn't want you to faint or anything." Gil dropped his head down in embarrassment while Monkey Fist used his binoculars to spy on the dirt road, the sole way to navigate through the volcanic wasteland to the asylum.

Just his luck, he spotted a black limousine make its slow, but certain heading towards the asylum.

"We'll have to just infiltrate."

 _Minutes later_

As the limousine dove towards the asylum, Dr. Obled glanced at the profile of Silvia Winterfields that he had managed to create and fill out while he served as the young woman's psychiatrist during her previous six-year commitment at Global Justice's Remedial Help Center. _An ironic name for a so-called help center_ , the Polish doctor thought as he shut the file close.

"Looking forward to meeting your patient again?" Dr. Obled's bodyguard, who sat next to him in the limousine, asked. Since Dr. Obled was mostly summoned to deal with criminal minds and hostile madmen like those Kim Possible caught daily, he needed some professional protection.

But Silvia Winterfields, today's patient, had been his patient long before the redheaded teenager began her crime-fighting career.

"I don't know, Erik," the psychiatrist admitted in his natural Polish accent. "Like most of the patients I deal with in the...unique holding facilities owned by Global Justice," he uttered 'unique' in a disdainful way, "Silvia has been suffering a textbook case of _putredine pessima_ , but with her peculiar point of views and her current status as the only survivor of her family's tragic extinction- ironically, her confinement as the asylum's sole patient saved her from her burning house, I don't believe she'll be reforming sooner or later."

" _Putredine Pessima_?" Erik the bodyguard frowned. "Never heard of it."

"It's Latin for 'evil decay'. Such a case is only found with individuals who've been driven to malevolence and insanity when a certain trigger was pulled at a certain moment of their lives."

"Oh, you mean like the villains that Kim Possible deals with?" Erik had been following the heroine's work on TV since she first started her crime-fighting career and was quite a fan.

"Yes, you can..."

 **BANG!**

The limousine soon came to a brutal stop. Dr. Obled and Erik yelped.

"What on Earth was that?" Dr. Obled clutched to his book bag full of papers and documents. Just as Erik readied his gun, a scream was heard coming from the limousine driver's area.

"Harvey?" Erik called out. "What's going on?"

The door opened and Erik found himself kicked in the stomach until he landed on his seat and his gun out of his hands. He and the trembling doctor looked in shock and fear respectively as a man dressed in some sort of black ninja garb picked up the dropped gun with his monkey hands and aimed it at the two men while some sort of fish monster held Harvey captive in some sort of green swampy muck.

"Gentlemen, no need to panic," Monkey Fist said calmly. "Just do as we say and nobody gets hurt."

 _Two hours later_

"So, Monkey Fist and Gil Moss have escaped?" the warden said as he led Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable through a grey hallway in the Remedial Help Center. "How did it happen?"

"Gill managed to create decoys of them using his gunk to distract the guards while he and Monkey Fist ran off." Kim Possible nodded. "Wade just gave me the news a few hours ago when he found out that two prison guards got mutated from touching the decoys. We have reasons to believe that they'll be coming after the Simian Witch in order to free her."

"Personally, I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to get out. This place is creepy!" Ron shuddered as Rufus did the same thing in his pocket. He wasn't wrong. The interior of the asylum...excuse me, the Remedial Help Center, was much worse than the prisons Kim Possible and her sidekick mostly threw the bad guys in. The walls were of a grave tomb gray color, each room was filled with something that went from a clinic to downright medieval torture, the air was humid and smelled like a toilet, and was awfully quiet. Even the guards' breathing was quieter than the footsteps that the group made as they approached as eerie black door up ahead.

"The Simian Witch might be a villainess, but is it really necessary for Global Justice to treat her like a guinea pig?" Kim Possible asked the warden.

"Think about it, Ms. Possible," the warden said solemnly as he tapped a passcode on a nearby keyset hanging on the wall. The entered code allowed him and Team Possible to go into a dark room with a couple agents working in computers while on the other side of the dark tainted window, somebody was sitting on a table in the middle of a lit room, clearly waiting for an interrogation session. "With the powers she has, Global Justice can probably create technology and warfare that will finally bring an end to injustice and crime..."

"What the Hell?" Ron Stoppable exclaimed. "She looks awful! What did you do to her?"

Ron had a right to freak out: it turned out that the person waiting for an interrogation was none other than Silvia Winterfields herself, only in a ghastly condition: her long hickory brown hair was loose and messy, with strands of hair sticking out like the spikes of a hedgehog. She wore a dirty white clinic patient's robe that was ripped, dirty, and short, exposing her dirty bare legs, feet, and arms. The worst part was her face: her denim blue eyes looked tired and had black circles growing underneath them, the red scars that went down on her eyes looked like they had reopened and stained her forehead with blood, and her skin and lips made it seem like she refused to remain hydrated since the Great Depression.

There had been a few occasions when Team Possible saw villains in ghastly conditions, but this was far worse than Nazi concentration camps.

A door within the lit room opened and two doctors, followed by two bodyguards stepped in.

"I see Dr. Obled and Erik have arrived," the warden remarked.

"Dr. Who?" Ron frowned.

"Dr. Obled is a prison psychiatrist. He's been Silvia Winterfields' doctor since her very first day at the Remedial Help Center."

"Yeah, that turned out well," Ron muttered. Kim Possible said nothing: as far as she knew, psychiatrists had never really helped all the villains she caught and sent to jail. The fact that they still continued their evil crimes once they got out was the perfect proof.

Meanwhile, the warden acted as if he never heard Ron. "Erik is the doctor's bodyguard...just in case Silvia decides to show a piece of her mind. We're lucky that she hardly bothers trying to break out." He turned towards one of the agents working on computers. "Who's the other doctor and bodyguard?" He pointed at the younger, dark-haired doctor standing next to Dr. Obled and the bodyguard standing behind him.

"Dr. Tsif Yeknom is one of Obled's colleagues," the agent answered the warden. "Obled brought in extra psychiatrist help in order to understand the subject's case a bit more. And Ssom Lig his _Tsif_ 's personal bodyguard."

" _Silvia, how nice to see you again_ ," Dr. Obled's voice said through the intercom.

" _Hi, Doc_ ," she grumbled.

" _I'd like you to meet Dr. Tsif Yeknom._ " He gesture at the tall man dressed in a lab coat, wearing sunglasses, plastic gloves, black boots, and keeping his black hair tied up in a ponytail. " _He'll be assisting me in our little appointment_."

Kim Possible frowned. Either the black tainted window was playing her tricks or she could have sworn that something about Tsif Yeknom made Obled sweat. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, what can you tell me about a certain Dr. Tsif Yeknom?"

Unfortunately, Wade never got to do his research, for Silvia had been blinking at Tsif until she noticed the plastic ID card hanging on his lab coat with his name on it. She blinked once more and frowned until she noticed something odd. Something that suddenly made her smile, get up, and toss the table at the black tinted window effortlessly. Team Possible, the warden, and the agents ducked, causing them to be buried in table debris, glass shards, and broken computers.

Dr. Obled and Erik ran for their lives while Silvia ran towards Tsif Yeknom. "MILORDY!" she exclaimed. She ran towards him and fell in the loving arms that carried her in bridal style as soon as he tore of his disguise and revealed himself to be Monkey Fist himself. "You came back for me!"

"I told you I would, my dear," Monkey Fist whispered in her ear. Ssom Lig, who was none other than Gil, destroyed his bodyguard uniform as he morphed into Gill and spat gunk and acid at the guards while escaping the facility. By the time Team Possible got out of their latest mess and tried running after the villains, it was too late. Monkey Fits and Gill had managed to take Silvia into Monkey Fist's personal jet and were now flying off into the clouds, covering their trajectory from Global Justice.

"Oh, milordy!" the Simian Witch sighed as she hugged Monkey Fist while Gil Moss set the plane on autopilot. "How I've missed you!"

"So did I." The monkey man helped her sit on an armchair. "Good Lord, you must be tired!"

"Indeed." The Simian Witch yawned before rubbing her eyes. "Global Justice has made me a light sleeper. I don't even know what time it is."

"Don't worry, boss," Gill assured her. "It's going to be bedtime by the time we reach our destination."

"Really?" The Simian Witch looked at Monkey Fist. "Where are we going?"

"I promised to pick you up around Valentine's Day." Monkey Fist smirked. "So we're going to Paris."

 _The next day, at_ _The_ _InterContinental Paris Le Grand Hotel in Paris, France_

Monkey Fist made himself a cup of coffee as soon as he woke up, which was at an unusual late time. Usually, he woke up around 5am because of his early morning ninja training sessions, but this time he woke up around 8am.

Honestly, breaking the Simian Witch and doing the reservations for a suite at the _InterContinental Paris Le Grand Hotel_ , which cost him quite a sum from what was left of his family fortune, had tired him as much as the Simian Witch already was.

He heard a bunch of average footsteps and looked up to see Gil, barefoot and wearing a white hotel bathrobe over his black trousers, stepping into the living room.

"Good morning," Gil grumbled, looking exhausted, as he slouched on a nearby fancy couch.

"Exhausted from yesterday's breakout?" Monkey Fist asked as he continued to drink coffee. "You know, before the Simian Witch fell asleep on her bed, she said you were free to go and have fun in Paris in the most low-profiled status as possible until we have to leave."

"How thoughtful." Gil rubbed his eyes. "But I wasn't tired from yesterday. I'm tired because I had a weird dream. You remember what the hotel clerk lady said last night when we were checking in?"

Monkey Fist nearly dropped his cup of coffee. His icy blue eyes stared at the remains of the hot brown drink while his memories darted back to last night, precisely around 10pm in the Parisian time. Monkey Fist was making the reservations at the lobby while Gil took care of the suitcases and a tired Simian Witch was trying to catch her energy on a couch.

' _Thank you again,_ ' Fiske had told the clerk in his fakest, nicest voice possible as she gave him the keys to their suite.

' _Of course. I'm sure your wife and son will enjoy it too_ ,' the clerk had said.

Monkey Fist remembered that very well. Not because the clerk thought that he and Silvia were married (they weren't yet), but she had directly assumed that Gil Moss was his son.

"Oh," the monkey man said quietly. " _That_."

"Yep. I had this creepy dream where I literally called you 'dad' and the next thing you knew, my boss got jealous and tossed me back in the lab." Gill snorted at how ridiculous talking about such a dream must have sounded like to the ears of the British nobleman who was planning on marrying his boss, the Simian Witch. "Imagine that."

"Y...Yes, completely unimaginable," Monkey Fist pretended to chuckle while he was actually somewhat offended. He faintly frowned as he continued watching Gil making fun of his personal silly nightmares.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, you and dumb sidekicks don't make a very good combination. So as soon as your wedding with Silvia takes place, I'll be making my suitcase..."

 _CRASH!_

The teenager boy stopped his sentence. His words had startled Monkey Fist into dropping his cup and staining the red carpet with white shards and brown stains of coffee.

"I'll take care of that," Gill said. He knelt down and began to pick the shards with his bare hands until a monkey hand grabbed his right wrist and made him stop his cleaning.

"Just answer this question for me, boy," Monkey Fist said quietly. He used his spare hand to point at the couch and giving the boy a silent order to sit down. An order that Gil didn't dare to disobey. "Why are you so down-to-earth and assuming that you'll be losing your job as the Simian Witch's apprentice?"

Gil sighed. "Let's face it, Monkey Fist. You and I both know what it's like to be a sidekick..."

"Technically, I never was and you're training to be one..."

" **YOU GET WHAT I MEAN!** " Gil briefly morphed into Gill during his outburst and nearly made Monkey Fist cringe in his seat before morphing back to his normal self. "It's common for the big villains to eventually dump their sidekicks when they grow tired of them. I've known at least 70% of the members of the Y.E.A.R.N program who got 'retired' by their bosses and sent back to HenchCo with a majority of them passing the rest of their lives as clerks." He looked at Monkey Fist. "You already have monkey ninjas as minions and my boss as your partner-in-crime and fiancée. But what can you possibly find in me, her apprentice? I still can't beat her whenever she takes time in her tutelage to teach me a few moves in Tai Shing Pek Kwar!"

He dropped his head in his hands and began to sob, which sounded a lot like a school of fish out of water begging to be hydrated. Monkey Fist stiffened a bit at the sight of the mutant boy sitting next to him and crying; he wasn't used to seeing villains crying, except for when Drakken kept complaining about Kim Possible foiling his plans. He was _definetly_ familiar with Ron Stoppable complaining and whining about his monkey phobia, much to Monkey Fist's daily dismay.

But a young villain crying? That wasn't something in his familiar zone...

"There, there," Monkey Fist soothed as much as he could while gently patting the boy on the back as he continued to sob. "You aren't useless, Gil. You're by far one of the rare brilliant evil minds I've encountered."

Gil sniffed. "You really think so?" He looked at him with beaming eyes.

"Dash it all, Gil, you were the one who came up with the idea of using the global Smarty Mart system to spread the Emerald Monkey Buddha plague and were to start!" Monkey Fist said encouragingly. "Even Drakken couldn't beat that! And creating a giant rocket to turn the 'squeeb' into a firework display on the Chinese New Year? Even Shego couldn't have done that and she is even more sadistic and serious than her boss!"

"Yeah, it's kind a surprise she didn't turn her 'Dr. D' into a blue-and-green firework display yet," Gil joked. The next thing you knew, the mutant villains were laughing their heads off at the silliness of their joking.

"Am I interrupting some sort of budding bromance?" a voice cut in. The villains looked towards the open doorway that led from the living room into the room of the Simian Witch, who leaned against the doorframe with an amused grin on her face. She had clearly been watching them for some time.

"Of course not!" Monkey Fist lied, pulling his hand away from Gil and straightening himself up.

"Nuh-uh! Nothing's going on here!" Gil defended himself. "How are you feeling, boss?"

"Well, minus the fact that I found this flyer mentioning hours for a sci-fi movie premiere at a nearby movie theater, I'm doing alright." She waved a French movie theater in her right hand teasingly. Gil clearly got the message: he got on his feet, ran back to his room and returned fully clothed (only in a white jersey, black pants and shoes, and red beret), and snatched the flyer from the Simian Witch.

"Don't watch more than two movies!" she ordered. "And don't come back after seven!"

"Geesh, mom!" Gil groaned before shutting the door behind him and leaving the two simian villains alone.

"Did he...just call you his mother?" Monkey Fist blinked as she sat next to him.

"He wishes," she sighed. "He was an orphan back when I met him during my CIT days at Camp Wannaweep. His father was a drug addict who abandoned Gil's mother before Gil was even born and she eventually became a delusional prostitute trying badly to gain enough money to support her child until social services revoked her child custody rights and placed Gil in a foster system. But being the delinquent he is, Gil had gone from foster home to foster home. He was at his tenth one when I met him at Camp Wannaweep. His last guardians didn't even bother noticing that he disappeared during the first time period of his mutation, and the last time I checked, they had their own child a few years ago and completely forgot they ever adopted Gil."

"Good Heavens." Now Monkey Fist understood why Gil was creeped by his dream and last night's clerk suggesting that Monkey Fist was Gil's father and Gil's belief that the Simian Witch would fire him as soon as she and Monkey Fist were married. Gil was an orphan who only had little access to a possible future in villainy should he ever succeed his apprenticeship for the Simian Witch.

"I'm not going to fire him." Her words caught Monkey Fist's attention.

"What made you say that?"

"I overheard your conversation and I'm not planning on firing Gil anytime soon," she admitted. "I only use such threats to convince him to put more efforts into his learning experience. That way he'll toughen up a bit. Besides, he and I both lost our relatives and got our lives ruined by Stoppable. In a way, I do see him as an annoying little sibling."

Monkey Fist nodded, understanding what she was saying: when his parents died, his father mauled by a bear during a hunting trip and his mother sick from an awful case of cancer, the family butler Bates had raised the young lord ever since and had been like a surrogate father to him. Even now, Bates was still by his side and waiting for him back at the Fiske Estate in England.

His past issues made Monkey Fist feel some deep pity for Gil Moss.

"By the way, thank you for coming to rescue me from the asylum," the Simian Witch told Monkey Fist. The new change of topic spared the monkey man from a possible mental nostalgia session.

"Of course." He smirked. "I _did_ promise to pick you up permanently in order to take you out for Valentine's Day, which is today. Happy Valentine's Day, Silvia dear..."

"Oh, M...mmph," the Simian Witch began but got cut off when Monkey Fist pressed his lips onto hers, sucking them a bit as they kissed. As soon as she slightly parted her lips in order to give out pleasured moans, he dug into her a little deeper, licking the inside of her sweet mouth, which only made her moan even more and him savoring her lips and mouth's delicious nectar. As they continued to kiss, he gently pushed her downwards so that she laid her back on the couch and him on top of her.

He briefly paused in their kissing session. "Comfortable?"

"Enthralled." The Simian Witch winked mischievously as she felt him smirk at the tip of her lips.

" _Perfect_." He started trailing his kisses away from her lips and towards her cheeks and neck. While he proceeded into savoring her neck's smooth skin, his hands grabbed the knot of the Simian Witch's bathrobe belt and untied it. He forcefully dragged the nightrobe off of her and tossed it onto the floor. Monkey Fist, being the British gentleman he was raised as, managed to control but visibly show his ogling eyes and near-drooling mouth when he saw Silvia in her seductive, slender shaped body, nearly naked if it weren't for her cursed black strapless bra and underwear.

"Pleased?" she arched an amused eyebrow.

"Like seeing Venus rise from the oceans...except the ocean is made of monkeys and not water," he said. He proceeded into kissing her again on the lips while his right hand massaged her from the waist's side to her bare thigh and his left one held her by the back. She had thrown her arms over his neck and pulled him closer in order to deepen their kissing session.

"Ah, Paris..." Monkey Fist paused in order to catch his breath and sigh. "If I had known twelve years ago, I would have most likely whisked you away with me!"

"Careful there, Monty..."

The next thing that Monkey Fist knew, he felt a force beneath him pushing him off the Simian Witch and making him land his back on the other side of the couch. He blinked in confusion about how the Simian Witch managed to push him off her with such strength and make it so that _she_ was the one straddling him.

"You know, one of my ancestors, one of the Simian Witches, stole a girl in order to make her his bride," she said. Her finger traced the folded areas of Monkey Fist's black ninja garb shirt, making the man shudder with pleasure as she eventually snapped her fingers and made the shirt explode into a thousand pieces, thus exposing to her his slender, slightly muscular toned muscles. "And in the village he lived in, abduction was a way of proposing legally."

"And what would your parents think of you accepting the proposal of a man beyond your years?" Monkey Fist mused as he caressed her cheek.

"You were born on the year of the Monkey, like me and the rest of my family." She kissed his left cheek, making him sigh. "You want to make monkey superiority rule the world, which has been a family tradition for generations." She gave his other cheek a kiss. "And you and I both hate Ron Stoppable. Birds of a feather, as the old saying said."

"I won't disagree with that," Monkey Fist chuckled. Once again, he and the Simian Witch continued to kiss one another, closely embracing themselves against one another, and strengthening their evil romantic bond. His right monkey hand slid down her back until it reached one of her underwear's straps. Sensing his growing desire, she caught his hand and prevented him from pulling her underwear away from him.

"There is, however, a family tradition that the man, born within or out of the family, must not ravish his wife into producing an heir before their nuptial night." She carefully pulled away from his delightfully romantic kisses and the two of them sat straight up on the couch. "As much as I desperately need to give birth to a child this year to continue my family tree, I don't want to rush things too quickly."

"Understandable." Monkey Fist thought a bit before giving a suggestion. "Perhaps we can just do a simple wedding, with just us, my valet Bates, my monkey ninjas, your Homo Simius warriors, Gill, and a licensed priest in my castle's courtyard. That way we won't have to worry about all the stress-making traditional marriage deals and guest invitations."

"Excellent idea," the Simian Witch said with a smirk. "Besides, I hate large parties. And I have yet to visit your castle."

"You mean, _our_ castle," Monkey Fist corrected her. He stroke the hickory brown hair that cascaded loosely off her head like a waterfall of dark chocolate. "I may not be the Monkey King nor rule the world yet, but you'll still be my cherished queen, my beloved wife, and my domain's mistress for as long as I live." While his left hand held her right hand up, Monkey Fist took something out of his garb's pants' pocket: a little black box that contained a silvery gold ring with a sapphire jewel on top.

"Oh my...What a lovely ring!" the Simian Witch gasped.

"My mother's ring," Monkey Fist said proudly as he held the ring in front of the Simian Witch. The ring's sapphire jewel shone as her denim blue eyes stared at it. "So I ask again, Silvia Winterfields. Will you marry me and become Lady Silvia Fiske?"

"As I've said before, Monty Fiske," she answered before he finally put her index finger through the jewel. "Yes."


	9. Favors From Our Evil Friends

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 9: Favors from our Evil Peers

 _Weeks later, somewhere after the events of_ _ **Bad Boy**_ _and somewhere before_ _ **Showdown On Crooked D**_

"So, remind me again while we're stealing from a museum, Dr. D?" Shego asked Drakken once they stepped through the wall that Shego had blasted at with her plasma in the National Museum of the American Indian in Washington DC past closing hours.

"Because, Shego, we were offered a valuable amount of money by a very rich and very evil client," the blue-skinned self-proclaimed evil genius said as they walked onto the main area of the museum, full of brand new displays of Native American talismans, jewelry, and weapons. "He promised us a reward of 10 million dollars if we procure for him a certain talisman from this very museum."

"Uh-uh, and you agreed to do this because..."

"State-of-the-art robotic materials are getting expensive these days, Shego. I need money to procure these things. I'm a mad scientist, not a millionaire."

"Yeah, because the last time you were one went SO well," Shego snorted, recalling the time when Drakken had Kim Possible's briefly-turned- millionaire sidekick kidnapped in order to use the buffoon's newfound fortune to complete the failed doomsday scheme. It had been an incredible case of purely wasted money.

"Ah, here it is!" Drakken led Shego to a glass case display of a necklace bearing a stone carved like a fish. "Hm, it's less impressive than I thought it would be."

"Sedna's Salmon," Shego read from the display's description. "Says here that anyone who wears it can control every marine creature. Uh, who knows, Dr. D, maybe your client wants to take over the marine world?" Shego snorted at the idea of an actual King Triton conquering the world.

"Don't know, don't care," Dr. D shrugged as he began to become impatient. "Let's just take this thing with us already..."

"Yeah, I don't think so." The arrival of Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick surprised the two villains.

"Oh, snap..." Drakken mumbled.

"Stealing from...a museum?" the redheaded cheerleader frowned as her green eyes looked around the museum they were in.

"Drakken and Shego stealing from a museum?" Her sidekick was equally surprised. "First we run into the Seniors kidnapping some old librarian, Motor Ed stealing a scuba-diving boat, Killigan attacking us with exploding golf balls shaped like tuna, and now Drakken and Shego are stealing some sort of fish necklace in a museum? Why is every villain doing evil stuff that's not their norm?"

"Here's _my_ norm," Shego snarled. Her hands glowed with her plasma energy and she charged at the heroes, engaging Kim Possible in combat, while Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken had a ridiculous catfight to prevent one another from touching the exhibition of Sedna's Salmon. Who knows how long it took, but eventually one of the dueling duos ended up accidently breaking a rare Inca vase that set the museum alarm off. Shego kicked Kim Possible, sending the heroine crashing onto the stairs, smashed the glass exhibit that held Sedna's Salmon, and grabbed the amulet. "Let's go, Dr. D!" she said.

"So long, Kim Possible!" Dr. D gloated as he and Shego ran out through the blasted wall they came from. "You think you're all that, but you're not!" He and Shego got into his flying vehicle and took off, leaving the heroes back in the museum. As Shego drove while the vehicle flew threw the sky, Drakken grabbed the phone he kept at all times in the glove compartment and dialed a number.

"Dr. D, what are you doing?" Shego asked.

"Calling Señor Senior Senior, my cousin Eddie, and Killigan," he answered. "Kim Possible and her sidekick made an odd point when they said we weren't the only villains to be doing evil deeds out of the norm and involving fish-related products."

"Uh, sounds rather fishy if you ask me," Shego shrugged as she knew that her employer made a point.

 _The next day, at the private island of the Seniors_

The villains in question were meeting up in the morning at the island of the Seniors, sitting at the fancy dining table of the Seniors' living room and discussing the matter in question.

"I get a phone call from a certain client, ya see," Killigan told the others. "He sounded young, but not too young, and said he'd pay me a fortune if I attacked Middleton with these wee things." The mad golfer placed one of his famous exploding golf balls, only it was shaped like a fish the size of a sardine.

"Dude, seriously, you got a weird deal too?" Motor Ed slouched on his chair. "I also got a call from a dude, said he'd pay me a jewel worth billions if I got him one of those babies that people use for scuba-diving."

"And _we_ received a call from an evil businessman, who sounded a bit younger than Junior, proposing that he offers us an expensive and valuable reward if my son and I kidnapped an Oxford librarian who professionalized in marine life."

"It was a waste of time, if you ask me," Junior said. he checked himself in the mirror. "Kim Possible ended up rescuing the boring book-lover."

"And while you guys get weird stuff, Dr. D got a call from a client proposing him 10 million bucks in exchange for this piece of ancient jewelry." Shego placed Sedna's Salmon on the table. "Anybody wondering if we might not be dealing with the same client, who weirdly happens to be a fan of fish-stuff?"

"One way to find out. Señor Senior Senior, may I use your computer over there?" Dr. Drakken pointed to the large computer that the Seniors kept. The old man obliged, allowing the mad scientist to do some digging. "If I analyze the specific calls we've all had from this mysterious client, I might be able to track down the phone that our client has been using and...voilà! I've traced the location of the phone. It is currently located in the National Aquarium in Baltimore."

"The guy really is into fish, isn't he?" Shego got up. "I'll go get our 'client' and bring him over here."

"Totally following you, Shego babe!" Motor Ed said flirtatious, ignoring the woman's rolling eyes and his cousin angrily pouting as Motor Ed and Shego left the living room and eventually the island in order to get the client.

"So, who would like to play an evil game of cards?" S.S.S asked.

 _Sometime around noon_

"By the way, have any of you heard from Monkey Boy?" Drakken asked as he shuffled the cards for the next round of their game.

"Who?" S.S.S asked.

"Monkey Fist. Monkey Boy is the nickname Killigan and I have used constantly around that simian villain."

"Oh, you mean Monty? Now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him ever since we were all at the prison watching my son's amazing concert." Junior smiled at his father's praising while Killigan and Drakken grimaced at the memory of sitting on the front seats, handcuffed, and forced to listen to Junior singing a boys band song off-key.

"Aye, Monkey Boy hasn't been answering me calls for weeks!" Killigan put down his card. "Do you think he got himself our client as well?"

"Maybe DNAmy found a way to chain him in her pink house and keep him as her personal Cuddle Buddy?" Drakken suggested. Everyone stared at him before they all, including Drakken, shuddered.

"Speaking of romance, what's goin' on between you and Shego?" Killigan winked suggestively at Drakken, who nearly spat out the soda he was drinking.

" _Shego_ is my sidekick, not my girlfriend!" He snapped at Killigan. "She's in her mid-twenties and I went to college with Kim Possible's father! We only have a professional relationship and that's final!"

"The same way you were in a professional relationship with DNAmy until you started crushing on her, blue boy?" Killigan's comment made Drakken doing his classic muttering and mumbling that he did whenever he got frustrated.

The doors of the Seniors' living room opened, making way for three silhouettes, two of them that the villains were able to recognize as Shego and Motor Ed.

"Yo, Drew! Golf dude! Old man and Old man's Junior! Guess who Shego and I found at the aquarium with that cell phone we located?" Motor Ed lifted the third person by the collar of his T-Shirt.

"A teenager?" S.S.S frowned as he walked closer to have a better look at the dark haired, olive skinned boy that was struggling to get out of Motor Ed's grasp. "You must be mistaken..."

"Hi, Gill."

All the adult villains stared at Junior, who looked happy to see the captive teenager, who rolled his eyes when Junior came to shake his hand. "Hi, Junior," he muttered.

"Motor Ed, let him go. He's my friend." The mechanical maniac let go of Gill, who fell butt first on the floor and let out a pained 'ow' escape his mouth.

"Junior, you know this boy?" S.S.S asked his son.

"Of course. Father, everybody else, this is Gill. We met at HenchCo a few months ago when you took me with you to see that lame missile display, father. He was one of Jack Hench's trainees back then. We met at Café Hench during his coffee break and ever since then, we've been friends on the Evil-Me-Facebook."

"Then again, I _suppose_ somebody had to be friends with you," Gill said stiffly despite the fact that Junior did not notice the boy's distasteful tone, which did not please S.S.S.

"We'll talk friendships later," Drakken snapped. He stomped towards Gill and pointed at the boy's nose. "You fooled us into doing your bidding...AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Drakken had screamed when Gill had suddenly turned from a normal boy to a giant green fish-man monster twice his normal size.

"Dude, this is SO badass!" Motor Ed whistled.

"Um, I'm impressed." Shego arched an honest eyebrow.

"Oh my..." S.S.S gasped.

"You know, on second thought, I think I'll just... step back," Drakken whimpered. His feet took small steps backward before he screamed and hid behind Motor Ed.

" **Yeah. You do that** ," Gill said before shifting back into his normal teenager boy appearance. "Anyway, I'm sorry if you guys were annoyed by my demands. I _was_ going to pay you, really." He pulled something out of his trousers' pocket: a small leather pouch that he placed over the table and spilled its contents onto the flat surface. The villains awed and rushed to have a better look when they realized that the content was none other than a handful of sparkling sapphires no bigger than a thumb.

"Phooey! Will you look at those blue babies!" Motor Ed did his classic air guitar moves. "I found the second love of my life."

"Pure sapphires, each worth billions of dollars in American cash," S.S.S concluded after inspecting one sapphire with a magnifying glass he kept on him at all times. "Tell me, my dear Gill, how did you ever procure yourself with such beauties."

"Uh..." Gill chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "My boss would murder me if I told you..."

"SPILL!" Shego fired her arms and threatened to shoot Gill with them. The blasts made Gill gulp.

"OK! My boss told me to keep Kim Possible out of her hair while she took care of something important. I was supposed to make sure the squeeb's cheerleading friend didn't bug my boss and her boyfriend while they were making plans, so I thought I'd keep Team Possible by luring her towards villains doing errands for me and make sure those heroes stayed away from my boss!" All those words came out of Gill's mouth so fast that he was breathing for air like a fish out of water.

"Using six baddies like us to keep Kim Possible busy for your boss?" Killigan sounded impressed as he patted Gill's shoulder. "Where did ya get your diploma in villainy, lassie?"

"Actually, I'm just an apprentice training to become a sidekick."

"And who's your boss?" Shego lowered the energy of her blasts but still kept a proportion out enough to warn Gill that they weren't done with him. Gill gulped, but despite the possibility that he might turn into fried fish, he kept his mouth shut. Good thing that Junior had no sense of secrecy.

"Oh, his boss is the Simian Witch," he said.

"JUNIOR!" Gill snapped.

"What?" Junior defended himself. "You told me so on the Evil-Me-Facebook that you finally got hired by out of Jack Hench's Y.E.A.R.N program in order to become an apprentice to the Simian Witch!"

"The Simian Witch? Oh, you mean the lovely lady that our friend Monkey Fist collaborated with when he unleashed that simian plague last month?" S.S.S smiled. "I thought they made quite a lovely couple."

"Well at least _they_ made it obvious to the public," Killigan snarked as he shot a teasing glare at Drakken, clearly mocking him for still not dating Shego. It's a good thing that the dark woman didn't see the angry glare that the mad scientist shot at the mad golfer.

"So what are they up to?" Shego asked Gill.

"I've said enough..."

"C'mon," she urged.

"Nope."

"Dude, seriously, you _do not_ want to mess with the green babe!" Motor Ed motioned Shego while talking to Gill.

"OK, FINE!" Gill snapped. For a moment, the other villains were worried that he was going to morph back into an evil mutant. "THEY'RE MAKING WEDDING PLANS!"

It was hard to blink at him. Everyone was stunned.

"Monkey Boy...married?" Killigan said incredulously.

"Yeah," Gill.

"Question?" Drakken lifted his hand up. "How come none of us received any invitations?" Disapproving sounds of agreements were heard among the villains before they glared back at Gill.

"Yeah, why is it that while you use us to send Kim Possible on a wild goose chase, we don't get invites for Hairy Hands and Mrs. Hairy Hands' wedding?"

"They wanted to make it simple," Gill answered. "Just them, Monkey Fist's valet, and all the minions at the courtyard in Monkey Fist's castle. Just a quick ceremony, quick vows, and off on the nuptial night."

Motor Ed cracked his knuckles, S.S.S tapped his cane on the floor, Shego's hands glowed, Junior looked blank, Killigan held out his golf clubs like bo staffs, and Drakken smiled evilly.

"Things won't be so simple anymore..."

 _Later, at sundown_

Monkey Fist flew his jet above the ocean in order to get to the Seniors' private island while Bates drank tea and the Simian Witch exploded.

"Once I get my hands on Gill, I am seriously grounding him!" she exclaimed. "He won't mutate or swim unless he wants to turn into a sushi!"

"Milady, perhaps mister Moss didn't mean any harm?" Bates tried to soothe things down, but the evil sorceress wouldn't hear any of it and Monkey Fist did have to agree with her on that one. It had been weeks since Monkey Fist had proposed to the Simian Witch and so far none of the preparations have been settled on yet. They were still trying to figure out what kind of cake flavor to get when Señor Senior Senior called and said he and his son held Gill hostage and demanded for the two simian witches, their minions, and for some reason Bates, to come to their private island in order to negotiate a ransom.

"Odd," Monkey Fist frowned as they arrived at the Seniors' island and safely parked the jet in the plane hangar (why was it open?). "The Seniors usually like to display their wealth and the youngest one is usually tanning in his pool. So why are the lights out?"

"Perhaps the son finally decided to do something more ecological?" Bates suggested. The simian villains, the butler, and their minions walked behind them as they reached for the front door.

"I don't like this," Monkey Fist said as he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

" **SURPRISE!** "

The lights turned on and the visitors were showered by black and red confetti. As they struggled to avoid getting that stuff on their eyes and in their mouths, Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch were stunned to see the Seniors' living room full of two rows of white folding chairs that faced a white holder, two large Chinese vases carrying lilacs and roses, the dining table covered by a white tablecloth and holding a big buffet, and the following villains, all dressed in nice suits and holding glasses of champagne, greeting them: Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, the Seniors, Motor Ed, Professor Dementor, Gemini, Jack Hench, Adrena Lyn, and Gill (who was tied up while dressed in a black tuxedo).

They were looking at a prepared wedding.

"GIL MOSS!" the Simian Witch stormed at Gill and screamed at his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We thought you were told to not tell anyone about our wedding!" Monkey Fist joined in.

"Yeah, well, they didn't give me much of a choice," Gill said.

"Ah, Monty, my friend!" S.S.S came and shook hands with Monkey Fist. "Congratulations on your betrothal! Honestly, you shouldn't have been ashamed of hiding such a big event from your evil friends!"

"Thank you, but..." Monkey Fist began.

"Your sidekick over here?" Shego motioned Gill as she talked to the Simian Witch. "Cool plan he had to use us to lure Kim Possible away from you while you came up with wedding ideas, but it's a little unfair that we didn't get invited."

"So we decided to get our wee revenge by throwing ye a grand wedding!" Killigan held out his arms. "We forced Gill to tell us all he heard from your latest wedding ideas, along with your favorite cake flavors, flowers, colors, and whatnot, we invited our closest friends as guests, and S.S.S here used his money and what he used for _his_ wedding to help set up the big occasion."

"And then we tricked you into coming here by saying we were holding Gill for ransom!" Junior ended gleefully. "Isn't that awesome?"

Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch blinked. "You...set all of this...for us?" Monkey Fist asked, stunned.

"Yep." Shego grinned.

"Well..." Gill chuckled nervously from his tied up position. "Positively speaking, at least you guys won't have to worry about wedding preparations..." His voice trailed off when the Simian Witch shot him one of her disapproving glares that her eyes occasionally threw at Gill whenever she wasn't happy.

"Serious conversation..." She pointed at herself and Gill. "...You and me... **AFTER** my honeymoon! Capiche?" Gill nodded and gulped.

"Yo, if she wasn't Monkey Dude's girl, I would so take that steaming engine hottie of a witch!" Motor Ed whispered at Killigan. Monkey Fist, hearing the crazy vehicle-obsessed villain talking about his fiancée, gave a murderous look at Motor Ed. "Yeah, on second thought, I think I'll stick the hotties I find in my monster trucks," the man with the mullet chuckled nervously before taking precautious steps away from the monkey man who still glared at him angrily with the message 'Paws-off-my-woman!' screaming out of his icy blue eyes.

"Well, my friends!" S.S.S announced. "What are we waiting for?"

"Yeah, let's get these wee lovers married already!" Killigan shouted. "Otherwise the champagne will get cold!" The villains laughed and cheered, raised their glasses in the air, and went on to drag the happy couple into the altar, proceeding on the vows and the promises of faithfulness, devotion to evil love, and creating a legacy that would last forever.

"Motor Ed?" Gemini frowned. Motor Ed was sniffing and sobbing in his arms while S.S.S (who was a licensed priest from Barcelona, don't ask) declared Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch evil husband and wife and that the groom could now kiss the bride. "Are you alright, my friend?"

"It's OK, dude. Seriously, I always shed tears at weddings." Motor Ed cried even louder when everyone went out to the outdoor pool to watch Shego shoot green blasts in the air in order to create makeshift green fireworks that said 'JUST MARRIED' in the air.

As for the couple, well...We could tell that they couldn't be any happier.

"A drink, Lady Fiske?" Monty Fiske asked his wife as he offered her a glass of champagne. Silvia Fiske smiled back at her husband and accepted the glass.

"Here's to a promising future for Simian domination," he said quietly. The others were too busy watching the firework display as the simian couple clanged their glasses together, creating a small, yet echoing chime.

"And to a future heir," she added.

"Agreed."

The party then ended slower than the champagne glasses but faster than the night that the Fiskes had after they left for their very first nuptial night.


	10. Worst Place To Honeymoon

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 10: Worst Place To Honeymoon

"Will you look at that beauty?" Slim Possible asked once the Possible clan and Ron Stoppable parked their vehicles and got out in front of Mary's Lake Lodge. The view of the lake was dazzling and the lodge resort was a good place to relax after the events at Crooked D involving Drakken, Shego, and their last evil twisted plot. Mrs. Possible managed to join the group for their small 'second' family reunion.

"Ah yes, the lodge..." Dr. Possible inhaled the fresh air of the place.

"It was the place where we went on our honeymoon." His wife gave him a cuddling hug.

"Wait, you and Dad went on your honeymoon here?" Kim Possible asked her mother while Ron was helping Slim and the tweebs unload their suitcases.

"Of course, Kimmie-Cub," Dr. Possible answered for his wife. "Every Possible has gone on his or her very first honeymoon here. Your mother and I came here years before you were born..."

"Your Auntie Kendra and I had a fahn in a rusty old cabin by the lake, fishing those ol' fishies," Slim joined in as they got to the front doors and pushed them open. "Nana and Dada had a similar thing..."

"And Monkey Fist and some purty lady are at the lobby?"

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at Joss Possible, unsure if they heard her correctly. To further emphasize her point, she pointed ahead of them and the entire Possible clan, including Ron and Rufus, gasped when they saw who was checking in at the main desk and receiving their key before making their way up the stairs with their luggage in hand.

"It's Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch!" Kim Possible realized out loud.

"Ya mean the mean monkey lord who tried to kill Ron because he stole his Mystical Monkey Power?" Joss asked. "But who's the lady?"

"His crazy fan turned fiancée who also wants Ron dead," Kim said. "Still, what the heck are they doing in Montana? They're more of stealing idols from museums..."

"One way to find out." Dr. Possible walked towards the front desk and talked to the clerk. "Hello, we'd like rooms for seven total for a total of five days, please?"

"Of course," the friendly clerk said. He pulled out a piece of paper and had Dr. Possible and his brother Slim fill them out. "Now let's see...Ah, here are two suite keys. And how lucky today is! Two suites for a happy family neighboring the suite of a happy couple."

"Happy couple?" Slim frowned. The tweebs and Joss giggled to themselves at the sight of their fathers' acting.

"Yeah, the happy couple that checked in right before you did." The clerk handed them the keys. "Lord Monty Fiske and his new wife Silvia Winterfields Fiske. They recently came from their wedding in Europe all the way to sweet, old Montana. A rich aristocratic couple on their honeymoon right here in our lodge. Ain't that romantic?"

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit! We'll have to congratulate them once we encounter them! Thanks, mate."

The clerk nodded and soon, the Possibles and Ron Stoppable were making their way up the stairs.

"Wow, that was some serious acting there, Dr. P!" Ron complimented Dr. Possible.

"Hoosha!" Jim agreed.

"Yeah, Slim and I managed to get minors in acting back in college..."

Kim made them a shushing motion once they reached the fifth floor. As soon as she made sure that her family and friend were well hidden in the stairs' shadows, Kim peaked and saw Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch entering Room #53.

"OK, the good news is that none of their minions are with them..."

Ron sighed in relief.

"The bad news is that, with the walls' thickness, they could easily overhear us from their room and know were here."

"And as soon as they find out you and Ron are here, they'll kill you for sure. They might even think you came all the way here to ruin their honeymoon!" Joss pointed out.

"So, what do we do?" Mrs. Possible asked. "It's not like we'll ruin our vacation because they're around and we can't not keep an eye on them..."

Silence ran through the group until Joss snapped her fingers. "I think I may have an idea!"

 _Around dinnertime, at the resort's all-you-can-eat restaurant_

"Hey, young lady!" The waiter scolded at Joss with his thick Southern accent. He grabbed Joss by the arm, causing her to drop the food she had taken from the buffet and stuffed into her red T-shirt. "Where do ya think you're going with that?" "Eatin' it, that's what!" Joss shouted at the waiter. "Ain't this an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Aye, but you have to pay for it!" The waiter began to drag her away towards the door. "Time to go to the office!"

"I don't think this is working..." Kim looked up from her menu while she, Uncle Slim, and Ron were dressed as Hawaiian tourists courtesy of Wade's delivery system and Ron's sense of Smarty Mart costume coupons.

"Hold ya horses kid," Slim told her. "Purty lady at three o' clock." Right when he said that, the Simian Witch made her way towards the waiter and Joss.

"Is something wrong, my good fellow?" the Simian Witch asked the waiter. Team Possible was a bit stunned by her appearance: she was dressed in a white puffed-sleeved blouse exposing her shoulders, black pants, and black heels. Her hair looked straightened and tied up in a neat ponytail. From afar, she looked like she was bearing a blue wedding ring and necklace made of sapphires. Her usual gleam of hatred, revenge, and power-hunger found in her eyes was gone and instead a calm, relaxed mood was shining in her denim blue eyes and bright skin.

"Wow, for an evil monkey witch, she looks good," Ron commented.

"Ron!" Kim hissed while keeping her head hidden in the menu and her eyes on the action. "Focus!"

"Good afternoon, milady Fiske," the waiter greeted the Simian Witch with a big smile. "How is your husband..."

"Ill from that salmon fillet you served earlier at lunch." She glared at the waiter unpleasantly, making him shiver a bit as he still held onto Joss. "Even as we speak, he is stuck in bed and we had to cancel our tour of the lake because your lodge's poor culinary services!"

"Oh..." The waiter was getting the usual fright that an employee would get when it felt like a good customer was about to be lost. "Well.."

"If this nice lady's man lost his stomach because of that buffet, I might as well eat my horse's leftovers!" Joss stashed the food she had taken into the waiter's arm. "Here, take it! I don't wan' it!"

"Young lady, ya mind your manners and throw these away yourself!" The waiter snapped, which was a fatal mistake.

"How _dare_ you?" The Simian Witch grabbed the waiter by the collar and lifted him off the floor. "First you poison my husband and now you harass a child?" She brutally dropped him on the floor. "I'm going to have a little word with the manager..."

"NO, PLEASE, MA'AM!" The waiter begged on his knees as the Simian Witch started walking away. "I just got my job a few weeks ago!"

"Then get a new one!" The witch snapped. "For all the money the Seniors wasted on giving a surprise honeymoon location, they had to give us this Montana rat hole!"

"Ma'am, wait up!" Joss followed the Simian Witch as the woman headed towards the hallway and out of sight.

"I hope my lad doesn't get hurt with that mean lady." Slim pointed towards the waiter, who was sobbing in despair. "She broke down this fella."

"KP, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he watched Kim get up from her seat and leave.

"The Simian Witch said that Monkey Fist was sick and in bed, so he must be in their room," Kim explained. "I'd better go check to make sure that he's up to none of his monkey business. You follow Uncle Slim to make sure that Joss doesn't get hurt."

"Aye!" The men said.

Kim found her way towards the stairs until she reached the floor where the villains' suite stood, but before she could attempt to pick on the lock of door #53, the door was pulled open and Kim fell head first onto the carpeted floor, right where a more than healthy Monkey Fist stood facing her.

"You really have a bad sense of ruining things, Kim Possible," the simian villain commented.

"And how did you even know it was me?" Kim asked.

"Don't you mean _how_ I knew that you, your family, and that blasted Stoppable were at the lodge while Silvia and I were on our honeymoon? Quite simple, really: Ron Stoppable has a ghastly smell of food coming out of his breath. It took us barely a sniff for Silvia and I to figure out that Team Possible was near because one of them was _still breathing._ " He hissed those last words like venom, clearly indicating how much he wanted the boy dead.

"Whatever you're up to, it's over." Kim got up into a fighting pose. "You and the Simian Witch are going back in...

"Kim!"

Kim turned her back and saw Joss, Slim, and Ron trapped in red magical chains and held captive by the Simian Witch. "Kim Possible, if you dare to harm my husband, I won't hold back on harming _these_!" She motioned the prisoners.

"Aw man!" Ron complained. "Monkey Fist wasn't even sick!"

"No, actually, that salmon fillet was terrible." Monkey Fist shook his head.

"There was a nasty mess in the carpet," the Simian Witch sighed. She shrugged. "Good thing we weren't intending on paying the housekeeper..."

"No, that's Senior's part since _he_ paid for the trip that _we_ now have to cancel!" Monkey Fist walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out the two suitcases they had seen them with earlier today, except they were intact. "Let them go, dear. We're leaving!"

"Good riddance!" The Simian Witch released her prisoners from their magical bonds...except for the part where she threw Ron straight at the window and nearly sent the boy plummeting to his death if he hadn't grabbed the window panel and hung on to it to save his life.

"Ron!" Kim rushed to save her best friend from falling. Her uncle joined her and each of them pulled the boy up by one arm while the villains were busy gathering their belongings.

"That's low!" Joss told the Simian Witch. "Even for a lady like you!" The simian sorceress said nothing and only glared a look that told Joss ' _If I knew you were Kim Possible's cousin, I would have killed you when I had the chance_ ', and teleported herself and Monkey Fist out of the hotel room right when the Possibles managed to bring Ron back to safety.

 _Later, at the front door of the Fiske Estate_

"If I had a shilling for all the times Ron Stoppable survived our numerous murder attempts, I'd have enough money to replace the amount that I used to pay for my mutations!" Monkey Fist muttered. It had only taken a few minutes for Silvia's teleportation spell to bring the simian villains away from the lodge and back to the Monkey Fiske's castle.

"Just _how_ much did you pay?" she asked curiously as she watched her husband bend down to pick up the key he usually hid under the welcome mat that the snow and mud always kept hiding in layers.

"Honestly, you don't want to know." Monkey fist unlocked the door, pushing it open. Three monkey ninjas, who were in the middle of cleaning the floor, stopped when they saw their master and new mistress come in.

"We came back early." Monkey Fist took the suitcase that his wife had been carrying and put it next to his. "Clean these up." His minions didn't hesitate and instantly took the suitcases, carrying them all the way down the hall.

"Effective servants," the Simian Witch remarked. She and Monkey Fist took another hallway in order to reach the main living room. While they walked, Monkey Fist noticed that the Simian Witch was glancing with admiration at all the monkey-themed paintings and artifacts he had hung on the charmingly gloomy walls of his castle.

He chuckled a bit.

"What?" She asked him with a curious tone.

"Nothing," he lied, unable to hide the still amused tone of his voice.

"Monty," she raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize," he said with a smile. "There are moments when I forget that you are still the young fan I met back at the convention twelve years ago..."

A blush began to grow on her cheeks. A loose strand of hair dropped down and nearly touched her left cheek until she used her hand to pull it back. "Twelve years...It was such a long time. And my family is no longer around..." Sadness began to appear on her face. Sensing that his wife would need comfort, Monkey Fist held her in his arm as they finally reached the main living room. It looked like it had been tidied up while they were gone: not a single speck of dust was seen on the paintings or carpet. A fire was lit in the fireplace, which lit the dark room in a combination of gloomy and comforting.

The perfect living room for a villain...if you exclude the part of where Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch found Bates and Gil sitting on armchairs and playing chess on a table while drinking tea.

"...And she then she told me: 'I'll see you around?' and I said: 'Sure, why not?' And then we gave each other our phone numbers before I left HenchCo..." Gil was telling Bates.

"What were you doing at HenchCo?" Silvia brutally asked once she stood close enough to the armchair Gil was sitting on in order to make him yelp and nearly fall of the chair. Some chess pieces fell down, leaving room for Bates to corner Gil's king piece with a knight. "Checkmate," he said calmly.

"Boss? You...you're back already from your honeymoon?" Gil got up on his feet.

"Let's just say that that Montana is the worst place for a honeymoon that Señor Senior Senior could surprise us with," Monkey Fist said. He sat on the armchair that Gil had fallen from and groaned when his back hit the soft fabric. "Team Possible was also vacationing there."

"You'd think that a rich guy like Junior's dad would surprise you guys with a honeymoon to the Bahamas or something," Gill commented while he helped Bates put away the chess game.

"Sure, the same way we got surprised by the other villains because you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" the Simian Witch said skeptically. "Which reminds me, what the heck were doing at HenchCo?"

"Jack Hench wanted to have a private chat with me. See how I'm doing and all..."

"And courted a young lady while we're at it," Bates commented while he poured some Earl Grey tea into a spare cup and gave it to Monkey Fist. The lord sighed in relief when the familiar scent of tea struck his nostrils.

"I wasn't courting, Bates!" Gill defended himself once he noticed that his boss was starting to raise an eyebrow. "It was just _getting acquainted_..."

"Gil, what did we agree on when I took you in as my apprentice?" the Simian Witch sighed in a tone that suggested to the British men that this wasn't the first time she and Gil were having this kind of discussion.

The boy rolled his eyes. "That I would keep my villainy as first of my priorities and not get distracted by other trifles."

"Right. And that means _no dating_ until you're no longer grounded. Believe me, the next two months will be evil detention for you!"

"Oh, come on! I've only been in high school once and I'm only receiving detention from you? That's so..."

" **GO TO YOUR ROOM!** "

The ground shook and nearly all the paintings fell off the wall as the Simian Witch's body glowed with a dangerous aura of a monstrous red monkey ghost that hissed and howled while she was yelling at Gil, who whimpered out a 'yes' and ran out of the room in order to do as the sorceress said. Once he was out of sight, she calmed down and her evil aura disappeared. Monkey Fist looked stunned while Bates was as baffled as the time he witnessed Ron Stoppable defeat Monkey Fist for the first time.

"I think you need some rest, dear." Monkey Fist put down his cup of tea and put an arm over Silvia's back. "Bates, please do ensure that the monkey ninjas restore the paintings back to their initial positions and that we all have a good night's sleep?"

"Of course," the valet said.

"You know, there are times when I envy you for not having an apprentice aspiring to be a sidekick," Silvia said while she and Monkey Fist walked up the stairs and through a few hallways in the castle's western hemisphere until they reached the red door that led to the bedchamber she and her husband were now going to share.

Monkey Fist chuckled. "You'd be surprised on how _I_ get jealous of you having competent henchmen like the Homo Simius warriors. If you had seen how my _first_ monkey ninjas ditched me back at the Middleton Space Museum..." He pushed the door open and led Silvia into the bedchamber. "Well, my dear, what do you think?"

Silvia glanced around the dark bedchamber, which was lit by one fireplace and two candelabras, each of them standing on a nightstand that stood by the edges of the dark red canopy bed crowned with artistic monkey patterned bed sheets. A few portraits of monkeys painted in a Picasso like art style were hung on the walls, a large wardrobe stood by the window, and a couple lounge chairs stood on top of the red carpet and by the warm fire. On the right side of the fireplace was a door that most likely led to the bathroom and on the left side stood a nice studying area (desk, chair, and full bookcases included). The air was perfumed like the jungle.

"This is even better than the one my parents' had," she said. "It's perfect, Mont..." She stopped when she noticed something standing next to the candelabra on the right nightstand. She walked towards it and picked up what turned out to be a monkey picture frame. "Oh..."

"Silvia?" Monkey Fist walked towards his wife and looked down from her shoulder at the picture she was staring at sorrowfully: several people having some sort of garden party in a Shakespearean garden. Judging by the colorful flowers growing on the trees, Monkey Fist assumed that the photo was taken during the springtime. But the main attraction of the photo was the perfect shot it had on an old man, who could have been almost as old as S.S.S, dressed in a tartan shirt, blue pants, and fancy shoes, lovingly carrying in his arms a little girl in a blue dress while they were watching an older girl being pushed on a swing by another man, much younger than the elder one. A woman was also laughing with them.

"My family during one of our annual gatherings," Silvia said. She sat down on the bed and continued to stare at the picture even after Monty sat next to her. "I was six when that picture was taken."

"Six years before we met at the convention." Monkey Fist tried to recall what happened to him six years prior to that convention. Ah yes: he had been eighteen and graduated from his boarding school with a high GPA and an acceptance in the Archaeology program of Oxford.

He leaned down a bit in order to have a better look at the picture. A grin appeared on his face while a monkey finger pointed at the little girl the elder man was carrying in the picture. "Am I going to have to guess that this was you? You look like you were quite adorable!"

Silvia's cheeks blushed, which made her husband chuckle. "Yes, I enjoyed being Grandpa Sylvester's favorite..."

"Sylvester?" Monkey Fist asked when he realized that the name sounded familiar. "Isn't that the name of the relative that helped you escape the asylum the first time?"

Silvia said nothing. Her grip loosed, allowing Monkey Fist to gently take the picture frame out of her hands and look at the elderly man, Sylvester Winterfields, as he carried the young Silvia in his arm while they were watching the girl on the swing being pushed by the other man and everyone being happy.

"I didn't even know about my family history back then," the Simian Witch said solemnly. "From what I eventually learned, the Simian Witch tradition is that you can't know about your heritage or practice it until you're sixteen. I didn't even notice on that day that my mother had been using Monkey Witchcraft on the swing so that Freda could swing faster than my dad could push. He was never good at pushing."

"Freda?" He looked at the pictured girl on the swing and saw how much she looked like the young woman twelve-year-old Silvia ran towards to back at the convention when it was time for her to leave. "Your sister," he said.

"Yes."

"But...why hide the legacy from the younger ones until they were sixteen?" Monkey Fist frowned. "Surely Monkey Witchcraft couldn't have gone unnoticed in your house."

"A 'maturity rule'." Silvia rolled her eyes as she air-quoted those words. "As for keeping the young ones unaware...It's like babies and laundry detergent. You keep them separate and far away from one another until the baby's old enough to use it. So while my Grandpa Sylvester was busy occupying me in my room with a bunch of toys when I was four, my mother was busy training my sister in the basics of Monkey Witchcraft in the mansion's training room."

"And what about your father? Did he at least..."

"Know the family legacy?" Silvia shrugged. "He had to if he wanted to be a part of the family tree. He thought it was none of his business to burst into family traditions and decide if whether or not his children had to be Simian Witches. Father did what most people would expect of a 'normal' father: work at the enterprise agency, make money to pay for his family's living, help Freda and me in our school work, take us to the movies when we deserved it, etc." She sighed. "Minus the part of not knowing your simian sorcery-related family history and activities in the criminal underground until you got out of the asylum, it was a good life."

Monkey Fist tried to picture in his head what such a lifestyle sounded like to him in his ears: Mr. Winterfields, a normal human, going to and from work and coming back home to greet his wife, a Simian Witch, and his daughters, who didn't know that unknown family history would be revealed to them in years to come. He then imagined a four-year-old Silvia playing with her Grandpa Sylvester in her bedroom with a monkey toy while her sixteen-year-old sister was probably bruising herself from trying to summon red magic blasts and ghostly monkeys. And finally, the scene of the picture, with the parents and grandfather playing with their kids as if the entire Monkey Witchcraft didn't even exist.

Surely...

"Grandpa Sylvester confessed to me when he rescued me that carrying the 'maturity rule' was the worst mistake ever done by my family." The Simian Witch took the picture frame out of Monkey Fist's hands and put it back on the nightstand. "He made it _quite_ clear years ago that he was against me going to Camp Wannaweep to be a counselor-in-training when my sixteenth birthday was approaching, but my parents thought that at least _one_ week of delay wouldn't hurt. I didn't even realize that he wasn't talking about missing out on my birthday..."

"Which led to the grand introduction of Stoppable's insufferable monkey phobia that led you to the asylum," Monkey Fist filled out the rest for her. "And your relatives were unable to rescue you until only Sylvester survived that fire that destroyed your home..."

"He was _infuriated_ after he rescued me and brought me to Isla Simia, the only refuge left. He was furious that my parents, especially my mother, sent me away from home while I should have been training after my birthday passed. The last year of his life with me was dedicated to murder his time with teaching me everything I was supposed to have learned in the regular four-year-education of a Simian Witch." Tears were on the verge of coming out of her eyes. "If I had known earlier about by destiny, if I hadn't wanted to go to that camp..."

"You wouldn't be here."

A tearful Silvia felt Monkey Fist's hand cup her cheek and turn her head gently so that her denim eyes could face his icy blue ones. "If things hadn't turned out as they have, you wouldn't have pushed all your ambitions, efforts, and power into accomplishing beyond your family's limits. You might have perished in that fire with your family, Gil might still have been stuck as a lab rat, the world would have never known to fear the Simian Witch, and..." Monkey Fist took a frightened gulp down his throat. "I would have never known what happened to Silvia Winterfields after I met her at the convention and if I would ever see her again."

"Thank you." With a finger, she dried the tears off her face. Her husband caressed the marks on her eyes, feeling the reddened, smooth skin. "You know, I think Grandpa Sylvester would have really liked you."

Monkey Fist smiled back at his wife. The evil couple proceeded to slowly, but eventually passionately, kiss one another as Monkey Fist picked up his wife in a bridal style and gently placed her in a laying position on the bed while he put himself on top of her and continued to kiss her. By the time the light of the candelabras and the fireplace died out, clothes were messily lying on the floor and the exhausted couple was relieved from their horrible honeymoon in Montana by falling asleep.


	11. Shrine And Diary Of The Simian Witch

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 11: Shrine And Diary Of The Simian Witch

The Victorian grandfather clock that the Fiske held for generations ticked loudly around 1am, causing Monkey Fist to jerk his eyes open. Years of training in Monkey Kung Fu have taught him the misfortunate joys of how to be a light sleeper, which usually led to the evil lord getting out of bed and staying a bit up by the fireplace until his eyes would tire him out and he's go back to bed...only to wake up around 5am.

Monkey Fist felt something warm touching his bare skin as he tried to sit up on the mattress. He looked at his right side, worried about why he was feeling unfamiliar warmness, and relaxed when he saw Silvia laying next to him, sleeping so deeply that even the annoying clock ticks weren't waking her. Monkey Fist smiled quietly as his fingers gently stroke the loose strands of hair of his precious wife, who was as asleep as a Mystical Monkey Power version of Sleeping Beauty.

Cautiously, in order to avoid accidently waking the Simian Witch, Monkey Fist managed to slip out of bed. When his feet touched the ground, he felt the fabric of the clothes that he and Silvia had removed and tossed on the ground before they...

It had been quite a night, which had gotten hotter when they finally fell asleep under the covers. Gods know how many times Monkey Fist remembered the kisses and caresses he'd given Silvia. Hopefully he planted a good seed.

He picked up the clothes and placed them on one of the lounge chair, making a mental note to order his monkey ninjas to take care of the laundry at breakfast time. The air was getting cool, so it was probably best if Monkey Fist put on some trousers. He walked towards the wardrobe and careful opened it, since the creaking of the wooden doors could awaken anyone. Unless, of course, you were a deep sleeper like the Simian Witch.

Monkey Fist managed to find the drawer in the wardrobe he was looking for and pulled out a pair of black trousers. While he put them on, his eyes just happened to notice something that he'd never expect to find in the area were Silvia and Monkey Fist now kept their couple pairs of shoes (not like they had many).

A metallic box about the size of one of those boxes that stupid American 'Club Banana' store would sell.

Generally speaking, it would be very rude if a gentleman were to look through a lady's stuff, but since Monkey Fist was an evil gentleman, he could spare a little bit of his honor. He gently pulled the box out of the wardrobe, closed the latter, and sat down on a spare lounge chair with the box in his lap.

It didn't even have a lock; he just had to lift the lid open. His eyes widened at the sight of the content.

Monkey Fist had stumbled upon the Simian Witch's shrine. But what a...simple shrine it was. Usually, when he thought of 'shrines', Monkey Fist thought of two kinds of shrine: the religious kind like those monks had in temples and the creepy, fanatical one like the ghastly one-room shrine that DNAmy had for her ugly Cuddle Buddies plush...and pictures of him. Monkey Fist shuddered at the thought.

But honestly, the shrine of Silvia was nothing like the one monks or DNAmy had. It was literally a stack of papers: cut pieces of newspapers with at least one article of Monty Fiske's archaeological work and a picture of him at either a museum, a conference, or a dig. Printed papers of online links discussing something simian related or historically connected to any of Monty's discoveries. Photocopies of monkey catalogs sorted by species that could have been found only in libraries.

"She definetly was a studious fan," Monkey Fist said quietly to himself as he continued to look through the papers and making sure that they were sorted back the way he found them. He continued looking through more of the treasures until he touched something that wasn't thin paper but thick leather. Using his two hands, he pulled out the thing that had been sitting at the bottom of the box well hidden by the papers: a small red leather book, about the same size of the one Monty's mother gave to him before he left for boarding school.

He quickly glanced back at the bed to make sure that Silvia was still sleeping before opening the book and daring to read its pages...

"Dear Diary..."

 _Flashbacks based on the Simian Witch's diary_

 _Saturday, July 9th, 1992_

 _My birthday isn't supposed to be until two weeks from now and Mommy already gave me a diary as a present. She says that one day, everything I'm writing right now in these pages will become some sort of a bestseller autobiography. At least that's what I thought she meant._

 _I could begin from the start._

 _I'm Silvia Winterfields. I know, it sounds like Grandpa Sylvester's first name. My school friend Gwen pointed that out to me on Grandparents Day, and when I told that to Daddy, all he said was:_ ' **It's one of your mother's family traditions. The children are always named after any of their parents' grandparents or great grandparents.** _'_

' **You mean Freda is named after Grandpa Fred?** _' I asked. Freda is my sister by the way. Twelve years older than me and she just got out of college two years ago. Grandpa Fred is my_ dad's _daddy, but Grandpa Sylvester is my mom's daddy, just to make sure that you get the difference._

'Yep. I gotta admit, sweetie: when Mommy delivered your sister, we were originally gonna call her Silvia... _'_

 **'Wait. You were going to give Freda** _ **my**_ **name?** _' I almost felt insulted. It was as if I had been given a name the same way Mr. Bakster, the town scrooge, gave away to the orphanage donations plush toys that his dog half ate._

 **'Relax, Silver** _ **.**_ _' 'Silver' was the nickname that Daddy and half of my family nicknamed me. I still don't know why they gave it to me, but mommy claimed that it was because I once dared to play with the silverware in the kitchen. As if._

' **When your sister came, Grandpa Sylvester ranted about how misfortunate Mommy and I would be if we named our first child after him** _ **. '**_ **When you have your second one.** _ **Then**_ **you can name her Silvia.' That's what he said. And he was right, you know**.' _I giggled a bit after he ruffled my hair and told me to go while he cleaned the kitchen (we were having a little afternoon snack today. Grandpa Sylvester would have freaked out.)_

 _I'm not complaining, trust me, but Grandpa Sylvester can be a bit odd. The way I see it, he's like a chef salad: a mix of the sweet grandpa who spoils his grandkids with candy, toys, and special treats, and of a stern grandpa who criticizes when he feels like the parents aren't doing a good job at raising their kids. Once, before Freda went to college, she told me that Grandpa Sylvester didn't spend as much time with her as he did with me. Grandpa Sylvester was always the one who spent most of his time taking me to school in his Chevrolet, sitting on his favorite couch in the living room while my daddy or mommy were helping me with homework and stepping in when he thought they were teaching me wrong. Freda even told me the stuff he never did with her when she was my age: playing with me in my nursery while I was still a baby, placing me on his lap to read me a bedtime story, and going to my school's Parents Day to talk about his travels._

' **It's not because I'm named after him that he's spoiling me, is he?** ' _I asked Freda._

 **'Our family's strange** _,' was all she said._

 _Friday, July 15th, 1992_

 _I came back late from home from town, which creeped out Grandpa Sylvester. Mommy told him that I was just a few seconds late from the 5:30pm deadline I had for going in town, but Grandpa Sylvester was telling her:_ **'And you're going to let her frolic around like one of those lazy teen party-goers by the time she's sixteen?** _' Apparently, in my maternal family, sixteen is one of those coming-of-age moments in your life. They treat it like a cult._

 _I apologized to Grandpa Sylvester for 'being late' and explained to him why I was late: around 1pm, while I was leaving the park, I ran into my old friend Françoise. Her parents are divorced, so she usually goes to see her mom in France every summer, but her mom got busy this month, so Françoise had to come back home early and I ran into her right when her dad brought her back from the airport. So we decided to hang out._

 _We'll, technically she dragged me by the arm and told me: '_ **I have to show you something, Silvia!** _'. We ran through the streets until we were halfway across town and reached the Blooming Orchid Bookstore, one of the rare bookstores in town where you can find a very good quality book at a high price. Usually my family and I only go there when we need good books like those architecture and visual analysis books that Freda needed once she got into her college._

 _'_ **Françoise, why are we here**? _' I asked her once we stepped into the bookstore._

 _'_ **I'll show you!** ' _And so she led me into the area of newest bestsellers and she showed me a table full of brown books._ ' **Tada!** '

' **Françoise, why are you showing me a bunch of books**? _' I frowned at her. To answer my question, she took a book from the stand and showed it to my face. When I saw the monkey designed cover..._

 _'_ **A book about monkeys?** ' _I grabbed the book from her and flipped through the pages quickly. '_ **OH MY GOSH! A BOOK ABOUT ARCHAEOLOGICAL DISCOVERIES OF MONKEY IDOLS!** ' _I didn't even notice the nearby readers staring at me._

 _'_ **I know, right?** ' _Françoise told me as we sat down on a nearby sofa._ ' **When I was in France and went to see the monkeys at the zoo, I heard people gossiping about a new English archaeologist whose works are specifically monkey related. This book was written about his discoveries and he's a hit! When I saw this book in one of the French bookstores, I knew** _ **exactly**_ **what to show you and where for your birthday. Happy birthday, Silvia, my monkey-loving friend!** '

 _I hugged her a lot and even after hours of spending in the library until it closed at five, I didn't leave the couch until I finished reading the book thoroughly. Reading those paragraphs about monkey idols and worshipping...Even Cinderella couldn't beat that! When it was time for us to go because I was running late, I decided to buy the book, but since the librarian was such a nice lady and I was always her favorite visitor, she gave me the book for free as an early birthday gift. Françoise's dad then gave us a lift and dropped me off at my house._

 _You'd think that my family would have scolded me for being late because of a book. Prepare to be wrong, they weren't._

 _See, aside from weird traditions, my maternal family has this hereditary fascination for monkeys. Every family member, no exception, is born on the year of the Monkey (Chinese Zodiac). My first toy was a plush monkey named Simia Silvia, Mommy kept a small shrine to Hanuman, the Hindu monkey god, in the dining room for good luck, Freda's undefeatable lucky charm was a monkey charm bracelet, and all the old people on my mom's side tell stories on how they are the descendants of Toshimu, an ancient warrior who founded Tai Shing Pek Kwar, otherwise known as Monkey Kung Fu._

 _My parents were interested and asked me questions about the book. Freda talked about how some of her college buddies who majored in archaeology have been talking nonstop about this great archaeologist, Lord Montgomery Fiske._

 _'Montgomery' sounds a bit too long for one diary. I'll think I'll shorten it to 'Monty'._

 _As for Grandpa Sylvester, he came to my room after dinner and we spent the evening together, sitting next to each other on my bed while I read to him out loud the entire book and he listened patiently without interrupting. When we we're done, he commented on how Lord Fiske was such a rare, brilliant mind who finally saw monkeys as a great species of wisdom rather than those goofy depictions you see in cartoons._

 _There are days when I just love Grandpa Sylvester._

 _Wednesday, July 20th, 1992_

 _I was looking through a Histo-Discovery magazine and reading the one-page article they had on Lord Monty Fiske (seriously, why do people only give this amazing genius a one page, pictureless article?) when Mommy called me from the front porch that dinner was ready._

 _I should probably mention that, since my family has been rich for endless generations and Daddy works at a very good firm, Freda and I grew up with quite a nice life in a beige mansion located in the town suburbs. Our mansion has a great Shakespearean garden surrounding it, but the garden isn't like those you hear about in public places like the New Place Gardens. If you walk out of my house through the front porch and through the small alley that we use to drive cars towards the metal gate, you'd be going through two lines of mulberry trees with pansies of different colors growing on the green grass. This area of the garden, we called it 'The Gateway', was built when my great-grandparents first moved in to town before World War II. But then there are the divided parts of the area: whenever somebody was born in my family (which was always every twelve years), a new miniature garden was designed just for that family member._

 _When Freda was born, Mommy and Daddy got her an orange tree orchard that she loves to go hang out when she needs some quiet time or to practice her yoga. The first time I went there, I was six, and she took me to her orchard, where we spent the afternoon building a swing and picking oranges in order to make orange juice out of them. Uncle Jasper (Mommy's big brother) had visited us on that day and joked that soon, the Winterfields would grow tired of such endless supplies juice supplies._

 _For me, I got a water garden. Not that I'm ungrateful, but sometimes I do wonder on how Grandpa Sylvester convinced my parents to give me a garden that had a Koi pond like those the Japanese have in their gardens and a willow tree. I mean, come on: first, he has my parents name me, their second child, after him for 'good luck', he freaks out when he thinks they aren't raising me properly, he pampers me more than he did to Freda, and he personally suggested I ended up with a water garden._

 _Mommy called me again. '_ **I'm coming!** _' I shouted. I grabbed my magazine and gave a quick goodbye to the six koi fish that live in the pond before running out of my garden and through the Gateway._

 _'_ **How are the koi doing**? _' Mommy asked me as she led me inside._

 _'_ **Oh, you know...** '

' **SURPRISE!** '

 _I yelped when I saw most of my family members and friends in the living room and dining room, which had been set up with balloons and buffet tables full of food and piled presents. I just got an early surprise birthday party from the people I loved._

 _I shared hugs and gratitude. We enjoyed the festivities and danced a local folklore waltz. Somewhere around 7, Freda pulled me towards a least crowded area and introduce me to one of her college friends, Sandra._

 _'_ **Sandra and I both went to Stanford together** ,' _Freda was telling me while Sandra and I were shaking hands._ ' **Guess what her major was.** '

' **Architecture like you**?' _I asked. Honestly, as much as I love Freda, it wouldn't be the first time she came back home with another pal who's into architecture like my sister._

 _Freda shook her head._ ' **Better in your case: Sandra here graduated in archaeology!** '

 _I got excited._ ' **You're an archaeologist?** ' _I asked Sandra._

' **Well, right now I'm working for F.A.D.E, the Friendly Archeologist and Diggers Enterprises, with small average diggings** ,' _Sandra told me modestly, '_ **but I heard** _you_ **are a growing fan of the new hit Lord Montgomery Fiske!** _'_

 _I don't know what's wrong with me, but I was squealing with glee at the mention of my idolized archaeologist. Freda and Sandra chuckled a bit at my excitement. '_ **Gee, Freddie, she geeks a lot more than the other girls her age do whenever it's about Lord Fiske.** _'_

 _'_ **She's been reading articles about him non-stop ever since she read his book, Sand** _,' Freda said. '_ **That reminds me, Sand. You've got to tell her the big news!** _'_

 _I frowned._ ' **What big news?** '

 _'_ **The new convention center at Washington DC is hosting the Ancient Civilization Convention this weekend, specifically on Saturday, which Freda here said was your birthday date. Each country is going to have an expert in archaeology as a representative. And guess who's going to be the England representative, which is why, for your birthday present, your sister and I were thinking of taking you with us to DC and attend the convention so that you can actually** meet **him**?'

 _Monty Fiske is going to be at the convention! My sister wanted to take me to the convention! I bear hugged her and Sandra and thanked them so many times that I lost count. By the time the party was over, I ran up to my room in order to get my luggage ready since Sandra said that the next plane going to the United States would be very early Friday morning. I'm only going to bring essentials: formal clothes (we're talking a professional convention here, not one of those comic book conventions that the Fearless Ferrets nerds go to), a few of my monkey-themed books and encyclopedias (honestly, aside from Jane Austen, WUTHERING HEIGHTS, and LES MISÉRABLES, I don't read a lot of fiction), my diary, and some American cash (my family had some international ties, so aside from the family's sapphire fortune, we were rich in international cash)._

 _Grandpa Sylvester then came knocking on the door and into my room while I was nearly finishing my packing._ ' **It is great that you are going to meet the great man that is Lord Fiske, but you mustn't forget the family that you have here** ,' _he was telling me as we sat down to have a little talk._

' **Grandpa Sylvester, it's just a convention to finally meet an expert who's into our family passion as much as we are** , _' I replied._ ' **At least he'd take it seriously!** '

' **You got a point there** ,' _he nodded in agreement._

 _Just to clarify things: as much as my family is highly respected for our wealth, diverse business making, and contributions to society, some people in town see us in a little off way, as if deep inside they thought we were lunatics or maybe even criminals. I've heard some whispers from people disapproving of my family's hereditary passion for the simian branch of the evolution tree, and some of that disapproval came to school as well. When I was in kindergarten, our teacher had us do a show-and-tell of our favorite animals, and while she nodded, smiled, and approved of the other kids saying they loved cats, dogs, lions, horses, and even clichés like butterflies for girls and dragons for boys, she just stared at me like I was a freak when I said: '_ **My favorite animal is the monkey** ' _and I showed them Simia Silvia (apparently, she had mom and Freda in her class when they were my age too) and asked me why I couldn't enjoy something normal like a pony. I cried on that day, and after a lawsuit threat from Grandpa Sylvester to the principal, the teacher kept her mouth shut and I was transferred to the class of a more accepting teacher._

 _Another time was earlier this year before 5th grade ended for me: since I was categorized as one of the highest students in town, my parents had me apply for the Regional Academic Decathlon for Youngsters, and I chose to write about monkeys' impact on ancient civilizations and modern media for my essay. My homeroom teacher was no better than the kindergarten teacher: rather than give me advice for possible grammar errors, he told me to find another essay topic and to go find a psychiatrist to discuss my 'Winterfields madness'. No words must be added to explain that the mighty fist of Grandpa Sylvester and some assistance from my biology teacher (at least_ _ **she**_ _appreciated my passion) to knock some sense to the guy._

' **But Silvia, back to the main topic** , _' Grandpa Sylvester said._ ' **I'm just saying that because you know what happened to Cousin Melba, right?** _'_

 _Cousin Melba, if I'm correct, was a maternal cousin of Grandpa Sylvester (meaning, from his mom's side of the family with all the Tai Shing Pek Kwar history). I never met her because she disgraced my maternal family for eloping with some Jewish guy she met during the War. The fact that she ditched her family and fled to America with a Jew wasn't the main reason of her angering the family. It was the fact that the Jewish man in question was six years older than her, therefore born on the year of the Tiger._

 _Mating rule in the Winterfields family: monkey year born people ONLY. Mommy had to make sure that Daddy was born in the Monkey Year before deciding to date him and accept his marriage proposal._

 _Unless I wanted to be Cousin Melba the Sequel._

 _Grandpa Sylvester then unclipped the golden monkey brooch he always kept on him. It was a very rare brooch, for every two generations of my maternal family wore it and gave it to the destined bearer in the next generation. Grandpa Sylvester got the brooch from his grandfather, who got it from_ _ **his**_ _grandmother and so on. The brooch was sacred because it originally belonged to our ancestor Toshimu._

 _'_ **Soon you will be sixteen in a few years** _,' Grandpa Sylvester was saying as he pinned the brooch on my shirt. '_ **Then our family history will become clearer to you.** '

 _Wednesday, July 4th, 1996_

 _I am a total screw up, irresponsible, crazy girl._

 _I can't believe that I haven't written in my diary ever since I got that surprise from Freda and Sandra to take me to DC..._

 _The convention...It felt like going to a ball as Cinderella, except the ball was full of international archaeologists, fans and critics, and I was just a normal rich girl going around carrying my arms overloaded with books..._

 _And I accidently bumped into somehow. I nearly cost the man his cup of tea and he sacrificed rescuing it just to make sure that I didn't fall face first on the floor._

 _And it was him._

 _Lord Monty Fiske._

 _He was so much different than what I expected. At first, I assumed it was one of those archaeologists close to Dad's age with limbs crouched from all the digging, pale hair and skin like those college deans that never leave their offices and give students the chills whenever they walk into their offices...You know, a British guy who could have been Grandpa Sylvester's younger twin._

 _Hell wrong I was. Lord Fiske was handsome! Black hair darker than the night groomed in a gentlemanly manner accompanied by perfectly-trimmed sideburns, Caucasian white skin with a little hint of dark that suggested he spent a deal of time under the sun, some hints of a slender athletic built, and green explorer suit that contrast all the other professionals' fancy suits. If I didn't know better, I could have mistaken him for one of those college boys that Freda ran into at Stanford. I mean, Lord Monty Fiske has the same age than Freda._

 _But he was so charming. And he spoke with words that showed he was clearly well cultured and informed in his field. We talked for a long time and he seemed interested to hear about my family's hereditary interest in monkeys. He even autographed the book about his work that I had before Freda called me and told me it was time to go. Even when we were returning to the hotel and boarding the plane, I still had a blissful look on me according to Sandra._ ' **You're crushing on him or something?** _' she teased me on the plane._

 _'_ **Are you crazy? He's twelve years older than me and I'm just having a fan-related fascination! I mean, he's Freda's age. She could marry him if she wanted to!** _'_

 _'_ **Don't give her any ideas!** _' Sandra joked. Good thing I didn't, because last year, in May 1995, Freda called off her engagement to her fiancé Brutus Vano when she ended up finding out that he was a jerkass who was only interested in accessing the Winterfields sapphires, which are also part of the usual family dowry. Despite Mom's endless protesting, this convinced my sister to never marry even more._

 _Speaking of screwing up, I lost Toshimu's brooch back at the convention. I only realized it when we were back home and I couldn't find the brooch while I was unpacking. For the first time in my life, I stirred the anger of Mom and some of our older relatives, especially Aunt Clarisse, Mom's fraternal sister. Honestly, I don't think she ever liked me or Freda because since she was born sterile, Grandpa Sylvester focused more on Mom than her, especially after Mom gave birth to Freda and me, whom he wanted to be the namesake._

 _Speaking of Grandpa Sylvester, I still can't believe that he of all the people didn't yell at me for losing the heirloom. '_ **It was bound to happen one day** _,' was all he said._

 _But this year, he had_ _ **plenty**_ _to say to my parents._

 _Right now, I'm packing to go to a summer camp called Camp Wannaweep somewhere in the Middleton area of the United States. Middleton is a small town not too far from Upperton and the university that mom went to. Since my school teachers said I needed more community service hours than I already had in order to build a more impressive resume that could get me into Oxford (Lord Monty Fiske really inspired me to want to attend Oxford, the university in England he went to) and Dad thought I should do it in a more quiet environment than our hometown, my parents decided to register me as a Counselor In Training at Camp Wannaweep._

 _I think it's a great idea. Taking care of children was one of my favorite pass times ever since I did some babysitting jobs and volunteering at the local orphanage._

 _But Grandpa Sylvester didn't want any of it._

 _'_ **Her sixteenth birthday is approaching and you're sending her away to...some camp across the Atlantic while she should be preparing!** _' I heard him argue with my parents and my sister while I happened to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom._

' **Father, it's just for two weeks and a half or so!** _' Mom was saying._ ' **Even one week of delay won't harm. The traditions don't strictly say that it must happen** exactly **on a sixteenth birthday. Just when it's sixteen...** _'_

 _'_ **Screw the dates, she's as good as sixteen already! Give her the reveling of our family and heritage so that she can continue them!** '

' **Spare yourself, Father!** ' _I could hear Aunt Clarisse mutter. '_ **The brat couldn't even keep Toshimu's brooch and much less show any signs that she's worthy of being...** '

' **I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I WANT YOUR OPINION IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CHILDREN!** _' Grandpa Sylvester was screaming so loud that I nearly peed in the toilet even more._ ' **STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOUR SISTER, WHO ACTUALLY HAS CHILDREN!** _'_

 _This wasn't the first time I've heard Grandpa Sylvester criticizing Mom and her siblings, but this is definetly the first time I hear him giving such hurtful insults to Aunt Clarisse, who can't have children at all due to her sterility. Only Mom has kids because, for Uncle Jasper, he was married but his wife didn't want to wait until every coming year of the monkey to give birth. Grandpa Sylvester had approved for Uncle Jasper demanding an abortion and divorce on the year of the Dragon._

 _'_ **Maybe we can arrange things**.' _Business working have always made Dad one heck of a diplomat._ ' **We send Silvia to camp so she can obtain her service hours, and international community service hours could go well with her desire to apply to Oxford. If she ends up feeling like Camp Wannaweep isn't her cup of tea, we'll have her leave early and she'll be able to have the coming-of-age ceremony right on her sixteenth birthday. If not, than it can wait until she comes back around the end of July.** '

 _I could imagine Grandpa Sylvester, so old fashioned, arching his eyebrow unconvinced._

 _'_ **Grandpa Sylvester, I know how much our family legacy is valuable to you, but** ,' _Freda stepped in,_ ' **don't you love Silvia?** '

 _OOH. As I think about it while zipping my suitcase shut, Freda's words must have obviously hit Grandpa Sylvester hard, because if there's one thing I know he values other than our family legacy and supposed 'coming-of-age' thing, it's his relationship with me._

 _He agreed to the deal._

 _Sunday, July 15th,1996_

 _Right now, I can't tell if Grandpa Sylvester would be telling 'I-told-you-so' to my parents or admitting defeating when I return, because I'm having mixed feeling about Camp Wannaweep._

 _I'll just get right to the nasty stuff: the camp seems more like a prison camp than a summer camp. We're boarding Lake Wannaweep, which is clearly polluted because of the wastes of the nearby Science Camp, and the counselors still let the kids swim in it. I almost had a bad encounter with poison oak when I first stepped into the camp gate until some blonde little boy, maybe somewhere around eight or nine, was screaming at me to back away from the plant, for it had given him endless scratching._

 _Poisonous plants, toxic lake, and feral animals aside, the kids are not like those I dealt with back at the orphanage. Especially Gil Moss: this kid was a natural bully. Just yesterday, I saw him picking on the blonde boy by the paying phone and giving him a 'mud facial', which was bully translation for sticking one's face into a puddle of mud and calling them 'squeeb'. Good thing that Grandpa Sylvester's sincere but tough love attitude gave me a new sense of dealing with rough kids, and I also knew how to deal with Gil since he was an orphan._

 _'_ **Go back to your cabin!** ' _I pulled Gil away from the boy and he did go back to his cabin. Gil was a misfit at Camp Wannaweep, but if there was one person he didn't dare to argue with at camp (he never listens to counselors), it's me._

 _'_ **It's not fair!** ' _the blonde boy was whimpering._ ' **Mom still won't take me out of here! I hate this place!** '

' **Did you call her and ask you to pick you up**?' _I asked him._

' **Eight times in the last 20 minutes I had before Gil came**.'

 _The poor kid (his name was Ron Stoppable). The place was frightening him and he was the only kid to not act as badly as the others._

 _So that covers the bad stuff._

 _The good parts about Camp Wannaweep are that it's not so bad for CITs. We get our own cabins and weekend shopping shuttles to Middleton, we can make smores, and we all behave towards one another like high school BFFs. Plus, since I don't have to share my cabin with anyone, I can bent down and take out my mini makeshift shrine. It's not much of a shrine, really, just a bunch of papers of all the articles and pictures related to Lord Monty Fiske and his work. I've still continued to follow and admire his achievements. I've heard that the Knowing Channel is planning on making a documentary of him. I'm looking forward to that._

 _What? Were you expecting a shrine made of candles and a statue? I'm not_ that _crazy._

 _Another thing I like about Camp Wannaweep is the simian mascot, Bobo the Chimp. Due to my family passion and since I've been studying simians even more since the convention, I knew a bit more about taking care of a chimpanzee than the other CITs, so I volunteered to feed, clean, and make Bobo happy during my stay at camp. I don't why everyone say he's a hyperactive ape. Usually when I'm around for his caring, he acts very calm and politely towards me, which beats the behaviors of the human kids. He doesn't bother me when I give him his daily bath and knows that if he behaves, I'll reward with a tasteful treat. He's acting like a very sweet puppy._

 _'_ **His cage is making him claustrophobic and lonely** _,' I told the director of the camp. '_ **Maybe if we give him some more same to move around and some friends to socialize it**.'

' **But where would we put him without risking the ape to run away?** _' the director asked._ ' **All the cabins are full**...'

' **Actually, sir, there's still room in Cabin Thirteen** _,' the head counselor said._

 _Monday, July 16th, 1996_

 _Curse you, Ron Stoppable._

 _How could I have been so stupid? That idiot was no different than the other rascals at this camp!_

 _Mondays is the day when I have to help supervising the arts and crafts students. It's one of the rare classes were kids actually behave and make piece while learning how to make wallets and lanyards and such._

 _Ron Stoppable was in the morning arts and crafts shift. I must admit, it was kind of impressive to watch this little kid do so well at weaving something as complicated as a lanyard._

 _'_ **Are you aspiring to become a sailor, Ronnie?** ' _I teased him while ruffling his hair._ ' **That's one very good lanyard**.'

' **No, I just like doing arts and crafts** ,' _he shrugged._

 _To think that I foolishly thought of him as a sweet kid. Almost like a little brother to me._

 _Then there was the lunch break. While everyone was at the Eating Hut, I went to Cabin Thirteen to feed Bobo. The place was a mess. Honestly, just how bad was Bobo's bunkmate? One thing's for sure, Bobo couldn't have done this. He's such a sweet ape._

 _I then went to the afternoon arts and craft session and was stunned to find Ronnie again._

 _'_ **Ron? Aren't you supposed to be swimming at the lake?** _' I asked and sat down next to him while he was busy painting some sort of animal on a pot he made._

 _'_ **Not anymore. I switched my swimming sessions with Gil's arts and crafts for the rest of the summer. There's no way I'm dipping my toe into that lake. It looks so...** '

' **Sick and wrong? Can't argue there.** ' _I then looked at the pot he was painting._ ' **That's a very nice pot you're making. Is it for your mother?** '

 _'_ **Nah, it's for my best friend Kim. We know each other since preschool. I thought I'd make her a pot of her favorite Cuddle Buddy, a Pandaroo, as a gift when we see each other when I come back from camp. I really miss her...** '

 _Ah, childhood best friends always sounded cute to me._

 _By the time the session over, I went to get Bobo's bath ready until I heard screeching, crashing, and other awful noises from Cabin 13._

 _'_ **Bobo!** _'_

 _I dropped the bath supplies and ran to Cabin Thirteen to see what was going, and when a couple other CITs and campers and I opened the door to find an agitated Bobo throwing plates and..._

 _'_ **Ron**?' _He was cuddled at the room corner, cluttering his teeth and whimpering._

 _'_ **Stoppable, what do you think you're doing now**?' _one of the CITs rolled his eyes as if he heard that story multiple times. I rushed to check on Bobo, who calmed down and hugged me as I cradled him in my arms._

' **Wait, you two are friends?** ' _Ron demanded in bewilderment._ ' **You mean, you set the monkey against me?** '

' **Bobo's an ape and what the hell are you talking about?** ' _I told him._

 _'_ **Don't mind him, Silvia, the kid's a wimp** ,' _the CIT from before said. '_ **He's been complaining about everything at Camp Wannaweep ever since he got here on the first day of summer.** _'_

 _'_ **Bugs, squirrels, woodpeckers, lake, poison oak** _,' a girl camper said. '_ **He's a coward and a freak!** _'_

 _'_ **Better a coward than that freak of nature!** _' Ron yelled while pointing at my direction. At first, I was hurt because I thought that Ron was calling me a freak, but when I saw Bobo react in my arms and throw the pot that Ron had been making for his best friend back home, the truth hit me the same way the pot crashed onto the wall in a thousand pieces._

 _Ron was insulting Bobo. He was terrified and disgusted by the poor animal. As I'm sitting on the floor of my cabin (the director heard nothing about my request about transferring Bobo to a better cabin), I can still feel anger boiling in me. And I'm not talking about the kind of anger that a child feels when he's being bullied, or when a parent feels disobeyed by his kid, or when Dad comes home infuriated from a bad day at work that he starts snapping at everyone until Grandpa Sylvester makes him snap out of it._

 _I'm talking about insane anger._

 _But what was I so angry about? Ron Stoppable, terrified of a simian, a species that our graceful mother nature blessed us with? Ron Stoppable, who called an ape a monkey while the two are complete opposites? Ron Stoppable, who almost accused me of 'setting Bobo against him' while I had no idea that he and Bobo would be sharing a cabin? Ron Stoppable, who basically stabbed a knife on my back despite the fact that I was the only CIT or even person at Camp to have been nice to him?_

 _Grandpa Sylvester was right. I never should have left home. If I hadn't, I would have never met the worm that ruining the perfect world I was living in until now._

 _I thought I saw something red glowing in my room. Maybe it was a bunch of campers playing with fake Star Wars laser swords. Or maybe it was my conscience..._

 _'_ **Isn't it, obvious?** ' _I said this to myself out loud as I lifted myself up. '_ **I have to destroy Ron Stoppable** _.'_

 _Thursday, May 5th, 2002_

 _Killing Ron Stoppable failed._

 _For some reason, when I tried strangling and drop him in the waters of Lake Wannaweep six years ago, some sort of power came to me and nearly helped me achieve my goal until the camp authorities stopped me and called Global Justice to have me shipped off in jail._

 _But instead of putting me in a normal prison, they put me in a place far worse than Hell. Global Justice placed me in a special asylum somewhere near Mt. St Helens were I spent the last six years as their sole prisoner, being experimented on in order to unleash my newfound power so that they could apply it to their weapons, and receiving visits from Dr. Obled, who kept telling me that my insanity was driving me to what common folk would describe me as 'villain'._

 _They can call me a villain if they want, that's fine with me. All I care is that Stoppable's head decorates my wall once I got out of here._

 _And good thing I was finally freed. A few days ago, I heard a big explosion echoing throughout the walls of the asylum. The Global Justice agents injected a tranquilizer serum in me so that I wouldn't interfere, which is why at first I didn't see the Homo Simius breaking my cage bars and the agents' bones and I blacked out right when one of them picked me up and carried me._

 _I don't remember what happened afterwards. All I remember was feeling like a fetus bathing in an infinite pool of water, and then a big splash. The next thing I knew, I was standing on a giant blue chrysanthemum at the heart of a pool in a temple room, my body renewed and healthy, my bitterness and anger renewed but still remaining, like Aphrodite rising from the sea on a shell._

 _'_ **Silvia**...' _The voice of Grandpa Sylvester hit me. I didn't care for the possibility of slipping from the giant flower's sticky nectar that was still sticking on me like honey. All I cared was to embrace my grandfather that I haven't see in forever. '_ **My dearest grandchild, I've missed you** _...'_

 _'_ **Grandfather Sylvester, where are we? W...What happened to me?** _' I pulled away from our embrace when I saw that something was amiss. The temple room looked like those I used to see in Indiana Jones movies and when I looked down at myself, I saw that I was wearing a rather revealing, but graceful teal-and-purple ninja outfit. I walked towards the pool and gasped at my reflection. So flawless (excluding the marks on my eyes that the flower was unable to heal, for they marked the anger in my eyes), so young..._

 _'_ **You look just like your mother when it was her turn to become the Simian Witch** ,' _he said while I hesitantly touched my face._ ' **Except for the fact that you got your eyes from your father...** _'_

 _'_ **The...the what? Grandpa Sylvester, what's going on? Where are Mom and Dad and Freda?** _'_

 _That's how I learned from Grandpa Sylvester what had happened while I was locked up in the asylum and the true history of my family. Toshimu wasn't just my ancestor and the creator of Tai Shing Pek Kwar: he was the first bearer of Mystical Monkey Power, the power that I felt while I was boiling with anger back at Camp Wannaweep, and the ancestor of the Simian Witches, practitioners of Monkey Witchcraft that have moved all over the world from Japan. Toshimu even created Isla Simia, the island we are currently on._

 _In our family, the Simian Witch is born every twelve years, on the year of the Monkey, with the family's generational inheritance of Mystical Monkey Power and Monkey Witchcraft. When a Simian Witch turns sixteen, his or her Mystical Monkey Power starts to awaken and he or she must go through a ceremony that involves a two-day hibernation in a blue chrysanthemum, the lucky flower of the monkey year, to cure old wounds and give new strength to him or her in order to be reborn as a Simian Witch who spends the next four years training and preparing to follow the family footsteps._

 _Bringing the monkeys to supremacy, to rule the world, and to destroy our enemies._

 _On the day I got arrested and I got the Mystical Power, Grandpa Sylvester had received a vision telling him that my Mystical Monkey Power had awoken much earlier than expected. Without my even knowing it, my family had tried desperately to convince Global Justice to release me. But begging, bailing and bribe offers, and threats didn't work on Global Justice: they didn't care if a rich family paid legally for my safe return, th events of Camp Wannaweep labeled me a danger to human society._

 _But then eventually, a fire destroyed my home and everyone I loved in it, except for Grandpa Sylvester, who managed to run away and had salvaged a few things in advanced. I cried when I saw what he saved and brought to Isla Simia while he planned to break me out of the asylum by force with the aid of the Homo Simius, followers of Toshimu._

 _My toy Simia Silvia. Mom's statue of Hanuman. My makeshift box shrine of all the articles, pictures, and book I had of Lord Monty Fiske. The snow globe of the Eiffel Tower that Françoise once gave me. A branch of the willow tree from my water garden. A picture of our whole family during a family gathering. The baby shoes he had been planning on giving to his first grandchild. The music box that Freda had given to me before she left for Stanford as a promise that we'd never be separated and whenever I played the music box and listened to the music of my favorite childhood lullaby while watching the monkey ballerina dance, I would always remember her._

 _'_ **Our memories of them will not be in vain** _,' Grandpa Sylvester said after I stopped my uncontrollable sobbing over the loss of the family I never had the chance to say goodbye. '_ **Silvia, it is time for you, as the sole heir of our family, to carry the mantle of the Simian Witch. Once I have finished training you, you can avenge yourself and our family and prove to the world that nothing can or will underestimate the Winterfields ever again!** _'_

 _Such a mantle...I vowed to carry it to the end._

 _January 1st, 2003_

 _'_ **Grandpa Sylvester, please! Don't leave me** _!' I was kneeling at my grandfather's bedside, crying as I watched him cough even more. He spent the last year dedicating all his time and energy into training me and he was now on his deathbed, old age weakening him and his fever making it even worse. Homer, the leader of the Homo Simius, and Kronos, the best at healing among the warriors, were unable to cure him. My once hopeful heart shattered when Homer and Kronos came to me, shook their head, and told me that Master Sylvester Winterfields won't be able to live to see the next Monkey Year coming._

 _'_ **Grandpa, please! You're my only family left!** _' I continued to beg while he continued to cough._

 _'_ **Silvia Winterfields...** _' He coughed_. _'_ **Never forget the vow you made. Continue the traditions of the Simian Witch but never repeat the same mistake our family made about the maturity rule!** _'_

 _'_ **Grandpa...** _'_

 _'_ **Silvia, listen to me. Waiting is no longer an option. The legacy of Toshimu is dying out. You are the last Simian Witch and by next year, precisely on the Year of The Monkey, you must have an heir of your own...to carry the mantle after you**.' _He continued to cough._ ' **Find yourself a worthy partner, one who is of the Monkey Year like us and who will help be the powerful Simian Witch that will rule the world and produce the heir who will inherit all the power! Maybe the Monkey Master...** _'_

 _'_ **The Ultimate Monkey Master? But...but I thought he was a myth? The ancient text said that he'd be impossible to find...** _'_

 _'_ **I...don't know whether or not it's the Ultimate Monkey Master or just a common Monkey Master, but my latest vision have been telling that somebody is trying to uncover the Jade Idols, which the traitors have hidden eras ago. The fourth one will soon be discovered and soon Mystical Monkey Power will have a new hosting bearer and make him stronger. Silvia...if your heir can be born from both the old and new Mystical Monkey Power, everything and everyone will be at your feet. Mark my words.** _'_

 _He coughed one more time while I gave him a last hug. His old lips kissed my forehead and a whispering 'I've always loved you, my favorite grandchild' before his breath left his body and his soul this world._


	12. An Heir On The Way

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 12: An Heir On The Way

The sunrays of dawn were coming through the windows after Monkey Fist came out of his shower and put on his favorite red robe over a cleaner ninja garb. Spending almost the rest of the night reading Silvia' diary had left him quite perplexed.

For one, how could Sylvester Winterfields have been so prophetic? As the diary stated, the deceased Simian Witch knew even before his _first_ granddaughter was born what must be done for the _second_ one, what her name should be, her garden, and how she should have been raised. For two, it seemed highly evident that the old man knew that Monkey Fist had been after the Jade Idols and thought it was a good thing. Not to mention that he had had no problem with his twelve-year-old granddaughter fanning over Lord Monty Fiske while the latter was somewhere around Silvia's older sister's age. Was this part of Sylvester's detailed planned? To ensure that his granddaughter, the next Simian Witch, would naturally and mutually fall in love with Monkey Fist, who had attained the Mystical Monkey Power, marry him, and sire an heir who would become invincible?

The grandfather-in-law had been a chess master, Monkey Fist had to give him that, but so far what seemed to be bothering him a bit at the moment was that, perhaps, was that the former had manipulated Silvia into all of this.

Manipulation wasn't foreign to Monkey Fist: he had used against Team Possible to retrieve the last Jade Idol for him. He had used it on DNAmy in order to get his monkey limbs.

But on Silvia? He could never do such a thing. She was one of the rare women he encountered that weren't interested in him solely for his fortune, his aristocratic title, and his handsome looks. Back when they first met at the convention, it was clear that Silvia liked him for his work that she could connect to her passion, and now she grew into a beautiful woman who became like him without any of them realizing it until they met again.

A knock was heard on the door. Quickly, Monkey Fist made sure that he put the box shrine back in its spot and that Silvia was still sleeping deeply before he answered the door. Gil stood there, with two trays full of hot teacups and pudding slices in his hands and a wooden crate by his feet.

"Breakfast made by Bates and crate from Homer," Gil said.

"Thank you, I'll take those." Monkey Fist took the trays and held each of them on his flat palms with perfect balance. Gil stared in awe.

"Gee, you're good." He pulled the crate up in his arms. "Where do you want this?"

"Just put it by the wardrobe." Gil did so while Monkey Fist carefully put one tray on the nightstand that stood by Silvia's side of the bed. "By the way, what are Bates and Homer up to?"

"Bates' helping Homer bring in some stuff from Isla Simia. Speaking of which, I promised to help them out after I gave you guys breakfast and the crate. See ya!" Quickly but quietly, Gil left the room, leaving a briefly stunned Monkey Fist to put the last tray on his nightstand.

"Monty?"

He turned his head to see his wife trying to sit up on the bed with one hand while the other clutched the bed sheets to cover her bare parts. Her hickory brown hair was messed up and she had tired rings under her eyes similar to those she had back at the asylum. Speaking of her eyes, they didn't have their usual glow of life.

"Silvia, dear, is everything alright?" Monkey Fist knelt on the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Monkey spirits, you're cold! You need to warm up, otherwise you'll get sick!"

"Is this a normal side effect of nuptial nights?" she groaned while her husband picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, where he proceeded to gently put her in the bathtub. But as soon as her skin touched the cold tub, the Simian Witch screamed and gripped her abdomen with her hands.

"Silvia!"

"Monty, get me Kronos!"

 _Later_

At Monkey Fist's demands, Homer went to fetch the Homo Simius healer Kronos. Monkey Fist was able to give his wife a hot bath, dress her in a black slip, and put her back in bed before Homer arrived. The healer checked the Simian Witch's temperature, examined her stomach with his hands and ears, and had the Simian Witch spit into some sort of liquid, causing the blue liquid to change into a pinkish red hue. Monkey Fist, Gil, Bates, and Homer waited for Kronos to make his conclusion.

"Bless Hanuman..." he gasped.

"What is it?" Monkey Fist asked. "Silvia isn't ill, is she?"

"No, it's better my lord," Kronos said. "The Simian Witch is pregnant."

Everyone was startled with what Kronos had just said that they almost thought he was joking.

"You can't be serious..." Silvia muttered as she continued to whimper from the pain her body was dealing. "We...I mean...Monty and I..."

"Kronos, if I may?" Monkey Fist asked the healer while pointing a cautious finger at Silvia.

"Yes, do, milord." He made way for Monkey Fist, who made his way until he was close enough to the bed to gently put a hand on Silvia's stomach. The sorceress' breathing calmed down a bit when she felt her husband's familiar simian touch. Suddenly, Monkey Fist yelped and yanked his hand off as if he had accidently touched a burning stove without wearing any protection on his hands.

"Milord!" Bates exclaimed.

"Oh, this is going to leave a mark," Gil said when he saw the red mark that Monkey Fist's palm had received.

"Goodness gracious!" the lord exclaimed. His icy blue eyes stared at his new red burn. "I've never felt such a large quantity in Mystical Monkey Power in my life! Ouch!"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Silvia asked worryingly. She reached to grab his hand and gently stroke it, making him relax a bit from the pain.

"Is this a normal Simian Witch thing?" Gil asked. "Being born with lots of MMP?" The adults frowned at him. "What? I think that 'Mystical Monkey Power' is a mouthful."

"To answer your question, Fish-boy," Homer explained, it is normal for a Simian Witch to be bon with the 'MMP', but the power is dormant until the owner comes of age."

Kronos held out the bowl from earlier in a position where everyone could see the pinkish red liquid in it. "With this concoction and the DNA found in the mistress' saliva spit, I was able to determine that the spit contained Mystical Monkey Power wielded by two life forces..."

"My spit...told you I was pregnant?" Silvia frowned. "You do see how skeptical I am right now, right?"

"Mistress, I had to deal with your mother when she was pregnant with your sister and you in chronological order. My forefathers had been in charge of delivering all your family members on her side of the family. Did you honestly think you were born in one of those human hospitals?"

Silvia said nothing. Judging by the somewhat unpleased look on her face, Monkey Fist could tell that it was probably another thing she didn't know because of her family's traditions.

"How did the DNA in the saliva help confirming that we're expecting a child, Kronos?" Monkey Fist asked.

"If the concoction turns into such a light color once it comes in contact with the saliva, it means that the blood and DNA in the Simian Witch is being taken by an extra inhabitant in her system..."

"Oh, so it's basically like normal pregnancy!" Gil snapped his fingers. "You know, the cramps, mood swings, fewer of breathing, and food cravings."

"It's similar, but an infant Simian Witch is quite greedy before birth, especially when it comes to developing the hereditary Mystical Monkey Power." Kronos nodded before slightly poking Silvia's stomach. "But with the old Mystical Monkey Power of the Simian Witch combined with the _new_ Mystical Monkey Power that Monkey Fist had gained from the Jade Idols before they were smashed, _this_ heir is even more powerful than the other infants I've dealt with, and judging by the fact that we got quite a reaction from Monkey Fist just by _touching_ the womb, I highly doubt that this wee thing will have to wait sixteen years to activate its powers."

"So, in the meantime, what must we do to ensure Silvia's and the baby's health before you have to deliver?" Monkey Fist asked. Sweat was starting to appear on his forehead: he hadn't expected to have an infant _this_ _ **powerful**_ and be the father of it.

"The best for now is that the mistress gets enough rest, exercise, and healthy nourishment. Fortunately, it only takes four or five months for a Simian Witch to be pregnant, but if we're lucky enough, this rare baby could come sooner."

"Huh. At least I'll be able to give birth on the Monkey Year," Silvia said positively.

"Quite an...optimistic way of looking at things, milady," Bates said.

 _Somewhere around 10am_

Monkey Fist pushed the door open, causing a large cloud of dust and dangling spider webs to hit him, Bates, and Gil on the face.

"Geez, when was the last time you cleaned in here, Monkey Fist?" Gil coughed as they stepped inside the room. Bates proceeded to pull the rusty old curtains in order to let the large window light the dirty, dusty, old room, which turned out to be...

"A nursery?" Gil pressed a finger on the old blue sky and white clouds wallpaper and pulled it away in order to see the new grey stain on his finger.

"The very nursery in which the late Lord and Lady Fiske raised Lord Montgomery Fiske until he knew how to fully move around like a normal child," Bates sighed as his eyes darted around the nursery as if to recollect old memories. He then spotted Monkey Fist pull away a cloth covering a large object: a dark mahogany Victorian baby cradle. "Ah, the master's very cradle. Right in which we'd tuck him to sleep and go check on him whenever he woke us up in the middle of the night."

"Bates! Could you not!" Monkey Fist blushed while Bates was grinning. It was almost like a teenager dealing with parents retelling embarrassing childhood stories. Meanwhile, Gil knocked his fist on the cradle's foundations and cautiously tried swinging it. Creaking sounds were slightly heard.

"It seems to be in a good shape," he said. "Maybe the boss can come up with a spell to ensure that old age or termites don't eat it away..."

"I should go check on Silvia." Monkey Fist made his way out of the room. "Bates, Gil. Do try cleaning up this room until it's dust free."

"Of course, Milord." Bates nodded.

Monkey Fist made his way out and reached the door of his and Silvia's bedchamber. Since the nursery was exactly next door to the bedchamber, having to get up and check on the baby wouldn't be a baby.

 _Good Lord, I didn't expect it to be this soon_ , Monkey Fist stopped himself from opening the bedchamber's door. _I mean, Silvia needs an heir to continue the Simian Witch legacy born this year and I need an heir to keep_ my _legacy alive. AND I KNOW NOTHING OF PARENTING!_

"Okay, Monty Fiske, calm down," he told himself. "You're over...reacting?"

He said the last word much louder once he opened the door and found Silvia out of bed, sitting on one of the lounge chairs and soring her eyes through three stacks of old books lined up to beat the chair's height and a large stack of mixed papers full of scrambled notes on it.

"No, no!" Silvia muttered as she flipped through page-by-page, jot notes down, and ended up scrambling the paper and throwing it into the fireplace. "Hell no!"

"Silvia, dear?" Monkey Fist put aside those messy stacks and sat down next to his wife. "Shouldn't you be resting in bed?"

"Baby arrivals are a big deal in my family, Monty!" an exhausted Silvia exclaimed as she used her hands to show around the bazaar she was in. "Look at all this! Name-calling, education preparations, Monkey Witchcraft and Kung Fu training, possible arranged marriages, birthdays, family relative gardens! I'm going to go nuts!"

"Alright, darling." Monkey Fist held her hand. "For one, don't rush and don't do it alone. I'll be here to help you, but we still have four or five months before the child comes. And two, let's just find a name together for the child...in a more refreshing manner."

The edges of Silvia's mouth twitched into a grin. "And what is your healthy research method if I may ask, Dr. Fiske?" she asked jokingly.

"Don't even joke." He amusingly shook his head and carefully picked up his wife in order to carry her and place her down on the bed. "Now let's see. First question: who do you want our child to be named after?"

"Monty, just how much of my diary did you read?" Silvia asked quietly, her denim blue eyes staring sharply at his icy blue ones.

"How did you..." He was too baffled to answer until Silvia showed him a tuff of black hair between her index and middle fingers.

"Is there another monkey ninja in the castle with black hair and a scent of Liverpool cologne that I haven't met yet?" She smirked at the sight of her baffled husband and poked his nose with the hair tuff. "Monty, I said before when you did your first proposal that you seeing my private shrine was fine if you wanted to. But next time ask me first rather than doing it while I'm sleeping. Also, isn't a ninja supposed to wear black gloves in order to be stealthy rather than shedding his hair on my shoes?"

"Hilarious." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss her deeply. As they did so, he made sure that there was a small gap between her stomach and his, knowing that he shouldn't risk accidently squashing his own unborn child. "So," he briefly paused to speak before resuming the kissing, "any relative you want to name our child after?"

"Boys are usually named after female relatives and girls after males."

Monkey Fist pulled away from his kissing in order to chuckle. Silvia looked up at him with a frown. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's just...I guess it explains why you, Silvia Winterfields, were named after your grandfather, Sylvester Winterfields. Do I have to guess that he had an ancestor named Silvia Winterfields?" His chuckling stopped when she unexpectedly judo flipped him so that _she_ was the one dominating him on the bed.

"Silvestra, née Regina, Delle Scimmie," she told him while her index finger toyed with one of his hair locks. "Half-Chinese, half-Italian colonist from the Italian concession of Tientsin back in the early 1900s. Moved to Italy and married Abramo Delle Scimmie, a Simian Witch, a soldier in the Italian forces who later inspired Mussolini to take over, and the namesake of my mother, Abigail Winterfields, who married a guy named Simon who had no problem changing last names because he hated his." She stopped toying with the hair lock and slightly pulled it, giving Monkey Fist some small pain. "History lesson and education on respect combined at the same time: name giving, a big part of the Simian Witch family, and don't mock family, Montgomery."

"Lesson learned," he gulped. "So, any relatives you want named after?"

"Hard to say. I don't have lots of relatives with names that start by the M letter."

"Why the letter M?" Monkey Fist cupped his right hand on her cheek and caressed the tip of her eye scars with his thumb.

"Silly. M because of you, Monty Fiske..."

"Should have realized that from the start." He smirked before going back to kissing her passionately. "Looks like we'll have a list to make."

 _July. Three to four months left until the heir comes._

It was the middle of July. Taking over the world via monkey artifacts was postponed and everyone was busy getting the caste of the Fiskes ready for the upcoming baby. Bates, who had served the Fiske family before Monkey Fist was even born, had spent a quantity of time baby-proofing some of the most unsafe areas in the castle while Monkey Fist and Gil dealt with repainting the nursery walls, tidying the once dusty furniture, and perfecting it to the point where they got cramps for the rest of the week.

"To think we're spoiling an unborn baby," Gil muttered as he wiped his face in order to get rid of the paint stains he had on him. "If we knew what gender it will be..."

"Gil, how many times do we have to tell you that we aren't going to do the blue boy and pink girl clichés on the baby?" Monkey Fist said as they headed towards the living room, only to find the Simian Witch sitting in one of the chairs, Homer standing up and holding two scrolls in each hand, and Bates carrying a tray of hot drinks.

"Oh no..." Gil gasped. "OH C'MON! NOT ANOTHER EVIL MEETING!"

The evil meeting, a new classic thing that Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch had begun ever since they had to start preparing things in the castle for the new addition to their evil family, had begun this thing of holding meetings by the fireplace in the living room in order to discuss certain matters. So far Gil was the most bored in these meetings.

"Gil, as long as you live in this castle, you live under the Fiskes' rules," Homer muttered as he and Monkey Fist tried to drag Gil and make him sit on a couch while his fishy claws clung to the carpet for dear life.

"Can't I just live on Isla Simia instead?" the teenager complained.

"And trust you to not wreck anything at the only place left of my family?" Silvia arched an eyebrow as she accepted a soup mug from Bates. "I don't think so. Not to mention that you still have one more month until you're no longer grounded."

Gil wanted to complain again, but after seeing another glare from the sorceress that threatened him to tempt her and get another punishment, he kept his mouth shut and slouched on the couch.

"So, now that we've baby-proofed this castle, set up the nursery, and begun to make blueprints for the child's own garden," Monkey Fist said once everyone was seated, "we can now proceed to the list that Silvia and I have made to name the heir."

Gil lifted his hand up.

"And no, we're not going through every name in the alphabet. Just the names that start with 'M' And we have ten for each gender."

Gil lowered his hand.

"Homer," Silvia motioned the Homo Simius while she rested her hand on her stomach, which was beginning to grow a bump. "If you'll start with the boys' names..."

"With pleasure." He unrolled one of the scrolls. "Matthew Fiske, named after one of Lord Fiske's Renaissance ancestors and, Aunt Lady Matilda?"

"Probably not," Bates said. "Some of the past Fiskes were still unable to accept Lady Matilda for marrying a French man."

"OK." With a quill, Homer crossed off the name. "Madoka Fiske, named after Madoki Sarumajo, one of the very first Simian Witches originating from Japan back in the ancient days."

"That sounds promising," Monkey Fist said.

"Do tell. Grandpa Sylvester said that she attempted to break the balance of the Chinese Zodiac so that it could be the Monkey Year every year!" Silvia took a sip of her soup.

"Didn't the Homo Simius say that she ended up getting her head chopped?" Gil asked.

Silvia stopped drinking her soup, as if she expected the ghost of her decapitated ancestor to be lurking around the room. "Moving on."

Before Homer could scratch off the name, an impatient Gil groaned and snatched the paper out of his hands. "At this rate, it will take us all day! Let's see!" He scanned through the remaining names. "Merritt Fiske, you must be joking. Malcolm Fiske. What is this, Shakespeare or Mystical Monkey Power...Found it!"

"You _actually_ found a name you like?" Silvia said skeptically as she put down her empty mug on the table.

"Before I say something stupid," Gil turned to ask Monkey Fist, "wasn't your ancestor Martine Fisksøn a Viking?"

"That she was," Bates answered for the lord. "Quite a ruthless female warrior and sailor. A number of the British Isle's were pillaged and plundered by her and the other warriors in her village. Even after the Anglo-Saxon reclaimed the territories, she and her family were still able to obtain ownership on the very lands where this castle was eventually built."

"That's great!" Gil looked back at the paper then at the evil monkey lord and his wife. "She's a great namesake for the boy name you got for the baby. And with all the Mystical Monkey Power, you being villains who want to take over the world, and this baby being a super powerful one, it's only fitting that you give the kid a name related to power, war, and the god Mars himself."

Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch smiled wickedly at one another. "Looks like we got a name...in case it's a boy."

 _August. Two to three months until the heir comes._

"I know you would have preferred to go shopping to the Smarty Mart in London, boss," Gil said, "but the one in Miami has an epic 90% off sale for every child raising item this week."

"Doesn't the one in London have that kind of stuff with the same sale?" the Simian Witch grabbed a jar of pineapple flavored baby food from a shelf. Gil shook his head and showed her the price tag.

 **BIG 90% OFF SALE! INSTEAD OF PAYING $1.99, YOU PAY 10 CENTS!**

"The British don't pay with dollars but with pounds, and although they have sales for the same products at the same time, the prices aren't the same," Gil explained. "If we went to the 70% off sale at the London Smarty Mart, we'd have to pay the equivalent of 90 cents in Brit cash just for this one jar."

"We'd me saving 80 cents! You're a genius, Gil!" She put the jar in the cart and grabbed 8 more jars of the same type. "After all, just because we're rich villains doesn't mean we're spending our money like idiots!"

"At least you guys are smart," a voice said. The Simian Witch and Gil turned to see Shego (in her usual catsuit) with a Smarty Mart catalog in hand. "You know, the last time Dr. D had a large sum of money, he wasted it on a doomsday weapon that failed anyway."

"Yeah, when does he ever succeed with any of his plans?" Gil snorted until the Simian Witch shoved their shopping list on his face.

"Gil, why don't you run off to get the diapers _before you mess things up again_?" she asked, clearly referring to the fact that she still hadn't gotten over him babbling about her engagement to Monkey Fist to the other villains. "NOW!"

Gil nodded and ran off to the next aisle in panic.

"Wow, you really know how to talk to your minions," Shego commented. "Even Drakken is unable to motivate his own henchmen."

"And you're working for him because?" The Simian Witch looked through the next shelves of baby food in the aisle and put them in her cart while she talked to Shego.

"Believe me, he'd be unable to tie up his own lab coat if I wasn't around." Shego then noticed the stuff that the Simian Witch had in her cart. "By the way, Witchy, how come you have all this baby stuff with you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Simian Witch put a hand on her stomach while she placed herself in an angle where Shego could see the big bump.

No doubt that Shego dropped her jaw.

"You're _pregnant_?" she gasped. "You and Monkey Fist..."

"Are going to be parents in two or three months." The Simian Witch was about to push her cart but Shego did it for her instead. "And yes, Monty and I were only married in June, but speed pregnancy is one of the weird things that runs in my family. I know, it's weird..."

"At least you weren't trapped with Team Possible into TV cable shows thanks to the Pan Vortex Inducer," Shego muttered.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nope." Shego helped the Simian Witch pick out a few baby pajamas. She lifted a pink blanket sleeper. "So is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"No idea," the Simian Witch said. She found a cute black blanket sleeper with red monkey designs on it and put it in the shopping cart. "In my family, you can't use magic to figure out the gender. Instead, you have to deal with the element of surprise. But honestly, I think almost all the males that I know in the castle want the baby to be a boy."

"Including Monkey Fist?"

"My husband's indifferent about the gender. Ooh, how cute!" A white baby hat caught the sorceress' attention. "By the way, what are you doing in Smarty Mart, Shego?"

"Eh, Dr. D needs me to get some metal scraps for some doomsday device he wants to use to control the Earth's orbit. I was lazily and since I know it's going to be another failed plan of his, I'm just getting cheap ones from Smarty Mart."

"I got the stuff!" Gil came back with a pyramid of diapers, powder, towels, and other baby cleaning supplies in his arms. He placed the stuff in the cart and crossed things off the list. "We got the baby food, the baby bathing supplies, the clothes, extra blankies, a set of pacifiers, and this guidebook on how to make animal mobiles out of jewels." He waved a red book in his hands. "Where all set!"

"Gil, why the catalog?" the Simian Witch asked. "We've already said that we'll be using Monty's old childhood mobile..."

"But it says how to make mobiles out of actual gems! So if you wanted to give the baby a mobile made of sapphire monkeys..."

Shego snatched the catalog from his hands and burned it with her plasma. "Yeah, think again if you're going to put shiny rocks over an infant's crib!" She snapped at him.

"The things I suggest..." Gil muttered as he followed the ladies to the register lane.

 _September. A month or two left until the baby comes._

"Monty, is a baby shower really necessary?" the Simian Witch asked Monkey Fist as they watched Gil and the Homo Simius set up the renovated garden with tables, chairs, and formal decorations fitting for a tea and garden party.

"Believe me, as much as I don't like it, Homer has pointed out that all the mothers in your family held a baby shower for the arrival of a new Simian Witch. Even Bates said that I couldn't cross off an etiquette of the Fiske family," Monkey Fist sighed as he caressed the growing bump on her stomach. He blinked. "Oh! I think the baby kicked!"

"A few more weeks and then the internal baby carrying will be over!" Silvia grinned as she put her hand on top of Monkey Fist's, caressing the fur on the back of it. "By the way, Monty, how will we know if..."

"CAR COMING ON THE BRIDGE!" Gil called from somewhere in the castle. Right he was, for the screeching of car tires was heard, followed by the loud bell of the castle's front gates.

"So, who should we expect first?" Silvia asked as they took position in front of the entrance leading to the garden from one of the salons. "Shego? Adrena Lynn? That fashion underground criminal, Espadrille?"

"I'm going to go with..."

"MONTGOMERY CHARLES DOUGLAS FISKE!"

Bates was escorting an elderly woman, much older than Bates and Monkey Fist combined, while Gil was busy conversing with some young girl of his age. The old lady came to the married couple with a wrapped package in her hands.

"Good afternoon, Nanny Maim," Monkey Fist rolled his eyes as he bowed his head at the so-called nanny.

"Always the stubborn one, aren't you?" Nanny Maim said drily as she gave a cold stare at the monkey lord. She then turned to the Simian Witch and the two women shook hands. "It's a pleasure to see that one of the scoundrels I raised has found a good spouse. I'm Elizabeth Maim, preferably Nanny Maim. I used to be Montgomery's childhood nanny."

"Nanny?" Silvia frowned at Nanny Maim and Bates before doing the same at her husband. "You never told me you had a nanny, Monty."

"Neither did I," Gil snickered while the girl smiled at him. Nanny Maim's cane ended up hitting Gil on the back. "Hey!" He rubbed his back in pain.

"Hay is for horses, young man!" she scolded him. "Don't slouch, stand up straight! And you must know that badmouthing your employer's spouse is most disrespectful!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gil instantly put himself in a military pose in order to appease her. Monkey Fist and Silvia sneered at the sight.

"While we wait for the other guests to come, Nanny Maim, may I interest you in a cup of tea?" the Simian Witch asked.

"Such a charming girl you got yourself, Montgomery," Nanny Maim praised. She followed Silvia to the garden and the ladies took seat. "Magali, do come over here!"

"Yes, madam," the girl who was with Gil replied. TO the surprise of the simian villains, she pecked Gil on the cheek. "Call me maybe?"

"Uhhhhhh..." the boy blushed and stammered. Seeing how awkward the situation was, Monkey Fist excused himself and escorted Gil out for the men-only party they were going to have with Drakken and Killigan at the local bowling alley, leaving the women and Bates to drink some tea and wait for the other guests.

"So do you know Gil and how?" the Simian Witch asked Magali while Nanny Maim drank her Earl Grey.

"Oh, Gil and I met while he met up with Jack Hench at HenchCo the last time he came," Magali giggled. "We were in the same Y.E.A.R.N program, if you can understand what I'm saying."

The Simian Witch understood: Magali was the girl Gil had 'acquainted with' while his boss and Monkey Fist were having their honeymoon ruined courtesy of Team Possible. Was this some cruel joke?

"Is this Gil fellow your apprentice, my dear?" Nanny put her drinking tea on hold in order to ask the question to the pregnant woman.

"He's progressing," she sighed.

"Well, Magali here has been quite a good apprentice to me and is a very educated lady." The evil nanny tapped Magali's shoulder in praise. "Not only does she serve as my assistant and technician in my old nanny academy, she is also living undercover as a college student in America."

"The Middleton Institute of Science and Technology," Magali said in praise.

 _Super_ , the Simian Witch thought in her head. Back at her wedding day, while Drakken was telling her his boring stories from how he was bullied in college to how he got his blue skin on a Tuesday, the Simian had learned that Drakken went to MIST with Kim Possible's father. _If Gil starts marrying Magali, he'll be the one on baby chamber pot patrol_ , she thought.

The other guests finally came and the party got lively, talking about evil schemes, fashion, how exciting Silvia's life was going to be with another evil monkey person in her life once the baby comes, and can you imagine how lame Dr. D's plan is.

Finally, present time came. Nanny Maim and Magali were the firsts to give Silvia their package.

"A blank book?" Silvia flipped through the pages of the brown covered book that she had just received.

"A correspondence journal, my dear," Nanny Maim explained. "When I deal with distant parent customers who need advice from me for disciplining their babies, all they did was write down their daily problems to me in this agenda, sent it to me, and I'd send it back to them. Believe me, once the book is full, it will be useful for future generations."

"So you want her and Hairy Hands to start a baby disciplining tip book?" Shego asked sarcastically as she stirred her tea boringly.

"Freaky," Adrena agreed. "Let's get this going!"

They went on to the next batch of presents: Shego (and also on behalf of Dr. Drakken) gave the Simian Witch a rather amusing mobile that would teach their baby the difference between what's right and wrong: if it was a monkey, it was good, but if it was either anyone in the cheer squad, it was wrong and the baby would have to destroy them. Adrena gave a DVD off all the episodes of her cancelled show so that the baby (Adrena hoped the baby would be a girl) would be 'freaky' like her, which made the Simian Witch think that Adrena and Nanny Maim were equals at poor baby shower gifts.

Espadrille was the last to give a gift, which was neatly wrapped in the shiniest, fashionable red gift wrapper of the season. Silvia opened it and found the most amazing martial arts outfit she had ever seen, consisting of a black leather karate tunic top with short burgundy trimmed sleeves and collar, two black leather cuff bracelets that reached the elbows, a burgundy belt, burgundy martial arts pants, and black steel knee protectors. To crown it all, the tunic top had the Chinese characters for 'monkey' sewn on bright and bold in burgundy.

They were all amazed.

"Once you're baby goes big and strong, he or she will look fashionable and martial artistic in this new outfit!" Espadrille explained with a proud tone. She pinched the fabric and pulled it far enough that, if it were normal fabric, it would have ripped off by now. And it didn't. "Extractable and expandable leather! The finest in the world! No stitches required, for this fabric can't be ripped at all!" She then kicked Shego harshly on the foot, making an enraged Shego shoot a blast of plasma at Espadrille, who held out the outfit like a shield. An explosion was heard, and when the smoke wore off, the outfit still remained unscratched.

"State-of-the-art plasma proof, missile proof, bullet proof, dart proof, or any kind of harmful weaponry! And the best parts? It's machine washable and smells with Earl Grey fragrance!" Everyone applauded at Espadrille.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" the Simian Witch said as she took the outfit, folded it, and placed it carefully with the other presents. "Thanks, Espadrille!"

"Don't sweat it, darling." The fashionista nodded.

"A monkey master taking over the world _in style_! Freaky!" Adrena commented.

"Why do you always have to say 'freaky' at almost every tenth sentence that comes out of your mouth?" Magali muttered, making Adrena frown.

"A lady does not mutter, Magali!" Nanny Maim scolded her apprentice. Not wanting to hear an argument coming, Silvia offered to do a game of croquet. "An excellent idea!" Nanny Maim said.

"Indeed," Espadrille agreed. "Croquet is the latest fashionable sport!"

Shego and Adrena just shrugged. The ladies began to get up one by one from their seats to go to the croquet field. But just as Bates came in with mallets, the Simian Witch screamed and clutched her stomach. Shego managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Silvia, darling!" Espadrille dropped her mallet. "What's the matter?"

"Ladies, she's sweating and her forehead's burning!" Shego removed her hand from the Simian Witches' forehead while the latter continued to scream and clutch her stomach.

"Bates, get a doctor!" Nanny Maim said. "Shego, Adrena, help Silvia lay down on a bed! Espadrille, Magali, get water and towels! I'll call Montgomery! We have a baby coming up!"

 _Meanwhile, at the local bowling alley_

"...And so, Killigan and I wish good luck to our fellow Monkey Fist, who will be going to a new world of fatherhood, away from the one of an evil bachelor's," Drakken said.

"The good times we had, lass!" Killigan cried into a tissue. "Now we won't be able to have anymore single men only parties or plots! We might have to wait until Blue Boy an' I get our own wee babies to join ya in your tough quest to...to..." He continued breaking into tears.

"To continue your evil legacy!" He and Drakken both said, breaking into tears while a touched Monkey Fist held back his tears and Gil video recorded the entire good-luck speech that Killigan and Drakken had made once they arrived at the bowling alley.

The male villains then noticed the janitor of the bowling alley (they came at closing hours, when it was less packed), sniffing and staring tearfully at them. "Why are you staring at us?" Drakken asked coldly.

"This is by far the most beautiful thing I've ever heard a ruffian say in my entire life," he admitted in his British accent.

A few minutes later, the bowling pins were set up. To make it more appealing to the villains, Gil had used markers to draw Team Possible faces, one member on each pin. The idea of throwing a bowling ball at their pin-foes and knocking them down was quite refreshing, especially for Drakken and Monkey Fist, who found it rather refreshing if most of their knocked pins had the faces of Kim Possible and her sidekick respectively.

"Fore!" Killigan called out. He threw the ball at the pins, knocking them all down.

"Wow!" Gil said in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's simple, laddie. It's all about swinging the arm..."

Meanwhile, Drakken and Monkey Fist were drinking some beer and giving quick glances at Killigan as the mad golfer showed Gil how even golfing techniques could be useful in sports like bowling. "By the way, Monkey Fist, what are you going to name your child once you're a daddy?" Drakken asked the monkey lord.

"Silvia's family has this tradition of naming their children after ancestors of the opposite gender," Monkey Fist explained. "And we wanted to give the child a name that started with M..."

"M? So that it almost sounds like 'Monkey Fist'?" Killigan after he and Gil were done bowling and joined the other two to drink beer. "Narcissistic much, Monkey Boy?"

Monkey Fist shrugged.

"Ignore Killigan, chap," Drakken said. "So, names? What if it's a girl?"

"Well, if it's a girl, it will be a Manuela, after Silvia's distant Spanish great granduncle, the Simian Witch Manuelo Delmono. And if it's a boy..."

His phone rang, preventing him from telling them the boy name. Monkey Fist groaned as he picked up his phone and answered it: "Lord Monkey Fist, expert on all things simian, and villain aspiring to take over the world. How may I...What? NOW? BUT IT'S A MONTH EARLY! ALRIGHT, TELL HER TO HANG ON, WE'RE COMING!" He hung up his phone and jumped off his seat.

"Monkey Boy, whatever is the matter?" Killigan asked as they ran after him.

"It's Silvia! Nanny Maim says that she's in early labor!"

 _Back a the Fiske castle_

"Push, milady! Push!" Kronos said. All he got for an answer was the Simian Witch raising her screams, clutching her bed sheets to the point of ripping them, and pushing with all the muscle she had.

"Chin up, darling! Add some more effort and breath and this experience will be over!" Nanny Maim rubbed a towel on the sweating sorceress as she continued to push. Shego and Homer kept her legs up and wide open as Kronos tried to help his mistress increase the opening.

"How close is the baby from coming, Kronos?" Homer asked loudly in order for his comrade to hear him above the screams of the Simian Witch.

"It's not as easy as normal pregnancies!" Kronos widened the opening even more, making blood and other fluids stain the bed. "Despite how much a Simian Witch fetus wants to get out, the Mystical Monkey Power it inherited makes it harder for anyone to pull it out! And this one has more Mystical Monkey Power than I ever imagined!"

"Enough to take over the world?" Sego asked curiously.

"Unquestionably!"

"Than GET IT OUT!" the Simian Witch screamed. She then did the most unimaginable thing they've ever seen: she made a giant push that caused a bright light to explode out of her opening and prompt an explosion of monkey shrieks loud and vibrant enough to beat the explosions of Mount Krakatoa. Even by now, Ron Stoppable could have sworn he felt an earthquake while he was playing his video games, Wade wondered what nuclear bomb was exploded, and Kim Possible fell off her pyramid during cheerleading practice.

By the time the men came back to the castle, the light show was over and a new sound was heard echoing through the castle walls.

The sounds of a newborn baby crying right after Kronos cut off the cordon.

"Milord! The lady has given birth!" Bates rushed to his master right when he saw them running up the hallway.

"And it was freaky loud..." Adrena muttered while she and Magali rubbed their ears.

"I have to see my wife!" Monkey Fist pushed past them and opened the door to the bedchamber, where he found Nanny Maim help Homer get rid of dirty bed sheets, Kronos jotting down notes on a parchment, and Shego sitting by the bedside, fawning over a bundle of blankets that Silvia was holding.

"Silvia!" He ran to the bed and kissed his wife.

"We got a boy, Monty..." She sighed with deep breaths and gently lifted up the bundle of blankets she was holding. Monkey Fist felt a foreign shiver of happiness when he saw the cutest sleeping infant he had ever seen. The baby had tanned, Caucasian skin close to the ones his parents had, and tuffs of jet black hair like his father's.

As if it had sensed a new presence, the baby squinted his eyes open, revealing he most amazing silvery gray eyes anyone had ever seen. They were rich in color, but they had an icy complexion not so different from Monkey Fist's icy blue ones.

Monkey Fist brought up one of his hands towards his son and gently caressed his little hand. Right then, the baby managed to pull one of his little hands out of the blankets and grab his father's thumb. The evil lord gasped in happiness when he saw the little, hairy hand that was playing with his thumb.

"Silvia...he has my mutations!"

"He sure does." She slightly unwrapped the baby, revealing that the baby did have indeed his father's monkey hands and feet.

"I might cry," Drakken said as he rubbed his eyes. The others nodded in agreement.

"The perfect son," Monkey Fist said happily as he took his re-bundled son in his arms while the baby began to coo and laugh in a sort of monkeyish way that made every adults (even Kronos, who was used to this stuff) sigh in awe.

"My dear evil friends," Monkey Fist told everyone, "allow me to present you all the next Simian Witch, heir to the Fiske dynasty, and future crown Monkey Prince. Our son, Martin Fiske!"


	13. Mother's First Two Weeks

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 13: Mother's First Two Weeks

 _A week later_

"Talk to me, Wade," Kim Possible said as she and Ron drove their jet-skis towards the Seniors' island.

"I'm definitely picking up a big number of our rogues there," Wade said through the Kimmunicator. "Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Motor Ed, Dementor, Gemini, Jack Hench, Gill, the Seniors...and Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch. They're all in there."

"Probably up to no good. Let's go."

They made their way towards the island. Once they placed their jet-skis in a secure area, they snuck their way towards the highly secured fence of the private lair and go through the security system without triggering the alarm thanks to Wade's help.

"Let's see what the bad guys are up to," Ron said. But as soon as he and Kim reached the top of the wall and had a good view of the pool, the site shocked them. All the villains Wade had detected were gathered outside by the pool for an outdoor party. Fireworks were booming in the sky, presents were piled up in a pyramid and guarded by Gemini's dog Pepe and a couple of Jack Hench's men, and villains were having a good time by the buffet decorated with blue and red balloons while a big sign with the painted words 'WELCOME TO OUR NEW ARRIVAL' hung above the doorway.

"Is it Junior's birthday?" Ron frowned.

"No, it was already months ago when Señor Senior had the Oh Boyz kidnapped, remember?" Kim said as they snuck down the wall and hid behind a table. "I think it's for something else..."

A cry began to ring through Team Possible's eardrums, forcing them to block their ears. Even Rufus had to pop out of Ron's pocket to show that he was trying to cover his ears. The table they were hiding behind suddenly went upward until they looked up and saw that Motor Ed was lifting it.

"Rude much, Red?" the car-loving maniac said in a disapproving tone. "Your momma ever tell you that crashing a party without knocking is downright rude?"

"Isn't that the point of crashing a party?" Ron frowned. "You know, the entire not knocking?" Motor Ed just rolled his eyes and grabbed them by the collars, making them dangle like ragdolls while he showed them off to the other villains. "Yo, dudes! Red and her freaky skinny dude were spying on us!"

Outraged sounds and disbelieving gasps came from the villains. The host of the party, Señor Senior, was the first to step up. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. While it is quite nice to see you again, I'm afraid you are unwelcomed here. This is a villains-only party."

"For what? Showing off another spinning top of doom?" Kim Possible snorted as if she had heard that line multiple times. The crying from earlier came and made the heroes cover their ears again until they saw two familiar figures walking through the crowd and facing them with furious scowls.

"Is it too much for even _one_ villain to not have to deal with you two?" the Simian Witch demanded. The crying continued and she looked down at a little wee thing she was holding in her arms. "Easy there, sweetie. Easy," she said gently as she cradled the infant in her arms. The latter softened a bit and hugged its little arms over her shoulders.

"OOOOHHH!" Ron realized. "New arrival! KP, this isn't a new weapon party, this is a new baby party!"

"Ron, these are criminal masterminds were talking about..." Kim Possible brushed off her sidekick's suggestion.

"Oh, because criminal masterminds can't celebrate their new son?" Monkey Fist scowled. "This is by far the most insulting thing I've ever heard!" The other villains nodded in agreement.

"Kim Possible, meet our party's guest of honor, the little Martin Fiske." Señor Senior petted the baby's hair, making the child giggle in his mother's arms. "Pequeño Fiske, meet your parents' foes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

The baby took a glance at the cheer squad with his silvery gray eyes and instantly stuck his tongue at them, shocking Team Possible and amusing the other villains. "Aw, will you look at that!" the Simian Witch laughed as she held her son up for everyone to see. "He's already hating the enemy."

"They grow up so fast." Dementor shed a tear.

"Well, minus the monkey stuff and all, he is actually pretty cute," Ron actually chuckled a bit until he saw Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch glaring at him with hatred. He gulped: "But, you know, I can still pretend that I think he's creepy and he's going to be evil like his parents."

"Yeah, you do _just_ that." The Simian Witch handed her son to Monkey Fist so that she could use her magic to literally kick Team Possible out of the party all the way back to the East Coast of the U.S.A, leaving the teens stunned as they got up all soaking wet in Florida.

"Ever consider joining a soccer team?" Shego teased as the villains went back to their party. "I met you could make the UK win the World Cup."

"Hilarious." The sorceress shook her head in amusement.

"Did you see your mommy kicking the cheer squad away?" Monkey Fist asked his baby son playfully. "Did you?" He paused when he saw his wife approaching. "Excellent way of kicking the uninvited out, my dear."

"Thank you." The Simian Witch kissed her husband on the cheek and reclaimed Martin in her arms. "Don't worry, sweetie. There will be no more annoying cheerleaders and ghastly living camp memories to ruin your special day."

The baby giggled once more.

"He's so adorable!" Junior chuckled. He tried to tickle the small thing on the belly with just one finger, but Martin instantly used one of his small hands to slap Junior's hand away from him. Surprisingly, the slap was strong enough to send Junior tumbling into the pool, turning him into a laughing stock.

"We're so sorry," Monkey Fist said under his series of laughter, "but our son dislikes it when people other than Gill try to tickle him on the stomach."

"Yeah, that's _my_ way of bonding with the kid." Gill smirked as he made a small wave at Martin. "Hi there, Little Boss!" Martin got excited when he saw Gill waving at him and tried to reach out to the fish boy despite his mother holding him until Gill got close enough to tickle Martin in the stomach, and this time, he didn't slap.

"Oh, come on!" Junior complained. "How come Gill doesn't get slapped?"

"Because, unlike some young people, he's actually crazy enough to go near Martin at changing time," the Simian Witch said. "And Gill has been contributing to the entire role rotation of who has to do the baby raising chores."

"You mean like feeding, changing diapers, bathing, tucking to bed, playing, and all that?" Shego frowned from her champagne glass.

"Some of us have a world to conquer, you know?"

 _Another week later_

"You really didn't have to risk driving us all the way to and from London, you know, Bates?"

Martin was now two weeks old. He had just been taken on his first trip to London with his mother, Gil, and Bates in order to be with the Simian Witch while she was filling out the maternal parts of testimonial papers guarded by Monty's family lawyer while Monty himself was researching for another way to rule the world through Monkey Kung Fu.

"With the weird weather England constantly has and the fact that it's snowing while it's not even October yet, consider yourself lucky that Bates actually bothered to drive us," Gil said. Since the infant couldn't be held by his mother in the front passenger's seat, Gil had to watch Martin from the back passenger's seat as the baby napped in his little baby chair.

"Besides, it's my duty to serve the Fiskes and ensure their health," Bates said as he drove them away from the signs of civilizations and into the dark, gloomy countryside landscapes that hosted the Fiske Castle.

"Car ride or not, at least the papers were filled." As a new member of the Fiske family through marriage, Silvia had to go to London to sign some documents protected by the family lawyer in order to confirm with her husband's already signed signatures that Martin Fiske was now the heir of the entire Fiske Castle and fortune combined with the sapphire fortune from the Winterfields family.

"50 million pounds overall for his fortune, which makes more than 61,440,912.275 in American cash." Gil whistled as he quickly checked his phone's calculator. "Wow. Almost a quarter of this is enough to replace all the cash that Monkey Fist spent on his..." Gil then spotted Bates glaring at him through the rear window, warning him to shut up. "I said nothing," he said quietly.

Evidently, Silvia didn't buy it. "Say, Bates, what are the exact details of how my husband got his mutations?" She had to admit that, while it had been amazing to reunite with her childhood idol after twelve years and see that they both shared the dream of world domination through monkeys, she still found it...off that he managed to get mutations that switched his human hands and feet to the permanent status of those of a monkey.

"I'm afraid that this is something the master would rather not talk about much other than the fact that he spent a good quantity of the Fiske fortune to pay for it," Bates firmly said as he drove through the castle's driveway and parked the car in the garage. A crash was heard coming from the castle as soon as they got out of the car.

"What was that?" Gil asked as he carried the baby chair with the still sleeping baby.

"If it's Team Possible trying to come up with excuses on why we shouldn't be raising a baby, I'm going to throw a tantrum," the Simian Witch said in a warning tone as she snapped her fingers to make them teleport all the way to the living room. They all gasped when they saw how much of a mess it was, with the floor full of debris from smashed Monkey idols, destroyed stone thrones and palm trees, and monkey ninjas trying to clean all of this up while Monkey Fist was adjusting a neck bandage around his neck.

"Did Team Possible come up with an excuse on why we shouldn't be raising a baby?" the Simian Witch asked Monkey Fist.

"Worst. Stoppable came alone with a robotic duplicate of the computer boy and completely destroyed everything!" He groaned in pain when he tried rubbing his bandage. "We can cross out using Phantom Monkeys to take over the world."

"How on earth did you end up with this?" the Simian Witch gently patted the neck bandage, her voice full of concern.

"The rodent knocked me into one of the thrones with kung fu." He grimaced as she helped him sit down. "Why can't these blasted teens just stay home and prioritize on their education or pathetic social skills like every normal member of their society?"

"Wasn't Kim Possible here as well? Usually she's always sent to put an end to schemes," Bates said while one of the monkey ninjas brought over a tray with full teacups and teacake plates. Gil gently put the baby chair next to Monkey Fist's armchair. The evil lord smiled at the sight of his sleeping son and used one of his monkey feet to gently rock the chair, making Martin sleep even more.

"It's all over the villains' blogs." Gil looked through his phone's Internet pages. "Possible stuck in library lockup because of overdue library book. Sidekick breaking into the lairs of Killigan, Drakken, Dementor, and Monkey Fist just to fetch it. Oops, turns out it was in his bag all along!"

"Such a buffoon," the Simian Witch muttered.

They helped the monkey ninjas clean up the mess. By the time dinnertime had passed, they were all tired and were preparing to go off to sleep. Silvia went to check on Monty, who was currently tucking their son in the child' nursery crib.

"...And so ends the tale of Toshimu and his adventures with the almighty Lotus Blade." Monkey Fist had managed to put his son into a good slumber. The child yawned one last time and hugged one of his monkey plush toys before the snores caught him and Monkey Fist pulled the warm blanket over his son. "Sleep tight, Martin." He quietly pecked his son's forehead and moved quietly out of the nursery, making sure that he turned off the light before closing the door behind him.

"Seems like your doing a good job at raising your son in the first two weeks," Silvia said genuinely. Her sudden speaking almost made her husband jump.

"Yes, it would seem so." Monkey Fist nodded until he noticed her suddenly change her pleased face into a gloomy one. "Is something wrong, darling?" He stroke her cheek, hoping to give her some comfort.

She sighed. "I guess I'm still upset over the death of my family. Usually, everyone in the family has to be introduced to a newborn according to the Simian Witch tradition, but the fact that all my relatives are dead and Martin will never get to know them bothers me because it just reminds me that I still don't know who or what could have provoked the family's instant extinction..." The joy she used to have in her, from both world domination desired and being with the man of her dreams, evaporated and got replaced by tears mourning for her lost ones.

Sensing his wife in a dark zone, he gently brought her in his embrace, letting her cry in his chest while he gave her a comfortable back rub the same way his parents did when he was young. After all, let's not forget that the Simian Witch was still quite young for an ambitious villainess. Only twelve years separated her age from Monkey Fist's.

Soon enough, he could feel her weakening in his arms. Family pressure and being a mother for two weeks so far seemed to have consumed most of her energy. Monkey Fist picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their bedchamber. "Try to get some sleep, Silvia dear," he whispered as he placed her on the bed. "I'll make sure you have some soothing tea in the morning."

"Alright...milordy." With the drowsiness in her voice, the Simian Witch was very close to letting go of her senses. As soon as he gave her a quick goodnight kiss, she fell asleep with the moonlight watching over her.


	14. Gorilla Fist and Tiger Hunter

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 14: Gorilla Fist and Tiger Hunter

 _Months later, during the events of GORILLA FIST_

Silvia tapped her fingers impatiently on the dining table as she watched the grandfather clock in the dining hall indicate that it was fast 6 o' clock. "It's past tea time and almost past dinnertime," she said. "Monty should have been back from his trip right now!"

"Maybe he got sent to jail by Team Possible?" Gil suggested. He was playing on the floor with Martin. Over the last few months, the baby had grown quite a lot and was already beginning to walk on his own legs (though he did occasionally knuckle-walk like his father occasionally did). When his parents or Bates weren't taking care of him (trust me when I say Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch pampered their son 24/7), the little Fiske enjoyed playing with Gil, who specialized in making Martin laugh whenever he transformed into Gill in order to play 'Peekaboo' with the monkey boy.

"OK, Little Boss, see this?" Gil showed him some playing cards he bought from Smarty Mart in order to attempt educating the little thing. He showed a playing card with a goofy monkey on it. "What's this? It's a monkey! See the monkey?"

"What are you doing?" Silvia frowned as she watched her apprentice make himself look foolish in front of her son.

"I'm trying to teach him what a monkey is." Gil shrugged before making a fist while pointing at the picture. "OK, Little Boss. We got a monkey and a fist. What does that make...AAAAAAH!" Gil screamed when Martin grabbed him by the fist and tossed him into the wall, breaking some fine monkeyish paintings.

"The master's antiques!" Bates, who had just come in with the tea, exclaimed.

"Monkey Fist's son's a menace!" Gil rubbed his head while Martin toddled towards him.

"Monkey Fist!" Martin said.

"His first words!" Gil gasped. "I just taught the kid his first words!"

"My little treasure learned his first _two_ words." Silvia picked up her son in her arms and cradled the precious thing. "Your daddy would be so proud of you if he knew that you learned how to say his name." She glared back at the clock. "And that simian mutant is a week late!"

"Uh, oh, she's calling him 'simian mutant', this can only mean one thing," Gil told Bates. "She's angry."

"Milady, it does happen for the master to spend his trips for hunting artifacts longer than he anticipated," Bates tried to reassure the Simian Witch as she put Martin on his baby chair. "And you know how he is about using technology."

"Because he knows that Team Possible can track him thanks to the annoying computer guy?" Gil suggested.

"Well, that and because he was raised as a nobleman and not a common teenager who just loves to spend time on computers and video games, which is probably how your fellow villains like Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor have..."

"He could have least warned me in advance that he'd be late!" Silvia snapped before a dramatic idea hit her. "What if he abandoned me for another?"

"Is there another monkey-obsessed villainess and fangirl of the archeologist that I don't know of?" Gil asked sarcastically. Finally, after five more minutes of waiting, Silvia couldn't stand it. She got of her chair brutally. "That's it! I'm going to drag him back here even if I have to suck the water out of every ocean on Earth!" She snapped her fingers, creating an aura of Monkey Witchcraft that turned her lady clothes into her Simian Witch outfit. Martin clapped in excitement as he watched his mother transform.

"Now you be a good boy while Mommy goes to fetch Daddy." Silvia kissed her son on the forehead before turning her attention to Gil and Bates. "You're in babysitting patrol and if anything happens to my son, I will destroy you."

"What if you get killed before..." Gil began to say.

"I'll haunt you."

"Worth asking."

Silvia pulled out her cell phone and dialed a certain number. "Hi, Shego! How are you doing? Say, remember that favor you owe me?"

 _Hours later, in an African jungle_

"Is this were you want me to drop you off?" Shego asked as she pulled her flying vehicle into an opening in the middle of the jungle.

"Thanks, Shego! I'll see you at the next villainess get-together!" Silvia, followed by the loyal Homo Simius Homer, jumped off the vehicle and watched it disappear into the clouds. They made their way through the green jungle, searching for hints of where Monkey Fist went.

"If I may ask, Mistress, why did the Master come here again?" Homer asked as he slashed the plants blocking their path with his saber.

"It was his turn to look for other mystical monkey artifacts to use for world domination and he seemed to have found a possibly good one in this area, but he never came back." Silvia put a hand up in the air to shield her eyes from the sun. They kept walking until Homer put an arm out and blocked her path. "What is it?"

"Is this what he was looking for?"

They looked ahead of them and saw a ravine up ahead with a waterfall filling the bottom with water. What stunned them the most was that the waterfall came out of the mouth of a crafted gorilla head connected to a white marble building with a somewhat Asian roof style.

"This can certainly not be authentic." Homer shook his head as they walked towards the rope bridge that connected them to the other side of the ravine, where the building was located. Silvia got a closer look at the bridged and tapped on the planks with her finger.

"Indeed. Usually rope bridges connected to ancient temples would start breaking apart as eras fly by and not only do I know this place doesn't even look like a traditional African temple, I can even tell from where I'm standing that the white marble on the walls are man-crafted to make the edges smoother," Silvia said. "And Monty would never bother with fake 'temples', which can only mean one thing: he's late because he's in trouble. We'd better get him out of here!"

"As you wish." They crossed the rope bridge, which was really strong as Silvia predicted due to being modernly made, and proceeded to go inside the building. Surprisingly, nobody was guarding the front door and the inside was just as cheesy as the outside from their perspective. Everything from the monkey banners hanging from the ceiling and the bare amounts of furniture showed that whoever lived here was making this place look like a tourist attraction.

"Lord Fiske would never go with untraditional decorations," Homer said. "He's a decent simian."

"Yes, he..."

"AAH! LET GO!" Homer and Silvia jumped when they heard Monkey Fist's voice coming from a doorway up ahead and the sound of gorilla growling following his screams.

"Monty!" Silvia gasped.

"Let's hurry!" Homer and Silvia ran towards the doorway, which led to some sort of tacky living room brightened by the fire inside a fireplace and Team Possible was fighting with two Japanese ninjas against two gorillas dressed in samurai armor while Monkey Fist was held up by the collar like a rag doll by a gorilla samurai that seemed to be the leader of the beasts.

" **ENOUGH!** " She blasted her magic at the two gorilla samurais that Team Possible was dealing with and used her powers to wrap the beasts with the banners like sushi rolls before storming her way towards their leader, who still held her husband captive. " **RELEASE MY HUSBAND NOW, YOU APEISH NUISANCE!** "

"Did she just call the big monkey a nuisance?" Ron Stoppable said.

" _Husband?_ " The leader's grip tightened on Monkey Fist's collar while the former glared at Silvia. " _What rubbish is this? Monkey Fist isn't married!_ "

"No, then why is he wearing a ring that looks like mine?" Silvia showed off her right hand at the gorilla leader while Monkey Fist showed out his left one, revealing that they both wore their matrimonial rings on their index fingers. The leader looked stunned and let go of Monty, who fell on the floor with a thud. As Silvia rushed to her husband, the leader did something to its helmet. Turned out that the leader wasn't actually a gorilla but...

"AAAAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOOO!" For the first time in her life, Silvia saw Monty scream and hide behind her at the sight of the chubby-cheeked woman with cropped black hair, reading glasses, and a toothy grin (which was ironic, since she was missing a tooth).

"DNAmy?" Kim Possible gasped.

"This goes beyond sick and wrong... It's wrongsick!" Ron Stoppable exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...Who is this?" Silvia asked Team Possible while referring to the weird lady with a gorilla body before her.

"DNAmy, a genetist who specializes in genetic splicing," Kim Possible said. "Ron and I already dealt with her, but for some reason she's after Monkey Fist."

"After Mon..." Then it hit her. Her denim eyes turned to face the icy ones of her husband, her arms crossed with one another, and she tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. "Say, Montgomery Fiske, is this a brand new habit of yours to leave your wife and child in order to go on an expedition and not forward her in advance that you might be a week late _because some demented lady you paid to get your monkey limbs is chasing you_ _ **BECAUSE OF HER CREEPY CRUSH ON YOU?**_ " She nearly screamed at him.

"And...how did you manage to conclude so perfectly?" he chuckled nervously.

"It's common for insane people to stalk others, you never want to talk about how you got your mutations other than the fact it cost you a lot, and let's face it, we got an overweight lady who added more weight by giving herself a gorilla body _and_ samurai armor!" Silvia then turned to address DNAmy disapprovingly. "And doing such a thing? This is an insult! My husband's into monkeys and ninjas, not samurais and gorillas, which is offensive because combining the two together along with you is suggesting that you think apes overall are fat! You're a monster!"

"I am _not_ overweight and you are a meanie! Cuddle Monkey here would never be with someone like you!" DNAmy shouted.

"As opposed to _you_? You're almost twice his age, you live in a pink house that matches your tacky pink outfit, your favorite Cuddle Buddy is an otterfly -which is repulsive, you can't mash a mammal with an insect, your best word to talk about a villain is 'meanie', you got the face of someone who ate too much cookies, and you're clearly a hugger who doesn't notice her missing tooth!" Her words were so hard that DNAmy curled up like a ball. "You disgust me... **JUST GET OUT!** "

"Yes, ma'am!" DNAmy got up and ran off screaming like a baby.

"Truly, you are rather defensive towards your husband, Silvia Winterfields."

Silvia stiffened. She turned to see who had spoken and saw who had spoken: the elderly ninja in golden robes who stood with Team Possible. "How does he know my name?" she asked Monkey Fist.

"He's the Sensei from the Yamanouchi School," Monkey Fist warned. "Don't trust anything he says."

"We should take that into account on your part," Kim Possible said. Her allies got into combat pose while the simian villains did the same, but the battle didn't commence because all of a sudden, Team Possible and their allies dropped unconscious to the floor. Confused, the villains took cautious steps towards the bodies and saw that darts were poking their arms.

"Who'd be saving us from the cheer squad?" Monkey Fist frowned as he pulled out the dart on Ron Stoppable's arm and had a better look at the substance leaking out of the needle. "It's just a substance to put the target in a temporary slumber..."

"MISTRESS! MASTER! LOOK OUT!" Homer shoved them out of the way and ended up in the same state as the others: unconscious, only with two darts on his spine.

"Homer!" Silvia exclaimed until another scream got her attention and she caught Monkey Fist as he fell unconscious from a dart on his neck. "Monty! No..." Something stung her on the right shoulder, making her body collapse next to Monty's as well.

 _Who knows how much later_

Silvia woke up from the fuzzy world of darkness she floated in by rough shaking. Her eyes opened to the sight of familiar monkey hands shaking her shoulders.

"Finally!" Monty sighed as he hugged his wife. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up!"

"Great, now you know what it's like to leave me waiting for a week!" Silvia got up and groaned at her aching head. "Ow! I haven't had such a headache ever since the asylum!"

"I think it's because this place is made with the same substance as your cage back there." Silvia saw that, much to her distaste, she, Monkey Fist, and the still unconscious Homer were still stuck with Team Possible and the ninjas, only this time it seemed like they were locked inside a dungeon made of...

"Silver, just great!" she threw her hands in the air. "My magic is ineffective to silver because I'm a witch!"

"Baby raising slightly driving you nuts?" Kim Possible asked sympathetically.

"You have _no_ idea..." She felt a hand cover her mouth and saw that it was Team Possible's friend, the 'Sensei', who had done it.

"I highly advise you to not speak out loud of your child, Simian Witch," he said. "Unless you want to lose your last blood relative, Tiger Hunter must not know."

"Keep your hands away from my wife!" Monkey Fist kicked the old man out of the way and shielded Silvia while the other ninja, a Japanese teenage girl in the traditional black ninja garb, stood protectively in front of Sensei.

"Tiger Hunter?" Ron Stoppable frowned. "Are we talking about the same guy who locked us here in the first place? I mean, shouldn't he be hunting for, you know, tigers?"

"It's more complicated than that, Stoppable-san," the female ninja said. "His goal is to assassinate the Simian Witch."

The words hit Silvia harshly on the chest. " _Kill me_? What did I ever do to him?"

"None of this is caused by you, rest assured, Simian Witch," Sensei said, "but the Tiger Hunter is merely hunting you out of tradition. Your ancestor, the warrior Toshimu and founder of Yamanouchi, was not the only one with mystical powers related to animals..."

"Oh, no!" Silvia groaned in frustration. "Don't tell me it's another one of those 'the twelve animals on the Zodiac were actually based on twelve ancient warriors who wielded mystical powers based on the animal they represent' because my grandfather already blabbed about it when he was training me!"

"Did he 'blab' about the part where, as opposites in the zodiac and in order to maintain balance, the Tiger Hunters and the Simian Witches are blood enemies because a Tiger Hunter has to hunt down a Simian Witch at every single year of the Tiger?" the female ninja asked. Her question stiffened Silvia.

"He...didn't..." Silvia was stunned. Why did her grandfather miss out that particular detail when he had her trained?

"What's the sitch here, Yori?" Kim Possible asked.

"The 'sitch', as you call it Kim Possible, is that to maintain balance of their mystical powers, twelve humans hosting the powers related to twelve zodiac animals are paired against one another, one predator and one prey. When the year of the predator comes, the predator has the privilege of hunting down and kill its prey opposite. In this case, we have a Tiger Hunter, who has the ability to hunt down a Simian Witch on the Year of The Tiger..."

"Uh, unless I completely missed out on how the zodiac works, wasn't the Year of The Tiger like 7 years ago?" Ron Stoppable asked. "Isn't the Tiger Dude like breaking a rule?"

"I fear he is." Sensei shook his head. "7 years ago, the current Tiger Hunter had failed to hunt a Simian Witch he had run into in Italy and was severely mocked by the latter when the year was over. Angered and humiliated, the Tiger Hunter decided to put an end to his zodiac duty and tracked down the Simian Witch until the latter led him to the rest of the Simian Witches." He looked at Silvia with sincere regret. "He torched your home to the ground and was enraged when he eventually discovered that his wrath didn't destroy all the Simian Witches. Only one remains and it happens to be you."

Pain went through Silvia's bones as she painfully tried to hide her dismayed emotions as she let Monty hold her closely. Because of some zodiac duty that a Tiger Hunter detested, he plunged her entire family into extinction, and if it weren't for...She shivered in disgust at the mere thought of it.

"Silvia?" Monty looked at her in worry.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but if Stoppable hadn't caused me to be locked up, I'd be dead by now..." She glared at Stoppable in pure bitter. "And don't think this changes anything!"

"Already noted." He gulped. Meanwhile, Kim Possible inspected the walls with the help of her Kimmunicator. "Aside from seeing that the entire base of the Tiger Hunter is made out of silver, I can't contact outside help," she said. "Tradition or not, killing somebody is wrong and we have to get out."

"Although Sensei and I do agree that the Tiger Hunter's present actions are wrong, we can't stop the zodiac rules," Yori said. "Even if we make our escape, the Tiger Hunter will still have to hunt the Simian Witch during the..."

"ENOUGH RULES!" The doors of the dungeon broke open and in came a man who shocked most of them. He seemed like he was in his mid-twenties, only half of his body was covered in an artificial Asian-fashioned armor while the second half made him look like a brown haired man with grey streaks running all over his skin and piercing red eyes. He carried a saber sword in his hands. "STEP ASIDE, SO THAT I MAY FINALLY PUT AN END TO THE LAST OF THE SIMIAN WITCHES!"

"Over my dead body!" Monkey Fist put himself in battle stance. "You will not put a hand on..."

"Uh, where did she go?" Ron Stoppable pointed out that Silvia was not in her initial spot. Before long, the Tiger Hunter started to make a series of grimaces until his eyes started to blank out and he fell stomach first on the ground. Silvia stood behind him while holding her hands up in an X formation.

"Alright, I've had ENOUGH of memory lane for one day so let's just be grateful that I used the illegal seven chakra blocking technique on him!" She walked over and grabbed Monty by the arm and dragged him to the doorway. " _You sir_ kept me waiting for a week with no responses and we have a baby to get back to, so sayonara to all of you!" The heroes and ninjas blinked as the villains left.

"Wow," Ron Stoppable commented. "For someone who just met the guy who killed her family, she was very direct."

 _Later in the evening at Fiske Estate_

Martin burped as he finished drinking his milk from the bottle as Monkey Fist prepared to tuck his baby into the crib. Going back home had been a relief for him: he got to see his son again and was surprised to see that while his parents were absent, the baby was improving his dialect.

The only strange part about all this? Meeting and killing the Tiger Hunter who killed her family had hardly put a dent on Silvia more than Monty's absence had. She, a woman younger than him by twelve years, had pulled him by the arm all the way back to England! "Your mother's still a mysterious one, son," he caressed his now sleeping son's head. "Don't ever mess with her."

He silently left the nursery and closed the door behind him. Bates was doing cleaning across the castle, the ninjas were training, and Gil had gone out, leaving the dark hallways silent from the wind and cold despite the cool warm weather outside.

He stepped inside the married couple's bedchamber. Silvia was sitting at one of the chairs by the fireplace, her fingertips trying to massage her forehead.

"Silvia?" He stepped inside and stood behind his sitting wife.

"I never should have used the illegal seven chakra blocking technique on the Tiger Hunter," Silvia groaned. "It's one of the homicidal techniques that Simian Witches aren't supposed to use on individuals no matter what."

"So the ancient texts weren't lying," Monkey Fist said. "There is a Monkey Witchcraft technique of paralyzing a body through chakras that in the end, blocking all seven of them will fatally block your respiratory and blood systems. But if it is illegal, why did you and our family still learn it?"

"The same way you're given a code to your locker and you shouldn't share it with anyone," she said. "Simian Witches could kill but that techniques is like ripping a soul and blasting it to oblivion without getting your hands dirty. It's better to use a killing technique that will let you kill your opponent and watch him bleed rather than one that will just make things look clean..." She sighed. "I don't want Martin to use it like I did..."

"We'll make sure that he never does." He gently pressed the side of his face close to hers and placed his lips on the crook of her neck, gently kissing it. He held her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about DNAmy."

"She was rather weird, I'll give you that." She caressed the hair of the monkey hand she was holding. "I'm still surprised that a childish person like herself was able of giving you your perfect simian hands." Monkey Fist blushed a bit at her compliment. "And I still can't believe that I thought you left me for another..."

His hand gently made her head turn to face his right in the eye. "Silvia Winterfields, you are _irreplaceable_ ," he said in the firmest, most heartwarming tone ever. "I could never find a perfect partner, lover, and wife than you."

"Monty..." They pressed their foreheads close to one another as the fire continued to burn on the logs. "No more solo expeditions?"

"No more solo expeditions," he vowed before sharing a kiss with her. "From now on, we continue conquering the world together."


	15. Hunting For The Weapon

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 15: Hunting For The Weapon

 _Almost a year later_

A year had passed since the Gorilla Fist and Tiger Hunter scenario. The Fiskes had actually managed to spend a peaceful life with no Team Possible and Global Justice bothering them, no DNAmy hunting down Monkey Fist because of her disgusting feelings, no more Tiger Hunter...Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch have had plenty of time to research together the next grand plan to conquer the world and put humanity under monkey domination. As for their boy Martin, he had grown up into a one-year-old toddler capable of standing on his own feet and knuckles, appreciating monkeys like his parents, and managing to talk a bit with a cute British accent he clearly got from his father. The two parents were just so happy, they finally decided to bring their son along on a family trip to teach their son what it was like to be pure evil.

So far the trip had gone well, starting with breaking into Yamanouchi and steal an encrypted scroll hiding clues of a mystical weapon that would grant the Fiskes immeasurable power and finally achieving their dreams. It only started to get wrong when they were driving towards the desert area where they would find the yellow key that would reveal the scroll's first clue to finding the weapon and Gil accidently crashed the jeep into a boulder. Fortunately, Monkey Fist was able to grab his wife and son and jump off the vehicle, followed by the monkey ninjas and Gill, and make a run for it before the jeep burned to bits.

"This is what I get for letting Gill drive," Monkey Fist mumbled as they made their way to the place before night fell upon them.

"Sorry," Gil said guilty. "I never got my driver's license..."

"You're telling us this NOW? When you nearly crashed a TODDLER INTO A ROCK?" the Simian Witch exclaimed in disbelief as she picked up Martin, who was getting tired from walking.

"That was dumb," Martin said bluntly. Monkey Fist gave an amused snort as Gil gasped in shock at the insult the toddler gave him.

"For someone who still can't read, you sir, are _very_ smart!" The witch poked her son's nose in a teasing manner while Monkey Fist examined the scroll they had stolen.

"Cryptic and encrypted." He looked up from the scroll and at the area they were in. "The location of the weapon is uncertain, but the first clue leads here."

"I don't see any...WHOAH!" Gil gasped when Monkey Fist slammed the scroll into the ground and the ground shook, cracked open, and lifted up a yellow shrine that had been hidden all this time under the yellow sand.

"The yellow shrine of Napata," the Simian Witch said in amazement. "I never thought I'd live to see a wonder of the Ancient Egyptian Simian kingdom. My grandfather kept saying how none of the Simian Witches before us managed to find it."

"And now you're the first, my dear. Follow me!" Monkey Fist led his family, Gil, and the monkey ninjas at the entrance of the temple. Torches lit up, bringing light to the room and showing the villains that a space full of sand separated them from the altar that held the golden key they were searching for.

"Get it!" Monkey Fist ordered his monkey ninjas. The simians didn't hesitate to obey their master and went after the altar.

"Uh, I know I'm just the apprentice here, but don't you usually find..." Gil asked his question right before they saw the monkey ninjas sinking into the sand until only there heads were sticking out. "Never mind, I got the answer."

Monkey Fist facepalmed himself. "Why must I do everything myself?"

"I'll help you. Gil, babysit!" The Simian Witch handed Martin to Gil, who sat at a corner and watched at the simian villains hopped on the heads of the monkey ninjas as if they were mere mushrooms. Monkey Fist made it first to the altar and grabbed a hold of the yellow key. He held it up to the yellow section of the scroll, revealing hidden ancient writing on. "Excellent! The location of the next key and a clue of the mystic weapon!"

"Really? You could use a clue!"

The simian villains turned to see Team Possible and their ninja friend Yori standing at the entrance. "Oh joy," the Simian Witch rolled her eyes. "The cheer squad and the ninja."

"Stoppable-san, we must take the yellow key away from them!" Yori told Ron Stoppable.

"Don't worry, Yori, you can count on me!" The buffoon instantly began to hop on the monkey heads, followed by Kim Possible and Yori.

"For once, I wish there was a law forbidding teenagers to leave high school to save the world!" the Simian Witch grumbled. She jumped off the altar and engaged Yori in combat while remaining their feet on the monkeys' heads. Monkey Fist did a similar thing by fighting Kim Possible. Meanwhile, as they fought the villains, the heroes started to talk about irrelevant teenage issues.

"Hey, Ron! Maybe you should tell Yori the big news!" Kim Possible said.

"What? Oh, you mean _the intruder_..." Stoppable said those last two words coldly.

"Not that news!"

"OK, OK, see I got this assignment in Health Class..."

"RON!"

"OK! Look, Yori, see, the thing is...Kim and I are like together now..."

"I see." Yori blocked a magic attack from the Simian Witch with her fans.

"Don't mean to break your heart or anything..."

"I believe that my heart is intact." She kicked the Simian Witch at the stomach area but the latter managed to avoid it.

"Really? What is it with women and their hearts of stone?" Stoppable sounded immaturely exasperated.

"Sensei teaches us that changes are a part of life and lead us to happiness and wisdom," Yori said wisely. The Simian Witch rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, happiness is good, but you could show off a little bit of emotional sickness..."

"Ron!" Kim Possible scolded him. "She said she's OK!"

"So the drama..." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes.

"Eh, she's got a bad taste in men." The Simian Witch made an unbelievable cartwheel and kicked Yori, sending her flying at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. "DUCK!" she told Monkey Fist. He did exactly as she said and avoided getting hit by Gill's spit muck blast. The heroes got stuck in a human sushi wrapped with muck, leaving Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch with the opportunity to make and escape and pull out the monkey ninjas in a perfect monkey chain.

"Yay!" Martin clapped his hands when he saw his father holding the golden key.

"You brought your kid along?" Kim Possible exclaimed when she saw the child riding on Gill's shoulders piggyback style.

"Someone has to educate our son in pure evil," the Simian Witch said while taking her son back in her arms.

"We'd love to stay and see who ends up with who," Monkey Fist said in sarcastic amusement, "but we really have to go. Ta-ta!" To that, the villains left.

 _Somewhere in the Lapland Region of Finland, the next day or so_

Despite their confusion as to why the Blue Shrine would be located in the most deserted area of the least populated region in Finland, the villains were making their way there via Monkey Fist's jeep, which was driven by none other than the monkey ninjas.

"I'm still shocked that the cheerleader would date the squeeb," Gil said while the Simian Witch was feeding Martin with his favorite porridge and Monkey Fist was reading from the scroll.

"Do tell, for someone who's wasting her high school education to frolic around the world and ruin our careers in world domination, she also has bad taste in men." She leaned a bit to take a peak of the scroll. "So Monty, what's the first clue to the origin of the weapon?"

"It says here that achieving the weapon is your good fortune," he read out loud. "Now what does that mean?"

"Look out!" Martin squealed.

"You're cute, but I don't think that...HOLY SHIT, LOOK OUT!" He saw ahead from the others that, when Martin meant 'look out', he meant to look out for the monkey ninjas accidently crashing their jeep into a tree. Fortunately for Gil and the Simian Witch, they were buckled up in the back row and only suffered from Martin's porridge staining them while Monkey Fist and the monkey ninjas, on the other hand, got their faces stuck in the airbag.

"This is what I get for letting the monkeys drive," he muttered.

"First Gil and now the monkeys," the Simian Witch groaned as they got out of the jeep since walking was now the only option. "Next time, _I_ drive!"

"No argument there," the men said in unison.

 _In the dark of the night, at the front of the Blue Shrine_

"What if Monkey Fist has already come and gone with the Blue Key?" Yori asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Kim Possible said in determination before she, Ron Stoppable, and Yori went inside the entrance of the Blue Shrine, unaware that the villains had just arrived to watch them enter.

"If we don't hurry, we might lose the key!" Gil tried to make a run for it until the Simian Witch grabbed him by the collar.

"Hold your fish tail, Gil. I remember my grandfather telling me that the last Simian Witch who dared to enter the Blue Shrine came out dismembered." Her words made Gil shrink back to his original position.

"Silvia's right," Monkey Fist looked back at the scroll. "The scroll warns that while the yellow shrine was guarded by sand, the blue shrine is guarded by stone."

"So why risk our lives when Team Possible and their ninja friend can take care of the traps for us?" the Simian Witch snickered, making Monkey Fist kiss her hand in affection.

"Your sadistic side keeps charming me," he told her. He then gave a detail of the plan. "Gil and I will wait for the right moment to strike once the shrine's guards trap Team Possible. You, Martin, and the monkey ninjas stay here ready. Once we come out, we make a run for it!"

"Let's do this!" Gil cracked his knuckles and turned into Gill before catching up to Monkey Fist as they sneaked their way into the entrance. The Simian Witch, in the meantime, waited patiently outside while Martin tried to sit in a Lotus position until they heard a series of roars coming from inside. "Something tells me that the guards are attacking Team Posible," she snickered.

"Stoppable bad!" Martin imitated his mother's frowning sneer.

"Yes, Stoppable is _very_ bad!" She picked her son proudly in her arms and held him up in the air. "When you grow up, you will become so powerful and strong that the world will forced to surrender to your black heart, and if Stoppable dares to survive when your father and I become the Monkey King and Queen, _you_ , Martin Fiske, will _tear him and whatever living blood he has roaming this pathetic human infested planet apart_!"

"And we'll win!"

"Yes!" The Simian Witch agreed. "Victory is assured!"

"We got it!" She turned to see Gil and Monkey Fist running out of the shrine as fast as they could while the roaring continued inside. The men were breathing and laughing as hard as they could while Monkey Fist showed of the Blue Key in his hand, receiving the cheers from the monkey ninjas and the clapping of a happy Martin.

"You should have heard Monkey Fist when we were retrieving the Blue Key and the squeebs were stuck in the stone dragons' claws!" Gil did an imitation of Monkey Fist's accent as they made their way out of here. "'Don't mind me, I have no intention of interrupting. Please, do carry on!'" Gil laughed and spoke naturally. "Classic!"

"Is that so?" Monkey Fist arched an eyebrow and imitated Gil. "'See ya after dinner, squeebs!'"

"Even if they _did_ make it out alive, they will be roasted and unable to stop us from gaining the Red Key!" the Simian witch declared as they cackled under the moon.

 _Later on, in the Mediterranean Sea_

" **First Egypt, then Finland, and now the Mediterranean!** " Gill complained as he swam through the sea's waters while the Simian Witch drove the boat carrying the monkey ninjas, her husband, and their son. " **Why couldn't the original key owners just put the keys in Asia rather than Europe? Who does Monkey Kung Fu in Europe?** "

"Excellent question!" Silvia shouted back at him in sarcasm. "Monty's British, I'm from a tiny are in the French-German border, and Martin here is of both! So yeah, people do Tai Shing Pek Kwar in Europe!"

"Besides, those who hid the keys in the first place had to hide them in areas that wouldn't seem so obvious!" Monkey Fist replied. His eyes went back to the scroll while Martin was busy cooing in his father's lap. "The scroll says that the Red Shrine is in Linosa, right...right inside a volcano!"

"Lava!" Martin cried.

"Yes, Martin, volcanoes have lava," Monkey Fist said as he rubbed Martin's hair. "The scroll also says that while the blue key was guarded by stone, the red key is guarded by lava."

" **How fitting** ," Gill said drily. " **So how do we get the red key without adding barbecued monkeys and Gill sushi on the menu?** "

"Glad you asked," the Simian Witch chuckled. "Obviously, our annoying monkey-phobic friend and his ladies will be coming after us like they did at the previous shrines, and since they were _so_ nice to take care of the traps for us, I see no reason why they won't repeat the favor."

"Wise reasoning, my dear," Monkey Fist told his wife before going back to the scroll. "The next clue of the weapon: loving the weapon makes it unstoppable. Excellent! I love it already!"

" **Who** _ **wouldn't**_ **love an unstoppable weapon?** " Gill chuckled.

"Look out!" Martin squealed.

Like a previous déjà vu, Silvia accidently hit the boat on a rock, sending the passengers flying. Gill managed to catch Martin before the child could accidently land in the water and drown. The boat sank in the water, but fortunately the simian villains and the monkey ninjas had safety jackets that helped them float on the surface. Martin was giggling at the sight of his wet parents as he rode on Gill's back.

"First Gil, then the monkey ninjas, and now me." The Simian Witch grumbled. "We really have no luck with vehicles."

"Don't worry, the shrine isn't too far away. A good few minutes of swimming won't kill us."

" **Wouldn't using magic for teleportation be faster?** " Gill asked. He then got a murderous glare from his boss and her husband, who reminded him that they still had a crewmember below ten. " **Right. Forget what I said.** "

 _Later on in the evening_

The scroll wasn't kidding when it said that the Red Shrine was in a volcano. By the time the villains reached the deserted island (and double-checked that Martin was dry and clean), they headed straight to the area where the volcano was: a valley entirely of dried red rocks that nature seemed to have fashioned into red monkey heads dating from Antiquity. The villains hid behind a chain of rocks while the Simian Witch observed through an orb of magic the interior of the shrine.

"Just looking at it seems too easy, clearly hiding traps," she said.

"Have any of your predecessors gone inside the Red Shrine?" Monkey Fist asked her.

"Just one back in the Renaissance. Unfortunately, the traps burned him." She then looked dismayed. "Which is kind of the reason why none of the Simian Witches liked the idea of living in London ever since the Fire of 1666."

"Uh. Good thing you and your folks had a taste for men-free landscapes," Gil told Monkey Fist, who just glared at him.

"Where is Stoppable-san?"

The villains overheard the familiar voice of Yori and peaked from their hiding spot, where they saw the ninja woman and Kim Possible getting close to the shrine.

"Where's the squeeb?" Gil asked.

"Who cares?" the Simian Witch hissed at him quietly.

"Ron's babysitting his sister," Kim Possible said.

"Then it is, how you would say, girls' night out," Yori said. Her comment made the villains roll their eyes. Sure, why not? Apparently, Kim Possible's idea of a night out was to thwart villains' plans every other Thursdays.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

While the villains were busy spying on the girls and trying to figure out how to trick them into getting rid of the shrine's traps for them, they didn't notice Martin crawling towards Monkey Fist's bag of weapon and pulling out a bolas with his tiny. It's only when he started swinging it and throwing it towards the girls that the villains took notice. Kim Possible and Yori found themselves bound to one another with the bolas while the villains revealed themselves.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Gil exclaimed to Martin, who merely giggled while his mother picked him up in her arms. "The kid's not even two-years-old and he's already throwing weapons at people!"

"Grow up fast?" Martin made a cute look as if to say ' _Oh, silly me_!'

"Well, thanks to our dear boy here," Monkey Fist said proudly as he rubbed his son's hair, "we'll be able to make the good guys play along."

The Monkey ninjas forced Kim Possible and Yori to get upon their feet and meet the villains at the entrance of the shrine while Monkey Fist read from the scroll. "So, while the Blue Shrine was guarded by stone, the Red Shrine is guarded by lava. Ooh, sounds dangerous!" He mocked the good people before kicking them towards the entrance. "Ladies first."

"Always the gentleman," Kim Possible replied sarcastically.

"Yay! Daddy evil!" Martin clapped his hands. His reaction shocked Kim Possible and Yori. Never in their lives did they think a toddler would find evil so playful.

"Yes, Daddy very evil!" Monkey Fist playfully poked his son on the nose. "Daddy's making the heroes deal with the traps while Daddy takes the Red Key, and with it, the revealed identity of the mysterious weapon!"

 _Minutes later_

It was a miracle on how traps were so complex in the three shrines they've been to so far. First, the Yellow Shrine had the cousin of quicksand, then the Blue Shrine had living gargoyles, and now a good majority of the floor of the Red Shrine had turned into melted lava with just a few floating patches of earth for Kim Possible and Yori to hop on while still being tied to one another.

"Phew!" Gil said as the villains watched patiently from outside. "I'm glad we didn't go in first!"

"You won't be!" They turned to see Ron Stoppable standing daringly before them with his naked mole rat and...a pouch tied over his shoulder and carrying a baby? Apparently, this episode was one about babies. "Not after you face the fury of Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Sackie XXXVIII!" he turned his back on them to show that, along with the baby, he was also carrying a bag of flour like those they sold at Smarty Mart.

They looked at him the same way they always treated him: like an idiot. "I don't know what that means," Monkey Fist said.

"Just stick to the script, man!" Ron Stoppable brushed off the comment.

"What kind of hero brings a baby on a mission?" the Simian Witch asked. "For us villains it makes sense, but a hero?"

"And don't forget the sack of flour!"

The Simian Witch groaned and put Martin in Gil's hands before cracking her knuckles while her husband summoned the monkey ninjas to attack. "Get him! Get the rat! Get the flour! Get the baby! Throw them all into the volcano!"

"You _do_ realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?" Gil arched an eyebrow while they eagerly watched the monkey ninjas attack Ron Stoppable, who surprisingly kept a good fight even though he carried two burdens on him."

"You gentlemen deal with Stoppable while I check to see if our 'girl friends' have made any progress in fetching the red key." The Simian Witch cracked her knuckles and began to make her way to the shrine. "Otherwise, I'm gonna have to..."

A monkey ninja was thrown right at her, sending the Simian Witch crashing into a pillar of stone. Before the pillar could crumble upon her, Monkey Fist grabbed her instinctively out of the way and laid her down, for the impact had knocked her unconscious. He turned to look with pure hatred at Ron Stoppable, who had thrown the monkey ninja like a Frisbee and had now defeated the rest of the lackeys.

" _Never_ threaten Ron Stoppable's sister!" He warned in a challenging tone. He smirked a bit at the cooing baby he had in his arms.

"Oh, well played!" Monkey Fist growled. "You've defeated the lackeys, but for giving my wife a concussion in front of my son, it's time to face their master!" He bounced at Ron Stoppable and the two proceeded to fight against one another as they usually did, given their arch-foe status. Meanwhile, Gil and Martin watched the fight.

"Hey, squeeb! How insensitive are you to fight with a baby on you?" Gil shouted.

"I was babysitting!" Ron protested while he avoided one of Monkey Fist's punches. "What about you guys? You brought a baby along too!"

"That doesn't count! Martin's already one-year-old and he already learned his ABC and how to throw a bolas at your girlfriend and ninja buddy!"

Monkey Fist cackled and aimed a punch at Ron. The sidekick luckily dodged and the monkey man painfully punched a stone pillar, looking up from his pained hand at the last minute that he was going to get crushed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Martin began to wail so loudly right before the earth started to rumble. At first, they assumed that the volcano was about to erupt, but it was only Monkey Fist bursting out of his rocky trap and throwing a red statued head of an angry monkey at Ron. His head got stuck in the stoned one and he was now laying on the ground, trying to force the stone head off him while Monkey Fist walked over, threatening to kill Ron on the stop.

"My love for power and my family will make us unstoppable!" He declared. "For loving the weapon makes it unstoppable!"

But while Ron was busy trying to pull off the stone head, the little baby (who was still in his pouch all along), crawled out towards Monkey Fist. The latter looked down in confusion while Gil awed at the cuteness...until the baby girl grabbed Monkey Fist by the foot and sent him flying into a pile of rocks.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gil exclaimed. He quickly pulled Martin out of the way when the volcano suddenly spat out a shower of rocks that finally trapped Monkey Fist in a rock slide, making him lose conscience and hold of the two keys and the scroll. Martin, in the meantime, jumped out of Gil's arms and proceeded to kick the other baby and pull her hair.

"Hey! Stop hurting my baby sister!" Ron grabbed his baby sister and tried to pull her away from Martin, who gripped on a good portion of Ron's sister's hair, making her cry in pain.

"Ron!" Kim Possible and Yori came back out from the shrine with the red key and ran towards them once Rufus cut the rope with his teeth.

"Martin, that's enough!" Gil finally managed to pull the boy away from Hana. Martin threw his tongue at the crying Hana and waved his fist full of her hair while Gil pulled out a phone and called Magali. "Mag? It's Gil. We need the emergency lift. Meet us at Linosa." He put a phone back in his pocket.

"Calling reinforcements?" Kim Possible and Yori put themselves in battle stances while Ron went to fetch his baby sister and the two keys and scroll from Monkey Fist.

"Relax, squeebs," Gil rolled his eyes. "I'm just calling my girlfriend to pick us up. You didn't think I was going to push a dozen monkey ninjas, my boss, her husband, and this chap all the way towards England, did you?" He pointed at Martin.

"You know, traditionally, we have to lock you guys up..."

"Sure thing, Possible. I'm sure that a hero like you has the heart to separate a little boy from his beloved parents by sending them to prison, leaving him all alone with his butler and babysitter, or worse, leaving him in a foster system where he'll be even more bitter towards those he was taught to hate." He held Martin up for the heroes to be faced with the worst torture ever: Martin's puppy eyes. "Is this what you want to happen to a sweet little devil like him?"

They bit their lips, unsure of what to do, until Yori came up with an idea. "Perhaps there is a way to compromise."

 _The next day, at the Fiske Estate_

" _'And so, Magali and the Homo Simius came to pick you guys, the monkey ninjas, and Martin up. Meanwhile, as part of a deal, I accepted Yori's condition that I will have to spend a week in jail for you guys. So far it's not too bad. Some of the convicted folks are good to hang out with. Except Motor Ed and Frugal Lucre. These guys never shut up. Anyway, I should be back for the next world domination by next Tuesday. P.S: Watch out for Martin. He's a menace at pulling hair._ '" Silvia and Monty were in their bedchamber, recovering from their injuries while wincing at the pain the bandages struggled to keep and reading a note that they just received in the mail from Gil.  
"I can't believe my apprentice sacrificed himself for us and that, once again, **THE WORM CAME IN OUR WAY!** " Silvia growled in frustration as she burned the letter with her magic and threw it in the fireplace.

"Consider yourself lucky that you didn't have the dishonor of getting defeated by a mere infant!" Monkey Fist tightened the bandage on his wrist.

"Oh, that does it!" Silvia knocked over a vase in frustration and pulled out a black book with the red symbol of Monkey Witchcraft on the cover. Her fingers quickly flicked through the pages as her denim blue eyes raged with fury. "We'll need a powerful force of destruction to annihilate Ron Stoppable and his friends, the only parasites we need to vanquish in our quest. I will _not_ conquer the world before I ensure that his head is on my wall." Her fingers stopped turning the pages. "Well, this is interesting."

"What is, darling?" Monty asked. She handed the book to open, giving him a good view of the pages she was fascinated by. Now, it was his turn to smirk. "Well what do you know...I so happen to possess half a scroll talking about it."

"Our key to world domination." Silvia snapped her fingers, creating two floating wine glasses that got filled up from a wine bottle with liquid darker than blood. "A last resort for a Simian Witch, but if you and I want to get rid of our parasites and become this world's sovereigns who will create a dynasty with Martin as the heir..."

"We shall use it." Monkey Fist took a wine glass and Silvia imitated him. "To the Yono."

"To the Yono." Their glasses clanged in a crystal clear echo.


	16. A Yono Ending and Epilogue

The Simian Witch:

Chapter 16: A Yono Ending and Epilogue

 _Before the events of OH NO, YONO!_

"Alright, little Martin," Señor Senior Senior said. "Which of these cards is correct?"

With Silvia on the hunt for more information concerning the Yono and Gil on a date with Magali, Monkey Fist decided to accept the Seniors' invitation for a peaceful brunch at their island. He brought Martin along with him and the infant instantly became the old retired billionaire's favorite guest bellow the majority age. All that because, while his own son was pathetic at being evil, the son of the monkey man, despite being barely a toddler, was already showing obvious hints that he wanted to be as evil as his parents.

SSS kept a series of playing cards that HenchCo sold for villains trying to educate their offspring into the ways of evil. Since Junior was no genius, he assumed that the cards would help put his son in the right path of evil, but clearly even Junior couldn't do it.

A perfect example on how Martin, despite his age, surpassed Junior.

"I have two cards on me, little one," SSS said as he pulled two cards and showed them to the small toddler. "Tell me which one is your friend. Benedict Arnold or George Washington?"

Monkey Fist shook his head as he drank his cup of tea, for he had a pretty good idea of what his son would end up doing. The child snatched the George Washington card and giggled as he ripped the card into precisely thirteen pieces and threw them in the air, making them fall upon him like several snowflakes.

"Alright, Martin," Monkey Fist said as he picked up his son in his arms. "We don't want to dirty up Señor Senior's floor now, do we?"

"Not to worry, my henchmen will clean it up later," Señor Senior reassured Monkey Fist. He looked amusingly at Martin as the child played with the hair on his father's hands, making the supervillain grit in pain. "Quite the feisty devil, isn't he?" the evil retired billionaire asked. "Younger than my own son, yet excelling in evil potential. You and your wife are raising him well."

"Thank you," Monkey Fist said. He rubbed his son by the hair. "Alright, son. Time to head back home. Your mother's waiting."

"Shall I assume that you have a new world domination plan?" Señor Senior asked as the Fiskes made their way out. Monkey Fist stiffened and gave a small chuckle before boarding his jet and going back home to England.

 _Later, at the Fiske Estate_

"Getting a monkey ninja thrown on the head, our keys stolen by a buffoon carrying a monkey-phobia and a sack of flour on his back, and imagine my own husband _being defeated by a mere infant_?" The Simian Witch was pacing bitterly in the living room while Monkey Fist and Gil sat in humiliation on armchairs and Martin threw wooden cubes at a monkey ninja holding a camera while the child's mother went angrily through a scrapbook crafted by the same monkey ninja in question. Seeing the pictures of their last mission did not make them feel better.

"What have I become?" Monkey Fist shook his head miserably.

"You got married," Gil rolled his eyes, receiving a cold glare from Monkey Fist.

"How hard could it be?" The Simian Witch asked in exasperation as she went through the Scrapbook of Humiliation. "We found the keys, unlocked the shrines, and we were so close to reaching our goal, the Mystic Monkey Weapon! Thanks to the growing list of young people we loathe, not only do we not know the secret weapon's nature, we don't even know what the name is!"

"Wait, if you don't even know what it is, then how do you know that it's a weapon?" Gil asked while pushing away the monkey trying to take a picture of him.

"Because that secret weapon has caused an obsessive hunting tradition for my family!" Silvia dropped herself into the nearest armchair, which happened to be the one closest to Monkey Fist. The latter patted her on the hand in the hopes of bringing her comfort. It worked out perfectly, since she calmed down and spoke in a less screaming tone. "There was always at least _one_ Simian Witch per century that took the risk of hunting down the weapon. Most of them took the way we did: encrypted scroll and shrines."

"Which we failed," Monkey Fist said quietly. "Which is why Silvia and I came with plan B."

He got up and pulled down one his levers hidden in candelabras. A secret passageway opened up and the three of them went down to an underground room fashioned like a monkey shrine for praying, with the doorway shaped like a swallowing monkey and simian gargoyles holding torches for light. If it weren't for the altar covered by Monkey Fist's archaeologist material and a peculiar scroll, this room would be easily believed for religious context.

"Yono the Destroyer," Monkey Fist sneered as he showed the parchment in the air. "Two sides of the same mystical force. We only need to unleash the Yono and lead it right to its counterpart, the secret weapon!"

"And you plan on doing that with half a parchment?" Gil arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not." The Simian Witch looked at the parchment. "Based on what I researched in Isla Simia, it used to be full, but during a conflict between one of my ancestors and one of the Tiger Hunters, the parchment as ripped in half and abandoned while the two ran off before Imperial soldiers could catch them."

"I found this half back when I was still an archaeologist digging out temples," Monkey Fist said. "That half- scroll was among the first things that I uncovered along with one of the first Jade Monkeys."

"Impressive." The Simian Witch held arms with her husband, who returned the enamored smile. Clearly, he still liked seeing his wife being as the fangirl he met years ago, who geeked at all of his works.

"As for the other half, it is located in a museum in... Middleton" Monkey Fist groaned in frustration as they left the shrine, went up the stairs, and back in the living room. He picked up his son from the floor and hugged him closely while the monkey ninjas put away the wooden cubes.

"Look on the bright side," Gil tried to cheer the lord up. "The sooner you get the Yono and locate the weapon, the sooner you guys can crush the squeebs and take over the world!" He cracked his knuckles. "OK, I'll start getting the kid's diapers packed up..."

"Actually..."

The men looked at the Simian Witch, who spoke in an unusual, uncomfortable tone as she walked towards Monkey Fist and took the child that he was holding in order to cradle the creature herself. "This might be too dangerous for Martin. Bates will be watching over him while we handle the Yono."

Martin literally dropped his small jaw and tugged his mother by the shirt as if begging for her to change her mind, which he didn't. Gil, for his part, looked like a fish lacking oxygen, and Monkey Fist looked frustrated.

"BATES!" He shouted.

"Coming, milord!" The loyal valet came in and bowed to his master. "What can I do?"

"Bring my son to his nursery for his afternoon nap and help Gil and the ninjas prepare the jet," Monkey Fist ordered. "My wife and I need a moment of discussion _alone_."

Bates nodded. "Of course." With some hesitation, the Simian Witch handed her child to Bates. The latter and Gil, along with any of the present monkey ninjas, left the room to give the villainous couple some privacy.

"Monty..." She began until Monkey Fist held his hand out to silence her and took a deep breath.

"We are the verge of _finally_ taking over the world and building a simian empire," he said quietly, "and you want our son, the future heir of our dynasty, to miss our triumph."

"Monty, as much as I'd like Martin to not miss any single moment of our steps towards victory, I can't afford him to go near the Yono. Not even an inch," the Simian Witch said sternly. "The Yono is still dangerous. As its name states, it destroys everything. Imagine if, even if it was an accident, we can't control the Yono and..." She tried to hold back the tears.

Monkey Fist now saw it. "You're worried that Martin might get killed," he said. The sorceress sniffed and nodded. Seeing the natural despair of a mother worrying for her child in her, Monkey Fist cupped her cheek to soothe her.

"If it'll reassure you, darling, Martin will stay with Bates and Gil will video record our victory," he told her. "And if we need to double ensure our success, we will both control the Yono together." He kissed her hand and gave an evil sneer that she mutually shared. "And we'll have Team Possible's heads on our walls."

 _Later, at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities, in American nighttime_

"We are now in the MAAA," Gil narrated as he shot scenes with his camera while he and the simian villains broke into the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities in order to get the missing half of the scroll. "Martin, when you watch this video in the future, you will learn two things. The first is that you should thank your parents for giving you such a bright evil future."

"Aw, stop it, you'll make me blush," Monkey Fist said in a flattered tone. They finally reached the room filled with the most monkey artifacts in the entire museum. But what really interested the villains was a cylindrical podium resting at the center of the room and covered by a glass case to protect the rolled scroll they were looking.

"And second thing you'll learn is that each of the museums your parents looked exactly alike!" Gil pointed at a monkey vase. "I mean seriously, I could have sworn I've seen that vase in the six or seven other museums we've been to throughout the world! You'd think the curators would be more original!"

"Gee, how educational for our son to know." The Simian Witch snapped her fingers and the monkey ninjas prepared to hide behind some of the monkey exhibitions while holding smaller ones in their hands. The plan was that, in case Team Possible appeared, the monkey ninjas would distract the cheer squad in a dodge-ball game with the priceless relics while Monkey Fist got a hold of the scroll and the information they wanted.

"And now, Monkey Fist prepares to get a hold of the case..." Gil described Monkey Fist preparing to get a hold of the glass case.

"MONKEY FIST! THE SIMIAN WITCH!"

"Sharp on time!" Gil flipped his camera to Team Possible, who had just appeared out of nowhere. He zoomed in and out to have a better visual on Kim Possible's new black-and- purple mission outfit. "And a new outfit. Hey, boss, you gotta admit that the fabric of those pants is almost like the one Espadrille from the Fashionistas made for Martin when he gets older."

"Great to see you're so focused on world domination, Gil," the Simian Witch said sarcastically.

"Ooh, what a surprise! The cheer squad," Monkey Fist said in pure mock.

"Yep. And a worked a special routine just for you." Kim Possible made a summersault before getting ready to face off the villains. "Don't think you'll like the big finish, though."

As according to their plan, Monkey Fist merely shrugged and waved at the surrounding monkey artifacts in the room. "Well don't let me keep you from enjoying the exhibit! These artifacts are simply priceless!"

"How priceless?" Ron Stoppable dared to ask.

"Let's just say," the Simian Witch sneered as she picked up a small vase with a monkey head design on it, "that it would be a shame if something were to befall them." She purposely dropped the vase, causing Kim Possible to catch it out of instinct and triggering the distraction set up by the villains. While the monkey ninjas distracted Team Possible by popping out of their hiding spots and throwing the artworks almost everywhere in order for the heroes to catch them, Monkey Fist calmly walked towards the glass case and simply flicked his hand on it, breaking it into a million pieces. This allowed his wife to unroll the scroll and read it while Gil filmed the villains in their new moment of glory.

"Ooh," the Simian Witch chuckled evilly as she read, "So I see the mysterious weapon has a name!"

"Fascinating, my dear," Monkey Fist agreed.

"As Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch read the parchment, the squeeb squad is still playing throw the potato with the monkey ninjas," Gil continued to narrate. Team Possible was still struggling to both kick the monkey minions' butts and catch any loose one-thousand-year-old antique from certain smashing, which only gave the villains more time to find what they were looking for.

"The location is revealed," Monkey Fist declared out loud, "to only us!" He quickly blew on the scroll, which was so ancient and fragile enough to be blown into ashes and burned into nothingness by a red magic blast from the Simian Witch. The villains prepared to make their escape until Team Possible surrounded them.

"Cheer squad sis!" Kim Possible shouted.

"Boom-bah!" Ron Stoppable added.

Gil was quick enough to hit the flash button of his camera, creating a flash that temporarily blinded Team Possible for a few minutes. The perfect amount of time for Monkey Fist to figure a way out from here. He quickly jumped on the skylight that stood on the ceiling and illuminated the dark room with the moonlight. With just one punch, he smashed the window, giving a chance for the monkey ninjas to escape.

Team Possible lost their temporary blindness just in time to see Monkey Fist successfully lift both his wife and Gil to their escape route.

"We _really_ don't want to spoil the surprise," Monkey Fist said evilly, "but you should know that our next encounter will be at a time of _our_ choosing! And then, my _dear children_ , not even your Han can save you!"

He lifted the Simian Witch in his arms and followed Gil outside, cackling along the way.

 _The next day, on Monkey Fist's plane_

The Han.

That was the name of the mystical weapon.

Now that they knew the Yono was located in a buried temple within the Simian Canyon in an uncharted Japanese mountain range, all they had to do was go to that canyon, release the Yono, and use it to track down the Han.

"Once that's done, we can celebrate taking over the world." Gil was cleaning the lenses of his camera while Monkey Fist flew his plane above the Asian atmosphere. They were initially going to take the Western route, but the Simian Witch suggested picking up two or three Homo Simius in case they needed brute force, so they had to make a small detour and took the Eastern route.

"I'm still surprised as to how you managed to blind Team Possible with your camera," Homer admitted while he brought over some coffee for the two of them and a cup of Earl Grey for Monkey Fist, who was driving his plane as fast as he could in order to reach the Simian Canyon. He was really in the mood of a child eager to open his gifts on Christmas.

"Easy." Gil kissed his camera. "It's one of HenchCo's newest criminal cameras. Blind your adversaries while shooting videos of your heist! Very ideal if you want to escape. Magali got me one of those during our last date."

"You really seem to like this Magali," Monkey Fist remarked. Honestly, it wasn't like he spoke often with the lady in question. The only things he knew about her was that she A, worked in HenchCo's Y.E.A.R.N program, B, attracted Gil, and C, was disdained by his wife.

"Yeah, she's a dream girl," Gil sighed as he put away his camera and rested his arms behind his head like a cushion. "Honestly, I don't care if we win or lose in this Yono experience. In two years, I'll be proposing to her, we'll be walking towards the table of vows, and BAM! Hello to my future kid!"

"You've only known her for a year and you're already considering settling down with her?" Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing. Believe it or not, being stuck as your kid's babysitter can have quite an impact to a swampy bully like me. But honestly, the part of you and my boss getting hitched despite the large age gap?" Gil whistled. "You can't deny it. That's one heck of a lucky charm in a villain's life."

The simian villain felt like acupuncture needles spit by Gil's own words were prickling his spine.

 _That's one heck of a lucky charm in a villain's life_. Just remembering that sentence caused the lord to have a quick flashback of his entire villainous career. Solely focused on becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master, he had pushed aside the idea of ever having a family despite being the only member left in his family. Seeing the Seniors or cousins like Drakken and Motor Ed...The idea of having significant loved ones just didn't seem related to his quest.

He then remembered how he first met Silvia back at the convention. He had recently gotten out of college and had become famous for his work, she had been twelve years younger than him and a shy fan of his work of interest. The only thing he had kept of their encounter was the family brooch she had accidently lost, and even that small souvenir almost disappeared out of his mind if he hadn't recovered it among his belongings as Monkey Fist.

Coincidently, they re-encountered, this time both as simian villains with a desire for world conquest and a hatred for Ron Stoppable. He had gained radical genetic surgery to become part-man, part-monkey, she had transformed from a geek into a gorgeous evil sorceress. The perfect match made in evil. Sure, he was more adult than her, but he couldn't deny the instant infatuation he had developed for her.

And then they married and had a son. Monkey Fist couldn't deny this fact: having his own family of simian villains and even Gil and Bates around, plotting with his wife, and playing with Martin...they had brought some light into his villainous life.

And he intended to make it brighter once they got both the Han and the Yono.

"We've reached the Simian Canyon," Homer declared with a tone of dread.

 _At the Simian Canyon_

Thunder boomed above the dark, desolate wasteland that was the Simian Canyon. The suspicious weather did not slow down Monkey Fist or the Simian Witch as they had the plane parked in a nearby plane and instantly gave the monkey ninjas and the Homo Simius digging shovels.

"Dig every inch you can find!" The Simian Witch ordered. "Sooner or later, we shall find the Yono temple's ring and pull it in order to unearth the Destroyer!"

"Mistress, are you certain about this?" Homer asked, his tone revealing shades of insecurity. The weather seemed to worsen once the minions proceeded to dig under the watchful eyes of their masters. Monkey Fist was begin to get obsessively eager while the Simian Witch was losing her patience.

"I'll regret it if I don't have to offer the world to everything my family had to sacrifice!" She turned back to the diggers. "Keep digging!"

The thunder kept booming.

"But mistress, those among your ancestors who have tried to unearth the Yono have never returned..."

"I'll live!" She snapped at him.

As the thunder continued to give its piercing orchestra, dark clouds were starting to cover starry night lit by the full moon. It seemed like the more they dug, the more nature seemed to take a turn for the worst.

"That's it!" Monkey Fist held his hands out as if he were reaching out for an invisible source of energy. "Keep digging! Keep digging! I can feel it!"

"Yeah, I can definetly feel that this weather cannot be good for what we are doing at this very moment," Gil admitted nervously as he filmed both the digging site and the sky just above him.

Just then, two of the monkey ninjas seemed to have felt something as they dug, prompting them to throw away their shovels and dig with their own hands. Some Homo Simius joined them, throwing away more dirt until the greedy eyes finally saw the top half of a rusty old ring sticking out of the earth.

"Yes! Let me see it!" Monkey Fist rubbed his hands in excitement and his wife joined him. "Together, my dear?"

"Together." She nodded.

They each grabbed the ring with one hand and, with perfect timing, pulled the ring and the pole it was stuck to out of the earth. The earth cracked with heaven's thunder. The cracks increased until a stone statue of a hooded figure rose from above the rumble, along with the rest of the giant, dark monkey temple it was standing upon.

"Whoah!" Gil nearly dropped his camera while the monkey ninjas shrieked and the Homo Simius banged their chests.

"Yes! YES!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. His words got louder once the earth had stopped shaking and the temple was finally unearthed. " **THE DARK TEMPLE OF THE YONO!** "

"Now, to summon the Yono." The Simian Witch cracked her knuckles. Once she was done, she and Monkey Fist both stood in alignment before the temple, put their hands in a praying pose, and recited the incantation together.

" _ **Simian monkey alono. Awaken servant Yono.**_ "

The stone figure teleported itself from to top of the temple to the top of the stairs, marching its way down the steps under the watchful eyes of the villains. It proceeded to remove its cloak...

And reveal a brown monkey in purple-and-golden robes. Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch looked down at the monkey who was hardly a foot taller than their own child.

"I...am... **YONO!** " he declared.

"The Destroyer?" Monkey Fist crossed his arms suspiciously.

"Really?" The Simian Witch arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"The same Destroyer that is linked to the Han?" Gil asked as he filmed the monkey crossing his arms and looking seriously at the mortals who had summoned him.

"Word."

"So you claim to be the great Destroyer?" Monkey Fist looked down one more time at Yono before glancing at the monkey ninjas in an _are-you-serious_ look.

"What part of **YONO THE DESTROYER** confuses you?" Yono demanded.

"The short part." He had his monkey ninjas attack the Yono, who only took one jump in the air, levitated in a Lotus pose, and had a glowing yellow aura fly around him like a shield before zapping at the monkey ninjas. Once the small simian minions fled behind Monkey Fist, the Simian Witch snapped her fingers and had her Homo Simius attack next, only it took only one zap to knock out the Homo Simius dead cold.

And by dead cold, I mean that Homer was the only Homo Simius among the group that was still alive.

"He just killed my brothers..." He looked traumatized. Even Gil had to back away while he was filming this.

"Ooh, I'm impressed," Monkey Fist said. "But not entirely convinced. He ran to punch Yono while the Simian Witch prepared to blast the Destroyer with her magic. Yono jumped once more and prepared to hit them again with his light bolts. Homer quickly grabbed Gil and dragged him away to the nearest rock for them to hide and watch safely.

"Time out!" The Simian Witch made the right sign for it. "This time, without the cheap lights!"

"As you wish...No flash, just CRASH!" He stopped his light show and literally crashed back on the mainland, causing an earthquake. Monkey Fist caught the Simian Witch safely in his arms, acting like a safety cushion for her once his body hit the earth.

"Want to see more?" Yono waved his hand in a _bring-it_ manner. Gil and Homer ducked even further into their hiding spot.

"Oh, yes!" Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch dusted themselves off and spoke to the Yono in unison. "We want to see it all when you crush our enemies!"

Yono grinned as the thunder boomed. "So, you are both willing to follow the Path Of The Yono? Including you, Simian Witch?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Lead me and my husband to the path that is rightfully ours through your powers!"

Gil and Homer gasped. They watched as their masters shook hands with the Destroyer, their hands glowing until a golden monkey glyph appeared and disappeared from the back of their hands.

"Why am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?"

 _Two days later, at the Fiske Estate_

Magali was impatiently sitting on one of the lounge chairs in the living room, watching over Martin while Bates brought over the tea.

They should have come back two days ago. From what Magali understood through Gilliard, it should have taken the Fiskes and their crew only two days to locate the Yono, use it to find the mysterious weapon, and take it back in order to use it to take over the world. But instead, they still hadn't come back yet. After receiving no new texts from Gil, she had gone to the Fiske Estate in the hopes of finding him there, but he wasn't there. She stayed in the castle to wait for them as well as helping Bates and Kronos take care of the infant Martin.

Even the small child seemed to grow nervous. Normally, a baby would spend most of his hours eating, sleeping, or crying for attention. This one, however, was throwing his toy cubes to make them sound like ticking seconds, putting monkey plushies on his parents' bed and pretend the toys were actually them, or get excited for nothing if he heard the door open.

But the saddest part? Right at this moment, Magali had to watch the son of Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch draw chalk doodles on the castle stone floors. It wasn't sad that he looked like a child seeking trouble (which would be fitting for the child of villains), but he was only doodling sketches of himself and his parents. It made him look like a kid coming back from school and deciding to surprise his parents returning home from work by painting the floor with a drawing he did just for them.

 _Creak._

"The front door... They must be back!" Bates put down the tea on the nearest table and made a run for the front door. Magali, seeing how Martin looked so eager at the idea of his parents returning home, got up from her seat and picked him up. She did her best to hold up the wiggling child in her arms as she rushed downstairs just in time to see two figures standing on the carpet while Bates closed the door.

"Gil!" Magali hugged Gil for a few minutes until she realized how exhausted he looked. His hair was messy and his eyes had tired marks underneath them. Even Homer looked in such a dreadful state. "What happened out there? You were supposed to be back two days ago!"

Gil said nothing. Martin, in the meantime, slipped out of Magali's arms and tried to walk on his small legs. He looked around, confused.

"Mommy and Daddy?" He looked at Gil in a questioning tone. Kronos arrived as well and noticed the same thing than Martin.

"Homer, where are the mistress and her husband?"

The Homo Simius just shook his head in guilt. "Path of the Yono..."

 _Minutes later_

"So let me get this straight," Magali said after they finished watching the replay of Gil's video on the sole computer that Monkey Fist kept in his castle. "All this time, the 'mystical weapon' Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch were after was Stoppable's baby sister? The same baby that threw Monkey Fist like a ragdoll?"

"Yep," Gil sighed.

"Aside from the fun part of Kim Possible being turned to stone even when temporary, you're telling me that two of the world's most dangerous supervillains and an ancient powerful Destroyer got defeated... _by a baby dancing the Flippies_?" Magali had seen a few clips of the stupid potty training show online, and she had no choice but to agree with Nanny Maim that the 21st century ideals of maturity encouragement were pathetic.

"I never should have let the mistress go after the Yono." Homer was sitting on the floor and clutching his hair miserably while Kronos tried to give him comforting pats on the back. "She repeated the same mistake that her predecessors did when they went after the Yono: agreeing to follow the dark path of the Yono. If the one who unearthed Yono and bargained with him should be defeated in battle, he or she would become the next Yono Avatar and be doomed to live a permanent petrified life until somebody else dares to unearth the Yono. But since both Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch bargained with Yono..."

"They both turned into stone." Bates lowered his head in sorrow.

"Homer and I spent the entire day searching for another option to bring them back. We finally found this hidden in a cave not too far away from the dark temple of the Yono," Gil said. He pulled out an ancient scroll from his jacket and carefully passed it around.

"You actually understand this ancient text?" Magali frowned at the scribbles that she could not translate. She could, however, translate the image of a red man stabbing a black victim followed by the latter's blood dripping on top of an exploding monk statue. "A... sacrifice?"

Homer nodded. "To permanently free a host from the Yono contract and bring him back to flesh and blood, the host's own flesh and blood must kill the enemy and have the enemy's blood spill onto the host's petrified state," he explained. "As far as records go, there is only one individual among us who is the flesh and blood of both Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch."

They all looked at Martin, who, despite his young age, easily managed to bring the video back to the scene that seemed to scar him the most. His parents were shortly beaten by the Han and were now realizing the true meaning of following the dark path of the Yono as their skin began to harden and their muscles turned into granite. They ran desperately towards each other before it was too late. Eventually, the temple sank back into the earth with, for a roof decoration, the stone statues of a terrified man and woman barely touching the other's fingertips.

Martin just sat on the floor, shedding too many silent tears as his eyes looked at one of the floor's doodles showing the sketched Monkey Fist and Simian Witch hugging their son. It didn't take long for the adults to understand that Martin was obviously aware that he wasn't bound to see his parents in a long time.

"C'mon." Gil gently picked up Martin in his arms and carried him out of the dojo. "We need to talk."

The others silently followed him up to the living room, where he gently put aside the plush toy on Monkey Fist's armchair and sat down, with Martin sitting tearfully on his laps.

"Before you jump into any conclusions, it's not the Han or the Yono's fault in all of this," Gil said. "Your parents didn't think this thoroughly. OK, I take it back, your _mom_ did, which is why she didn't want you to come...Point is, don't make the same mistake and go after the Han and Yono. OK? You can find other mystical monkey ways to conquer the world."

Martin wiped his small tears with his small hands and nodded.

"Your parents won't be gone forever. We just have to wait until your older to make the human sacrifice and bring them back. Homer and I will train you the way Monkey Fist and the Simian Witch would have wanted to, so that when they come back, they'll see how much of a Tai Shing Pek Kwar and Monkey Witchcraft master you've become."

Martin's eyes beamed while the others looked in astonishment. Gil's words were appearing to go through the child.

"But you must never forget who your real enemy is, Martin. For the next years of your life, keep asking yourself this: _who_ is the _real_ enemy?"

Martin said nothing. Like a big boy, he got off Gil's lap and walked out of the living room. The adults were left confused until they saw him coming back, dragging with him his mobile. He stopped by the fireplace, his eyes shifting between the flames and the dolls hanging from his mobile.

"Forget Yono and Han. Bring back home Mommy and Daddy." He ripped the Team Possible dollies from his mobile and glared at them with such a venomous look, even the adults looked worried. Then, for the first time ever, Martin Fiske said his longest sentence as he threw the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable dolls into the burning fire.

"I will ruin Team Possible and their future offspring if it's the last thing I do."

 _Seven years later, in the Simian Canyon_

There was nothing but darkness.

Not a word, not a sound, and not even a breath of air.

Monkey Fist should have known better than to summon the Yono. He should have known better than to ignore the warnings that unearthing the Yono was a bad idea. Now he would never see his family again.

Suddenly, the darkness seemed to shake around him. What on earth was going on? He then felt like he was being raised and put back on the ground.

" _Spirits of the Great Hanuman, hear my prayer_!" The voice of the one who recited this incantation sounded so... child-like. " _I present thee the sacrifice of a human that I loathe enough to use for repair! Spirits of the Great Hanuman, show no cruelty to this man and woman. Free them from the dark path of the Yono!_ "

Monkey Fist suddenly felt granite covering his limbs and cracking like porcelain. His mouth moved enough for him to roar as the stone exploded.

He coughed at the smoke surrounding him. His eyes blinked in shock when he saw that he was back in the Simian Canyon. He noticed that he was covered with something red and that such a similar color was seen covering the stabbed stomach of an old enemy he once knew as the Sensei of the Yamanouchi School.

Another cough got his attention. His head turned to see somebody else covered in red blood and sitting on the ground. "Silvia..." He cried and hugged the Simian Witch, who yelped at his tightening hug.

"Yep. Summoning the Yono... _bad_ idea." She smiled weakly at Monkey Fist.

" **Gee, you don't say**."

They turned to see a very familiar fish-man mutant standing before them. Gill looked at them stiffly, as if he had expected this to be a casual reunion. The only difference was that now he looked more like a twenty-five-year-old cynical mutant in a swampy uniform and with facial hair.

"Gill?" The Simian Witch blinked as she and her husband got up. "How... how long have we been petrified?"

" **Seven years** ," Gill shrugged. " **At least now I can actually go back home and worry about my family.** "

"Your family?" Monkey Fist frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

" **I wasn't going to stay as your sidekick forever. The global villainous community is evolving, I married Magali and have my own son, and Team Possible has faded into retirement."** He pointed at something behind them. " **You can think this guy for sacrificing Sensei and bringing you out of your stone case**."

They cautiously turned their heads and dropped their jaws when they saw the eight-year-old boy standing before them. He was too hard to not recognize. He had the black hair, the monkey hands and feet, the shadowy grey eyes...and he wore a miniature version of the outfit Espadrille had made for him. A bloody dagger was strapped to his belt.

"Martin?" Monkey Fist couldn't believe he was looking at his own son, an eight-year-old who managed to do the impossible and free his parents from the dark path of the Yono.

"Hello, mother and father."

THE END

 _Coming soon, the sequel to THE SIMIAN WITCH..._

 _RJ AND MARTIN_

 _Quick view: She wanted to be free from her sheltered life, so she ran away from home and joined HenchCo's Y.E.A.R.N Program. He had grown up training to follow his family legacy. Both live in the same villainous community, yet they seem to be unaware that they were meant to be enemies..._


End file.
